Twisted Fate
by Writing Keeper
Summary: In the midst of chasing a Grimm creature, a wayward spell collides with Nick and changes everyone's life especially Monroe's. Though it's not listed in genres this story does contain crime, suspense, and mystery. Monroe/Nick warning-Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Fate**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Grimm. All characters belong to the creator(s) of Grimm. I am only borrowing them for my fan fiction writing purposes. _

Summary: In the midst of chasing a Grimm creature, a wayward spell collides with Nick and changes everyone's life especially Monroe's.

Chapter 1

"Stop!" A figure dashed straight through the deserted road and into the forest. Without a second thought of precaution Nick chased after it. Though he couldn't hear its footsteps he heard the swishing of leaves and grass as it passed through in a hurry. His vision obscured by the dark of night Nick followed the sound deep into the forest. Occasionally he raised his gun as he stopped to listen to the split second sound of a rustled leaf or crunch of grass. A burst of wind blew past his right ear along with a whispered laugh. He growled as he turned around and chased after the creature that had just mocked him.

"Stop! Portland PD!" Nick shouted as he caught a fleeting color of the creature dashing behind a tree. With his gun raised and ready he rounded the tree only to meet empty space. A quick sweep of wind past by behind him, he turned only to feel it again at his back. Nick spun around and shot a random shot, not caring if he caught nothing but wind. The eerie whispered laugh grew louder as he caught the fleeting color once more before it disappeared.

"Show yourself!" Nick shouted, quite out of character. "You're under arrest for the murder of Michael Buyers!" Nick shouted to the mass amount of trees, unsure where the creature was hiding.

"Murder?" A humorous and curious female voice answered back. This time it was solid and still. He whirled around following the voice. His eyes trailed up one of the trees to find a dark female figure sitting on one of the thicker branches. She was toying with the braids in her hair. The shadows obscured her face.

"Miss, you're under arrest for murder. If you come with me now I can put in a good word with the DA, that you surrender voluntarily." Nick raised his gun and locked onto her heart just in case she leapt at him. The woman instead hummed in amusement. The gun seemed to have by passed her comprehension.

"You know better then to negotiate with the likes of us, Grimm." She spoke the words with slight disgust but that disgust was out weighted by playfulness. Nick inched forward.

"I'm different. I promise I won't kill you if you don't resist. I just want to help." With each word he inched forward.

"You see, you can't." She answered back almost immediately.

"I can." Nick countered.

"No, you can't." And with that she leapt off the branch and dashed past Nick in a breeze. This time he was prepared. Just as she passed he turned and grabbed onto her arm. She grunted as he tugged back and threw her against the tree. The woman slid to the ground. The moonlight lit up her features. She was built healthily with slight muscle tone. Her braided red hair was long and shiny. She jumped up and growled at him. Veins appeared along the contours of her cheeks and eyes. It throbbed as her eyes glowed purple. She advanced but Nick raised his gun and shot twice into her chest. She tumbled back and screamed in shock. Nick took a step forward ready to shoot again when he heard a sharp whooshing sound.

Quickly he turned just in time to see a bright string of obscuring light crash right into him. The force knocked him onto his back. His gun flew out of his hands as he involuntarily pulled the trigger one more time during impact. His muscles ached painfully as he felt his entire body heat up then grow arctic cold. His heart rate sped up and his breaths grew shallow. He stared up at the cold and dark canopy of the forest trees disoriented. He thought of many things. What had just happened? Where did it come from? What was it? Was the woman he shot alive? Was she dead? Did she leave? Was she still there? Could she have moved? What was she?

And the most important question of them: was he going to die?

Fluidly the canopy spun around him and blurred into a haze. He felt the feelings in his limbs numb over and travel to the rest of his body. Slowly he felt the dark safety of his inner mind approaching. Nick struggled to keep himself conscious but the urge to sleep was overwhelming. Surrendering to the droop of his eyes Nick stole one more peek at the dark canopy before sliding his eyelids close.

_A twisted fate you have. _

**MONROEANDNICK**

Ever since the beginning Monroe knew Nick was going to be a pain. Ever since Nick chased and tackled him into his front door, Monroe knew his life was going to be different. His peaceful reformed everyday trudge of a life was replaced by an action-packed and rebellious life. He had never seen a Grimm and was ecstatic to see one. But now that he did, he wanted to go back to his oblivious lifestyle of always wondering what Grimm was like and who was one. Nick was not worth the trouble that he kept causing. Yet here he was, power walking down the hospital that smelt of fresh and dried blood. He gripped his upper arms tightly as he made his way to the front desk.

The lady behind it smiles at him. "How may I help you sir?" she asked politely and professionally.

"Hi, I'm here to see Nick Burkhardt. He was sent in about an hour ago." Monroe spoke in a controlled voice. Last thing he needed was to start growling at her. She tapped away on the computer before nodding affirmatively. She produced a sign-in clipboard from the other side of the table.

"I'll just need you to sign in for Detective Burkhardt and then you can go on right ahead. He's in room 345, on the third floor, use the blue elevators." She instructed. Monroe signed quickly and headed to the blue elevators. He stood awkwardly in front of them as he watched the numbers descend. The doors opened and he quickly shuffled in, dodging the others who were getting off and giving him disapproving looks.

The third floor was massive. If there hadn't been signs it would have taken Monroe at least a day to find room 345. Lucky for him the signs were clear as day and he found the room in less than five minutes. Uniforms that stopped him when he tried to enter the room heavily guarded the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there." One of them informed him. He glared mildly at him.

"Detective Burkhardt is my friend." Monroe glowered. The uniform shook his head.

"I'm sorry, sir. But Detective Burkhardt is under protective custody and we would have to verify your claims before we let you in." That statement chilled Monroe's attempt to argue with the man. There was no one other than Nick who can verify that Monroe was his friend. Their friendship wasn't as open as many friendships were. Left with no other choice, Monroe took a seat in front of the officers. They looked annoyed but otherwise ignored him.

He watched many people walk in and out of Nick's room. Of course they were all detectives or uniforms. He saw Hank and Wu but they ignored him other than to say hello and good-bye. Neither even bothered to ask him if he wanted to see Nick. They could care less he gathered. He, after all, was a suspect once in a kidnapping of a child. Half the day went by with Monroe sitting in front of the uniforms. He grew annoyed himself when he realized they were just as good at the patience game as he was. And he was a blutbad, a natural predator with extreme patience in hunting and tracking. He applied that concentration in waiting to see Nick. He wasn't going to lose to these stuck-up uniforms.

It wasn't until late at night did Hank visit again. He looked sleep deprived even though it had only been a day since Nick's assault. Hank rubbed the edges of his eyes as he nodded to the uniforms. He stole a glance at Monroe who took to staring at the white wall to keep himself sane and seated. Quietly he entered Nick's room. Quickly Monroe darted his eyes over to the slight opening door. He caught a glimpse of Nick lying on the bed motionless with an IV line attached to his arm and an oxygen mask on. The sound of the steady beat of his heart assured Monroe he was going to be fine and he could wait till Nick awoke to verify he was a friend so he can see him. The door closed much too soon to Monroe's dissatisfaction.

Ten minutes later Hank came out looking just as distraught as he was when he went in. Monroe didn't know what came over him. A sudden urge pushed him out of his seat and cornered Hank. The man eyed him suspiciously, his hand on his gun. Monroe sighed and backed up a bit.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." He apologized. Hank adjusted himself and covered his gun. He sighed heavily before looking at Monroe.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is Nick alright?" Monroe asked with a small voice. Hank arched an eyebrow at him. "We've became… friends… sort of… after the incident where you guys accused…me of… you get the idea." Monroe waved off the rest. Hank considered the fact for a moment before relaxing.

"They won't let you in, huh?" Hank looked at the uniforms. Monroe shook his head.

"Something about having to verify my status as Nick's friend." Monroe knew it sounded weird when he said it like that but he didn't care. Hank got the idea seeing as he was nodding.

"He's stable and doesn't appear to have suffered any serious injuries. Right now, he seems to be in a coma and the doctors are doing all they can to make him as comfortable as possible. We're just sitting and waiting and praying for him to awaken." Then Hank's face contorted into confusion. "One strange thing though, his body temperature is unstable. One minute he's cold and the next he's boiling hot. They're monitoring him for any signs other than that but it's been hours so… I'm not a doctor so don't take my word for it." Hank shrugged. Monroe stole a look at the door longingly. He was going to hate himself for this but he was left no choice after hearing about Nick's condition.

"Do you think you can get me in to see Nick?" Monroe asked politely. He cast a hopeful glance at Hank. The man fell silent for so long that Monroe thought he was going to say no. Then Hank clapped him on the back and led him to the uniforms.

"You should have asked earlier. You've been sitting here since morning. I wasn't even sure you were here for Nick anymore." Hank smirked at him. Monroe laughed awkwardly.

"Let him in, guys. He's Nick's friend." He told the uniforms. They nodded and stepped aside. Monroe opened the door, thanked Hank who waved good-bye, and finally entered the room. It was as plain as any hospital room was. There was a couch next to the door and the bed sat in the middle. He focused on Nick as he walked up to the bed. Hesitantly he took a seat at the chair positioned next to the bed. Nick looked frail and fragile, more fragile than Monroe saw him as when the man was healthy and running about. His skin was pale and flushed red at certain spots like his cheeks.

Testing out Hank's words Monroe placed the back of his hand to Nick's cheek. It was cold, really cold. Just as he was about to pull away he felt the cold dissipate into boiling hot. He tore his hand away, blowing on it to ease the burn. Nick's face blossomed quickly into in deep rose red. The heart monitor sped up a sixteenth of a beat in response to the sudden heat.

Monroe spent the entire night sitting by Nick's bedside. He only moved to use the bathroom, stretch his legs, and get something to eat or drink. He checked the detective's temperature every ten minutes, cataloguing whenever the detective felt cold or hot. By the morning light Monroe's head started to dip as he sat by Nick's side. He watched the detective's chest rise and fall. Quietly he slipped into sleep himself.

**MONROEANDNICK**

Movement within the room awoke Monroe. He shifted and yawned as the movements registered as the doctor and Hank. The slight buzzing of their talk became coherent as he stretched. He peered over to the two who stood at the foot of the bed. Hank looked up with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Hank apologized. He seemed more at ease with Monroe than he did last night.

"It's ok," Monroe stood from his seat. "How's Nick, doctor?" Monroe asked instead. He was unable to contain the worry in his voice. The doctor turned to fully address him.

"He's progressing steadily. He seemed to have hit his head seeing as there's a tender bump at the back of his head. I checked the rest of his body for scrapes and bruises as well. There is nothing major, just some minor cuts from running through the forest."

"Then why is he still sleeping?" Monroe asked. At this point the doctor sighed.

"I'm not sure. I did all the tests I can and checked every part of him. I even gave his brain an MRI but I don't see anything. Perhaps it's an effect of hitting his head. Sometimes the brain takes a shock when it's been hit. He might sleep for several days. We'll wait for a week and see if he comes around. If he hasn't by then I'll do some more testing." The doctor smiled and patted Monroe on the shoulder.

"I see… thanks doc." Monroe dismissed him. Hank and the doctor left the room discussing some more police stuff that Monroe will never get. Once the door clicked shut he ran a hand over his face before deciding he better freshen up. Borrowing the bathroom, he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and dressed again. He stepped out just as the nurse walked in. They blinked at each other.

"You know… you know what never mind." She smiled. He knew what she was going to say. He wasn't allowed to use the bathroom for his uses unless he was a patient here. But she had let it go when she spotted the dark circles and tired slump shoulders that defined his tired state. In her hands was a bucket with a sponge. He watched her every move as she moved towards Nick, who was still slumbering peacefully.

"Every time I do this, I feel so sad." She spoke suddenly. Monroe dropped himself onto the couch by the door to keep out of her way. She laughed a little. "Normally I'd talk to the patient but it's the first time there's an awake person in the room." She turned her head around to smile at him. Monroe just looked back. She turned back around. "They're never awake when I help them. Even though they're breathing they lie here like the dead. I talk to them and tell them about current events but they never respond. They just sleep."

"…" Monroe was in the mood to tell her to shut up but didn't have the heart. She sounded so heartfelt that someone was here that could respond. But she fell silent when Monroe didn't and concentrated on cleaning Nick. He watched as she trailed the sponge up Nick's arms before running a dry towel over it. She tucked it back into the sheets and moved to his legs. She pushed the pants legs higher than was appropriate. She tucked them in and began to wash his legs. That's when he kicked out suddenly. She fell back but Monroe darted off the couch and caught her. She thanked him but moved away from Nick who was failing about on the bed. He kicked and waved his arms maniacally. Monroe pushed past the nurse who rushed to alert the doctor. He grabbed onto Nick's shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed.

The Grimm fought him but he was stronger. "Nick! Nick! Wake up! Come on, man!" Monroe shouted. Nick's eyes remained closed as he wiggles beneath the Blutbad. Monroe, on instinct, pushed him deeper against the bed.

"Nick!" He shouted louder than he intended to. Instantly Nick's eyes snapped open. With incredible strength he detached Monroe's hands and pushed the Blutbad halfway across the room. Monroe tripped at the foot of the couch crashing down onto it. He stared at Nick, who had, by this point, sat up. The man was staring at him with curious wide grey eyes. Monroe stared back, unable to tear his own brown eyes away. They sat still for minutes just staring at the other. Time seemed to have stopped for them even their own breathing.

Then the magic broke as the doctor charged in through the door, followed by the nurse. But they stopped as they saw Nick sitting up. Monroe tore his eyes away. The doctor rushed over to Nick with a confident smile. Slowly Nick pulled his eyes up to stare at him.

"Good morning, Nick. How are you feeling today?" He asked politely. Nick blinked at him. "Do you know where you are?" He asked. Nick blinked then nodded. Concern grew in Monroe's heart as he noticed the dumb looking face Nick presented. There was a twist to it though, as though he was on the verge of crying.

"Nick!" A strong female voice rang out from the door. Monroe recognized it as Juliette. He had met her once or twice. She leaned heavily on the door looking disheveled and in a hurry. She took one look at Nick and panic strolled onto her face. Frustrated Monroe darted off the couch and pushed her back out the room. He turned to the doctor and conveyed a private message: _I'll take care of her; take care of Nick. _ The doctor nodded. The door slipped closed behind Monroe. Juliette tried to shimmy past him but Monroe stood strong.

"Monroe! What's going on? What about Nick?" She whined. Monroe placed both his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little.

"Juliette, breathe." He ordered. She did as she was told. "Nick is fine. He didn't suffer any major injuries. He just hit his head during the chase and slept till now. You came at the right time." Monroe answered her questions.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to visit my parents!" Juliette shouted, placing all the blame on herself. Monroe shook his head.

"No, no, no, Juliette, don't blame yourself. Nick was doing his job. It was going to happen whether you were here or not." Monroe tried to reason with her. Juliette sighed and slumped down into the plastic hard uncomfortable chairs.

"I feel horrible. I wasn't here when…" then she looked up at Monroe. "Thank you, Monroe. Hank told me that you were staying with him. You stayed the night?" Juliette asked. Monroe nodded, suddenly feeling embarrassed and shy. She smiled. "Thank you."

The door opened and the doctor peeked out. He smiled. "Mr. Burkhardt is fine. Would you like to see him now?" He was asking Juliette more than Monroe. Juliette nodded and strolled into the room. Monroe stayed where he was, giving them space to talk some things out. The doctor and nurse retreated a minute later after giving Juliette a brief explanation of Nick's condition. They smiled at Monroe who nodded back and settled into the chair. Suddenly he missed the couch in Nick's room. Distinctively he heard Juliette's voice talking but Nick didn't respond. She talked about her parents, how she wished he got better, and how she felt horrible when she heard of his accident.

However that was all he heard, nothing more, just her voice and no response. He furrowed his eyebrows as it grew silent then a crash sounded. Juliette gasped and he heard take several heavy steps back. He listened intently as he heard her dash forward and a minute later the nurses came rushing his way. They were tailed by the same doctor and rushed into the room the second time that. Monroe stood from his seat as he listened to the struggle, with Nick he presumed.

"No! Let me go! No! I no want you!" Nick shouted suddenly in a childish voice. Monroe blinked. Then there was the slapping of bare feet on the floor that quickly approached the door. There were overlapping protests as the door flung open to reveal a panicking Nick. Nick looked straight at Monroe and a smile broke out on his face. He dashed forward and embraced Monroe in a tight bear hug. Nick stared up at him with wide laughing eyes, reminding him of a child.

"…" To say Monroe was stunned was an understatement. The doctor and Juliette appeared at the door. "What's going on?" Monroe asked. Nick hugged him tighter and burrowed his face into his chest. He was getting extremely uncomfortable with the Grimm attached to him by the hip. Juliette looked hurt as she took in the sight. The doctor sighed.

"If you'll come with me… Mr. Monroe and bring Mr. Burkhardt. He seems quite attached to you." The doctor waved at them. Monroe looked down at Nick.

"Nick," he called. Instantly Nick looked up at him with a hopeful face. Monroe grabbed his hands gently and detached them from his hip. He stepped back and waved for Nick to follow. He turned and began walking only to feel Nick wrap himself around his arm and nuzzle his shoulder. The Blutbad stared down at him wide-eyed.

_What is going on?_

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

I've been obsessing over Grimm and Monroe/Nick pairing. I have a lot of stories incomplete but I couldn't stop myself from writing this. I ended my first chapter here because I feel there have been a lot going on and this is a good place to end it, for now. You all hate me for ending it here but I assure you I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

I just lost my laptop to a virus eating my files so I'm borrowing my mothers but it's hard typing on her MAC. It's smaller and my hands are big… there's this glitch that keeps redirecting where I'm typing so I have to keep scrolling back down to the last word I typed or press the undo button so I can retrieve what I written before the MAC decided to erase it. There might be a lot of typos because of that, so please excuse that.

Please write me a review and tell me what you think. I've had this idea for a long time now and it seems original for the Monroe/Nick fan base.

Bye bye for now! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Twisted Fate**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Grimm. All characters belong to the creator(s) of Grimm. I am only borrowing them for my fan fiction writing purposes._

Summary: In the midst of chasing a Grimm creature, a wayward spell collides with Nick and changes everyone's life especially Monroe's.

Chapter 2

Monroe stared gaping like a fish at the doctor who sat at his computer chair. They were currently in his office after Nick's extensive check-up. The patient in question was fussing with Monroe's hair, slipping his fingers in and tugging and laughing. The doctor was typing on the computer, oblivious to Monroe's stare.

"Are you sure, doc?" Monroe asked, not wanting to believe the ridiculous diagnosis that the doctor did on Nick. He pushed Nick's hands away. The man pouted but settled himself on the floor next to Monroe who was in the chair next to the doctor's desk. The doctor looked up at him, pausing in his typing.

"Yes, Mr. Monroe. I'm pretty sure." He seemed amused. "I scanned his brain and there doesn't seem to be any abnormality. It's probably a side effect from hitting his head on the forest floor. It's all dirt but their tightly packed together and that becomes a dangerous, especially to those who fall on their head." He cast a humorous look at Nick who was currently hiding behind Monroe's arm. It seems he has finally spotted the doctor after his infatuation with Monroe's hair. He had the Blutbad's arm raised slightly to cover his own face. He peeked out at the doctor every five seconds then shrunk back. Monroe ignored him in favor of confirming the diagnosis. The doctor smiled at Nick who squeaked and tried to bury himself into Monroe's back. Monroe arched forward with a surprise yelp.

"No! Bad Nick! You can't start clawing at people's backs." Monroe scolded as he turned around to give the man a stern look. The Grimm pouted and his bottom lip quivered. The two men sucked in their breath knowing what was coming. As predicted Nick let out a big wail and started crying. Monroe winced and pressed his palms into his ears.

"Make him stop! Make him stop!" Monroe shouted. The doctor sighed.

"I can't, he's attached to you. To him, I'm a stranger. Just coo at him or something." The doctor shrugged. Monroe glared at him but turned to Nick. He placed his hand awkwardly on Nick's head. The Grimm looked at him with teary eyes. Silence ensued as Nick stopped his crying, waiting for Monroe to say something. Seeing as Nick stopped crying Monroe retreated his hand but Nick grabbed it and held on tightly. Monroe cursed under his breath but let it go. It was better than Nick wailing his lungs out. He turned back to the doctor.

"Can't you do something about this? I can't have him acting like a child. He's a grown man!" Monroe complained. The doctor sighed.

"Look Mr. Monroe there's no cure or instant medicine for amnesia. It's a natural process that sometimes happen to coma patients or those who hit their head. With luck he'll come out of it."

"You said with luck," Monroe countered, his voice distraught and angered.

"There's no substantial research on amnesia. It can last for days, months, or even years. Sometimes it's a lifetime. Just remember right now he's a child. Treat him like one." The doctor suggested. Monroe looked at Nick who was staring at his hand like it was one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

"How old is he?" Monroe asked.

"I don't know," the doctor turned to Nick. "Nick?" He called. Nick responded to his name eagerly. He smiled at the doctor brightly.

"Yes?" He shouted.

"How old are you?" he asked with a warm smile. Nick released Monroe's hand and stared at his own. For a minute that was all he done before he looked up brightly and held out five fingers.

"I'm seven!" he shouted confidently.

"…" The doctor and Monroe stared at those five fingers. They both had the urge to laugh. A second later Monroe did. He pushed Nick's hand down much to Nick's confusion.

"Nick that was five fingers." He said.

"No, it was seven!" This time he held up seven instead of five.

"…" Monroe blinked. "Ok, you win." Monroe gave up easily. It was apparent the Grimm could count somewhat at the age of seven. Nick smiled and returned back to playing wit Monroe's hand.

"Why does he act like he's four if he's seven?" Monroe asked the doctor.

"That I can't answer. You'll have to ask someone who's familiar with his past, especially his childhood." That was going to prove tough for Monroe. The only person he knew that knew about Nick's past was Aunt Marie and she died months ago. He guesses he could try asking Juliette. It was worth a shot. Monroe stood with difficulty from Nick who wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Nick, stand up." Monroe ordered tiredly. The Grimm stood then widens his eyes as he realized he was a lot taller than he was.

"I'm TALL!" He shouted.

"Yes, yes you are." Monroe commented. "Thank you, doctor. Since he's fine can he go home now?"

"Of course, just bring him back next week for a check-up."

"Same day?"

"Yes." Monroe waved good-bye and led Nick back to his room.

Juliette was waiting inside. She sat, dejected, on the couch. Upon their arrival she stood and smiled when Nick was all smiles and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Monroe closed the door behind them.

"Nick," she sounded reassured. Nick stared at her, curious more than recognition. She tried to approach him but he shrunk back into Monroe's back. Nick gripped his shirt tightly in his hands. Monroe peeked back at the Grimm. He had his eyes kept shut and buried his face into his back.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with him?" She asked Monroe accusingly. Monroe sighed.

"He seems to be suffering from amnesia. He's seven at the moment." Monroe explained.

"What?"

"Yeah." Monroe stood awkwardly by the door seeing as Nick refused to move. Juliette stared at the two.

"Why is he attached to you?" Juliette asked. She tried to walk towards Nick but the Grimm pulled back, bringing Monroe with him.

"I don't know. He won't let me go. I can't even go to the bathroom without him following me." Monroe had tried to use the bathroom during Nick's check-up but the Grimm refused. When he tried to sneak off Nick practically jumped him and wrapped himself around his feet like an octopus. If he weren't on the receiving end he would have thought it funny.

Juliette gave a disbelieving face and moved forward quickly. Nick screamed slightly and jumped onto Monroe, wrapping his legs around the Blutbad's waist and arms clutching tightly onto the man's throat. Monroe's eyes bugged as he felt his air supply cut off.

"N-Nick! I can't-bre-breathe!" He choked out. Nick jumped off immediately.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's ok, just don't do it again." Monroe stole a look at Juliette who looked like she was going to start crying. He pushed Nick forward despite his protests.

"Nick, this is Juliette. She's a very nice lady. She wants to be your friend. Would you give her a chance?" He stared straight into Nick's questioning eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really, go on." He pushed Nick forward towards Juliette, who gained a hopeful look. Nick walked up to her cautiously. She smiled at him as he came closer.

"Hi, I'm Juliette, I'm sorry I scared you." She reached out her hand for him to shake. Nick took it cautiously. Then he smiled.

"I'm Nick! Nice to meet you!" He shouted. Juliette nodded and smiled. Monroe stepped forward.

"The doctor said he could go home now." Monroe spoke. Juliette nodded.

"Thank you, Monroe." She spoke earnestly.

"Stop thanking me. Nick is a friend." Monroe waved her off and headed for the door. But he didn't get far before Nick attached himself onto Monroe again.

"Where you going?" He asked worriedly.

"Home," Monroe answered automatically. Nick brightened up immediately.

"Ok! Let's go home!" Nick started to walk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Monroe pulled him back into the room. "I'm going home."

"Home!" Nick confirmed, still not getting the message.

"No, Nick. I'm going back to my home. My own home." Monroe trailed off gauging the Grimm for his reaction. Nick deflated as he got the message.

"I won't see you again? I can't go with you?" Nick stuttered. Monroe tried to say something but his voice caught in his throat. He watched as the tears formed in the corners of Nick's eyes. Juliette rushed forward and wrapped Nick in a hug.

"Nick, Monroe doesn't live with us. We have our own house." Juliette tried to explain but Nick threw her off his back and latched onto Monroe.

"No! I want to live with Monroe! Don't leave me! Please!" He cried. Monroe was heart-stricken. Nick was crying and begging him to not leave him but there was Juliette to think about. She was his fiancée and knew him better than Monroe. He couldn't just take him away from her. He looked to her for help but she had moved back and stood in defeat. A sad smile painted her face.

"I think you should take him. He seems attached to you. He won't be happy if I force him home with me." She sighed and was on the verge of crying herself.

"Are you sure?" Monroe asked with concern. She nodded.

"I wouldn't be the adult if I didn't know when to let go." Juliette laughed at her own joke. Monroe sighed.

"I'll keep you posted." Monroe said and turned. She nodded and watched them leave, Nick still on his back.

As they made their way through the hospital Nick refused to release Monroe. Defeated the Blutbad carried the Grimm out. Nick, like the child he is, waved at all the nurses who cooed at the man riding on another man's back. They giggled and waved good-bye. Every one of them treated Nick like a child. Monroe could only guess they heard about Nick's condition and if he had betted money he would have won.

Getting Nick in the passenger seat of the car was a challenge. Nick still refused to let him go. He tried prying the Grimm off him and even tried coaxing. Nothing worked, if anything, Nick held on tighter and sniffled. Monroe dropped his head onto the hood of his Volkswagen.

"Nick, I'm not going to leave you. But you have to get into the car." Monroe tried one more time, this time reasoning with him. Nick shook his head and buried his face into Monroe's neck. "You're seven, Nick. A big boy and big boys do as they are told. Now, please get in the car? I promise you it'll be thirty seconds only, not even." This time Nick contemplated the idea before slithering down Monroe's body and heading for the passenger door. Monroe sighed and closed the door once Nick was inside. He felt Nick's eyes follow him as he jogged to the driver's side and slipped in. Nick stared intently as Monroe turned on the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. Immediately Nick detached Monroe's right hand from the wheel and gripped it tightly.

Sometime during the drive back to his house Monroe wondered why Nick was desperately attached to him? Nick was seven at the moment. Most seven years olds he knew or heard about aren't attached to their parents. They were fairly independent besides the occasional bath times or meals. However Nick was acting like a two year old. He tried pulling his hand away but Nick launched forward and gripped it tightly to his chest. His eyes scrunched close. Monroe relaxed his arm and Nick relaxed back into his seat, still holding Monroe's hand.

Nick started humming as they turned into Monroe's side of the neighborhood. He tried to swing his legs but stopped when it collided with the bottom of the dashboard. Monroe looked his way but Nick looked away sheepishly as if he didn't do anything. Deciding to play his game, Monroe focused on the road. He took another turn and his house came into view. He swerved into the driveway.

"We're here." He announced as he turned off the ignition. Nick took a curious glance at his house through the front window. A delighted smile passed over his face. Unexpectedly he detached himself from Monroe and dashed out the car before Monroe could blink. The Blutbad stared as Nick bounded up the steps and bounced in place, waiting for Monroe.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Nick shouted with glee. Bewildered Monroe got out, locked the car, and opened the door for Nick. Nick dashed in like the child he was. The house resonated with laughter as Nick charged from one room to the other.

"Don't break anything!" Monroe shouted after him as he caught a glimpse of Nick through the kitchen opening. The Grimm didn't respond but instead ran faster but carefully. He rounded the house before venturing into the kitchen red faced with a goofy grin. Monroe felt a sense of weird but ignored it. Nick was suffering from amnesia so he was excused from acting like a child though he was a grown man. Instead Monroe patted the other side of the island. Nick leaned heavily onto it.

"You hungry?" Monroe asked. Nick nodded. "What do you want to eat?"

"Smiley Face!" Nick shouted, "Smiley Face!"

"…" Ok, he'll bite, "what's that?" Monroe asked in response.

"Smiley Face, stupid!" Nick giggled. Monroe glared at him like a parent.

"Nick Burkhardt! We do not use that kind of language in my house." Nick stopped giggling immediately. He stared at Monroe. "Understood?" The Grimm nodded quickly.

"Good, now, I don't know what a Smiley Face is. So please explain?" Monroe asked in a hopeful voice. Nick resumed giggling.

"Aunt Marie makes them! They're pancakes but she cuts smiley faces into them! So I call them Smiley Face!" Nick cheered.

"Aunt Marie…" Monroe whispered as he searched the fridge for that box of pancakes he bought a month ago. An image of the fragile Grimm elderly woman flashed by his mind; the way she was dying in the hospital bed and still managed to threaten him. He felt nothing but hostility towards the woman when they first met, him being a Blutbad and all. But she grew on him especially when she was attacked. Quickly he shook the memory out of his mind and got out the pan.

"How many you want?" He asked Nick.

"Three!" Nick held up three fingers. Monroe nodded.

"Alright, go wash your hands. I'm sure you know where the bathroom is already." Monroe instructed. Nick nodded and charged down the hall making airplane noises. Monroe stifled his laugh. He couldn't wait to tell Nick about how he acted when he snaps out of this. The Grimm will decapitate him then himself. It would be murder-suicide.

Nick returned to the kitchen humming again. He pulled a chair with him and plopped down by the island. Monroe turned around to check on him and Nick smiled. Monroe smiled back on instinct. He caught himself and turned around.

_What the hell are you doing, Monroe? _He scolded himself as he scooped out the pancakes and placed them on a plate. Carefully he cut three happy faces, they were unsymmetrical but he deemed them passable for his first attempt. Once everything was prepared Monroe placed the plate in front of Nick whose eyes bugged happily. He rubbed his stomach and dug in. It was a hilarious ordeal watching Nick eat as a seven year old. Syrup ran down his chin with each giant bite of the pancakes. Nick seemed content with just stabbing the pancake like it owed him money and tearing into it Neanderthal style. Monroe scrunched his nose as he noticed the syrup stains on Nick's blue dress shirt.

"When you're done go dump your shirt in the laundry basket in the bathroom." Monroe spoke breaking the silence.

"Then what would I wear?" Nick asked through a mouthful of pancake. Monroe contemplated that for a moment. He could always stop by Juliette's to get some of the man's shirts and pants but that'd seem unfair to Juliette. She was hurt by Nick's reluctance to go with her. It would just be pouring salt on the wound if he went to get his belongings.

"I don't have any clothes for you now but you can wear some of mine."

"I'm a child…" Nick stated.

"You are but have you forgotten? You hit your head?" Monroe reminded him. Nick looked down at himself.

"So I'm actually an adult?" Nick asked. Monroe nodded. "But I'm seven." Nick countered.

"In your mind your seven but you're an adult in body." Monroe hoped to the high heavens that Nick got it. Luckily Nick took one more look at himself then nodded eagerly.

"I get it! It's like my great uncle! He always thought he was twenty when he was actually in his nineties!" Nick shouted louder than necessary.

"Right…" It was scary how Nick would seem dumb as shit then as perceptive as if he was normal. Nick finished off the rest of his pancakes and hurried into the bathroom. "Take a shower while you're in there!" Monroe shouted after him.

"OK!" Nick shouted back and the bathroom door closed. Monroe got to work washing the dishes as he listened to the water cascading down from the shower facet. He listened as Nick moved around in the shower, picking up bottles and placing them back down. At the same time he collected new packs of white undershirts and boxers and five pairs of new exercise pants that he had stored away. They were back-ups but this situation came first. He took out one of each and placed them by the floor of the bathroom door.

He knocked on the door. "Yes?" A muffled reply came a few seconds later.

"I left some clothes out here by the door for you." Monroe almost shouted over the water.

"What?" Nick shouted and turned the shower off.

"There's clothes for you by the door." Monroe said. Without actually seeing Nick, he felt like he was talking to the adult Nick and not the hyperactive child that was seven in an adult body.

"Ok," and the showers were back on. Monroe sighed. This was going to take a great toll on his mental state. The Grimm was seven but to Monroe he was still an adult man and it was hard seeing him as a child. There was also the issue of him being clingy. It was not normal behavior but he doesn't know what kind of child Nick was. Aunt Marie was the only connection he knew to Nick's past but the woman was six feet under the ground. Even if she weren't, it would be slay first and ask questions later if they ever met again. Once again his thoughts trailed to Juliette. As much as he didn't want to, he had no choice. She was his only link to Nick's personal life, the life that they hadn't delve in yet. He casted a last glance at the bathroom door before heading into the living room for the cordless phone.

Fluently he dialed Nick's home number. It rung three times before Juliette's solemn voice answered. "Hey, Juliette, Monroe."

"_Monroe, is something wrong?" _Her voice shook.

"No, I know this isn't a good time and I'm just pouring salt onto the wound but… do you know anything about Nick's childhood, specifically when he was seven." Monroe asked awkwardly.

"… _No, why?" _Her voice was accusing now.

"Well… like I said salt on wound but Nick is eerily clingy. I tried pulling my arm away during the drive here but he latched onto it like a lifeline… I think it has something to do with what happened when he was seven."

"… _I see… I can go through Nick's stuff and see if I can find anything substantial. It does seem unnatural behavior." _She seemed hesitant to do it but suggested it anyway.

"Thanks," Monroe felt a sense of déjà vu except this time it was he saying 'thanks' not Juliette.

"_I should be the one saying thanks. Nick must be quite a handful, especially for someone who isn't good with kids." _Monroe felt like that sentence was supposed to _burn_; what gossipy women call an insult. He sensed some hostility from Juliette. And what was peculiar was he understood why she felt the need to insult him. Inexplicably he had stolen her fiancée right before her. It was her job, her position, to nurse Nick back to health. Not Monroe. He was just a friend, she was the fiancée but Nick preferred Monroe to the love of his life. Of course she'll be hurt and pissed.

"Yeah, he is. Anyway I hope you hit something during your search. Bye," Monroe quickly hung up after that first attempt at escaping a_burn. _He hopes he did escape and not dump oil in the fire. He didn't want to face the wrath of a woman.

Just as he placed the cordless back on its pedestal Nick came bounding in dressed in Monroe's new clothes. His hair was still wet and the shirt was semi-soaked. Monroe frowned.

"Nick, did you not dry yourself first?" He asked. Nick flopped down onto the couch beside him and crossed his legs.

"I did but then I got tired…" He explained with a lazy speech.

"Talk correctly," Monroe responded automatically. Nick pouted but nodded then yawned. Monroe snuck a look at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. This time of day, if he remembered correctly from his childhood, was naptime.

"It's time for your nap." Monroe stood.

"No," Nick shook his head but yawned again.

"You're tired, you need to take a nap. No buts, ifs, or ands." Monroe recited what his mother used to tell him. As any child, Nick pouted but nodded sleepily and followed Monroe into the guest bedroom. Monroe stripped off the dust-covered sheets. He replaced them with warmer and fresher sheets. Upon completion Nick jumped into bed and rolled around taking in the smell of lavender softener. Monroe couldn't help but chuckle at the small action. Finally, after much wrestling, the Grimm settled into the blankets. Monroe pulled it up to his chin.

"Have a nice nap," Monroe couldn't help but smile. Nick beamed at him but was cut off with a yawn. He snuggled into the fluffy pillow. Monroe left the door open a crack as he retreated. Immediately light snores filled the house as Monroe settled himself into his workstation to catch up on his clockwork.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

I found a way to update even using my mom's computer and not leave any trace of my _yaoi activities. _(Looks around suspiciously) My updates will most likely be closer together now unless I catch the lazy bug. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it yada yada yada yada.

Leave me a review that details what you thought and hope to see in the future. This story hasn't been set in stone yet so I can still consider some changes if you really want it. But you have to tell me; I'm not a mind reader.

Till the next chapter, my readers! : D


	3. Chapter 3

**Twisted Fate**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Grimm. All characters belong to the creator(s) of Grimm. I am only borrowing them for my fan fiction writing purposes._

Summary: In the midst of chasing a Grimm creature, a wayward spell collides with Nick and changes everyone's life especially Monroe's.

Chapter 3

Monroe's wish for a peaceful afternoon catching up with his work was interrupted when the doorbell rang approximately two hours later. He looked up from the magnifying glass that he had trained on a tiny wristwatch. The glasses obscured his vision as he looked at the door. Curiously Monroe strolled over and peered through the peephole. It was Hank.

"Hello…" Monroe opened the door and greeted the detective awkwardly. Hank grunted and muttered a hello. He was feeling the awkwardness as well.

"Sorry to bother you, I dropped by the hospital and they told me that Nick went home." Hank announced.

"… How'd you know he was here?" Monroe asked him; catching on the phrase "_Nick went home._" Hank rubbed the back of his neck.

"The nurses were saying something about him not wanting to go with Juliette and clung to you instead." He explained. Monroe stared at him for a moment before welcoming him in. They walked to the kitchen together.

"Coffee?" Monroe offered the warm beverage. Hank nodded.

"Thanks."

"Nick is still sleeping but you're welcome to wait for him to awaken… whether he knows you or not…" Monroe spoke the disconnected thoughts that floated by his mind.

"The doctor told me about Nick's condition. How bad is it really?" Hank accepted the coffee and sipped it testing its quality. It passed his test he took a larger gulp. Monroe settled across from him on the island with his own cup of coffee.

"Weird, he says he's seven but he's attached to me like he's two." Monroe grumbled. It was weird standing here with Hank and not Nick. Normally Nick would be hounding him for information on creatures and talking about Hank. But now it was Hank talking about Nick with him. It just didn't feel right but he kept his face placid. There was no need for Hank to find out he was panicking.

"He's attached to you? You mean like he's taken a liking to you?"

"No, I mean he's actually _attached_ to me. Won't let me go, not even when I tried to use the bathroom during his check-up. He jumped me." Monroe shot the rest of his coffee back like a shot of tequila. Hank snorted border lining an actual laugh.

"That's not normal." He commented off handedly.

"I have Juliette going through his things to see if we can get some clue on what kind of child he was. It's definitely connected to something." Monroe turned his back on the detective to wash his cup. Hank fell silent.

"How's she taking it?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Monroe was lost. He turned back around while placing the cup into the drying rack.

"Juliette, she must be pretty upset."

"She is but… I don't know." Monroe walked out of the kitchen and back to his workstation. "You're welcome to stay but-!" Suddenly a scream alerted him that Nick was awake. He dashed into the guest bedroom to see Nick sitting up and bawling his eyes out. His arms gripped tightly onto one of the pillows that surrounded him. Acting on instinct Monroe sat down on the bed and petted Nick's head. He made soft shushing sounds. Hank stood by the door shocked and stoned.

"What's wrong? You ok, Nick?" Monroe asked after Nick mellowed down to sniffles. Nick looked at him with teary eyes. Without warning he lunged for Monroe, tackling the man down onto the bed. His arms wrapped around his waist tightly and he burrowed his face into Monroe's neck. The Blutbad could feel the wetness on the Grimm's face. The slight tremor of his body worried Monroe. Much like a mother he wrapped one arm around Nick's own waist and petted the back of his head.

"It's ok, it was only a nightmare, and you're safe. Look Nick, you're home." Monroe gestured to the room. Frightfully Nick peeked an eye out from Monroe's neck. He scanned the room. His grip loosened but he still trembled. Monroe spared a look at Hank who was still gaping by the door. Once he caught the detective's eye, Monroe placed his finger to his lips then motioned for him to go wait outside. Hank nodded retreating with glee.

Carefully Monroe repositioned them so he was leaning on the headboard and Nick was on him. The Grimm whimpered but settled. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Every once in a while Nick would whimper or whine but Monroe kept petting his head. It soothed the Grimm. When he felt the timing appropriate Monroe pushed Nick away slowly. The Grimm complied.

"Want to talk about it? What did you dream about?" Monroe asked carefully. Nick shook his head.

"Too scary!" He whined simply.

"Alright, too scary, we won't talk about it. Do you want to go back to sleep?" Nick shook his head again. "What do you want to do then?" Monroe asked. Nick thought for a moment.

"TV!" He shouted. Without waiting for permission Nick darted out the room and down the hall. Monroe followed after him closely hoping he wouldn't bump into Hank. Luck was not on his side when Nick came barreling down the hallway his way. This time he was prepared and wrapped Nick in a hug when the Grimm crashed into him.

"There's someone sitting on the couch!" He shouted wide-eyed. Monroe chuckled.

"Not someone, Nick. That's Hank. He's a friend. Come on." Monroe held Nick's hand and led him back into the living room where Hank had stood from the couch. He looked worried and scarred. Monroe gave him a stern look before presenting Nick to him. Nick, like with Juliette, fought to return to the safety of Monroe's back. But Monroe wouldn't have any of it. He pushed the Grimm forward steadily.

"Nick say hello to Hank. He won't hurt you." Monroe assured. Nick eyed Hank then muttered a small hello before dashing for Monroe's back.

"Uhhh…" Hank didn't know what to say. It was weird watching his genius profiler of a partner acting like a clingy child. It was hilarious but he knew it would be inappropriate to laugh. It really would. Instead he settled for looking at his watch and cursing, pretending he was late.

"I got to go, about his past… I'll see what I can get on my end." Hank waved good-bye and charged for the front door. Once the door slammed shut Monroe detached Nick.

"Why don't you watch TV for a while?" Monroe suggested. He picked up the remote that sat on the couch. Nick took it cautiously and settled into the couch. He beamed at Monroe who smiled back. Nick turned on the TV, surfing through the channels immediately. Monroe returned to his workstation to finish his work, keeping an ear open to Nick's activities. He had to remind himself Nick was seven, in need of supervision.

The rest of the day went by quietly. Monroe went through three of his projects and Nick sat obediently in front of the TV watching cartoons. Occasionally Nick would get up and get something to drink from the kitchen or use the bathroom but other than that it was peaceful. It almost seemed normal for them to behave like this, father and son. By sunset, Monroe was ready to eat dinner and so was Nick. At the same time as Monroe got up Nick announced he was hungry. Monroe agreed. With Nick following his trail, Monroe headed for the kitchen. He peeked into the fridge to find nothing substantial for a child to eat.

"Let's eat out, today. We'll go food shopping tomorrow." Monroe smiled at Nick. The Grimm nodded his head excitedly and rushed to put his shoes on. The scene gave Monroe the feeling of being a father. As he walked calmly to the door Monroe figured he was actually pretty good at this father role. Nick was always content and happy. He managed to ride out the whole nightmare scene and the crying scenes. Perhaps he was made for this.

Little did he know, he was in over his head; the trip to the restaurant was quiet. Nick hummed and stared at the nighttime lights. They had decided to eat Chinese. Monroe thought it ironic that Nick loved Chinese, with the whole detective, Chinese food stereotype. However he kept it to himself as they pulled up into the driveway of a local Chinese restaurant.

They were seated quickly with menus. The hostess stared at Nick as he bounced in his seat and drew pictures with his finger on the table. Monroe cleared his throat and looked at her when she turned to him. She replaced her bewildered expression with a professional smile.

"Your waiter will be with you in a minute." She announced and walked back to her podium. As she said their waiter came striding their way. Nick beamed at him and he returned the smile. He seemed more professional than the hostess. The waiter turned to Monroe.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked. Monroe nodded. He knew by heart what he wanted.

"I'll take a Chicken Hunan Style and a cup of coffee." The waiter nodded and wrote it down. "Nick?" Monroe asked the seven-year-old Grimm who was playing with the menu. Nick blinked then beamed.

"I want Sweet and Sour Pork! And orange juice!" He announced. The waiter nodded again but cast a glance at Nick. He ignored the question he was dying to ask in favor of placing in their orders. Monroe was thankful for it. He didn't need or want to go into a full explanation about why a grown man was acting like a child.

They were the center of attention in the restaurant. Many of the patrons were staring at Nick playing with the utensils. Mothers were pulling their children close and fathers were keeping them in sight just in case Nick decided to attack anyone. Monroe had the urge to tell them to stop looking and growl but he knew that was a bad idea.

"Nick, stop playing with your fork and spoon." He settled for scolding Nick instead. He wasn't supposed to be playing those anyway. Nick placed the utensils down. He stared out the window at the traffic instead. The rest of the wait was quiet. Nick seemed content with watching the nighttime activities of many average civilians. Monroe looked around the restaurant and glared at anyone who would stare at Nick.

Their food arrived just as Nick was beginning to get restless. The Grimm jumped into his food right away. He couldn't get the fork in his hands fast enough. Monroe had thought he was going to ditch the fork in favor of eating Neanderthal style.

"I love Sweet and Sour Pork!" Nick announced after several bites of pork. Monroe looked up from his meal. His eyes zeroed in on the pile of bell peppers at the corner of Nick's plate.

"Eat your bell peppers." That's when the trouble began. In response to his command Nick stared at the peppers. His fork lowered, as did his enthusiasm. Seeing the change Monroe straightened his back and eyed the Grimm's every move. Nick shook his head.

"Eat your bell peppers." Monroe's patience hasn't worn thin yet but he was getting annoyed. He didn't have experience with kids but he knew where this was going and he wanted to run. Nick shook his head harder pushing the plate away.

"No!" He shouted that one syllable. Many heads turned.

"Nick Burkhardt! Eat. Your. Bell. Peppers." Monroe scolded.

"No! You can't make me!" Nick stuck his tongue out at Monroe. The Blutbad refrained from jamming his fork into the table though he'd very much wanted to. Somewhere in the sick part of his mind, Monroe imagined stuffing the bell peppers down Nick's throat, murderous or not.

"You have to eat your bell peppers, they are good for you." Monroe tried reasoning since it worked last time with the car incident. However he was in over his head. Nick still refused to eat his bell peppers. In fact he had took to slamming his fists onto the table. Monroe's patience snapped.

"You will stop slamming your fists on the table and eat your bell peppers or I'm kicking you out!" He shouted. Immediately Nick stopped. His eyes grew wide and even though it pained him he shoveled the bell peppers into his mouth. As he chewed tears threatened to fall but he sniffled and scrunched his eyes shut.

Monroe felt terrible seeing the display of hurt and pain in front of him. His anger dissipated, left with nothing but regret and guilt. He looked around seeing the disapproving looks from mothers and fathers. They glared at him. He huffed before picking up the now empty plate. He placed it under Nick's chin.

"Spit it out." He ordered quietly. Nick shook his head and kept his eyes closed but didn't dare swallow. He whined at the back of his throat and tried again. Never have Monroe saw someone having that much trouble swallowing. It showed how much pain Nick was in from eating those bell peppers. "I'm sorry, Nick. I won't kick you out, I promise. Now spit them out." Nick didn't move. "Come on… it's ok…" Monroe tried again. This time Nick opened his eyes to look at him. Monroe smiled and pushed the plate forward in gesture for him to spit it out. The Grimm's mouth opened and out came the over chewed bell peppers. They were a mushy saliva coated mess.

Monroe placed the plate aside. "Finish eating your pork. I'm sorry I threatened you and forced you to eat something you don't like." Monroe apologized again. This time when he looked, there were some forgiving smiles and approving nods. Nick did as he was told. The rest of dinner went by silently without incident. Nick finished everything on his plate, much to the Grimm's surprise. He bounced right back into hyper mode as he went into an entire dialogue about how he had never eaten that much before.

Monroe listened to the story at least a hundred times on the way home. There was no off button with Nick, not even when he had the Grimm go brush his teeth. Nick talked through the foam! Monroe figured it be best if he just ignored him till he grew tired of himself talking.

"Time to go to sleep Nick," Monroe announced once Nick ventured into the living room rubbing his eyes. The Grimm nodded backtracking his steps to the guest bedroom. Monroe followed after him.

"Can you tell me a story?" Nick asked suddenly once he was settled into the sheets. Monroe stood awkwardly mentally gawking and panicking. He didn't know any stories. He wasn't the story kind but Nick seemed so hopeful. His eyes shone with expectant. The Blutbad sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Nick moved over so Monroe could lie against the headboard.

"What do you want to hear?" He asked.

"Mmhmm… I want you to make something up! No more fairy tales like The Three Little Pigs or Red Riding Hood or Hansel and Gretel!" Nick demanded. Monroe blinked, it seems Aunt Marie had been busy. She was already educating him at the age of seven. However Nick's demands left Monroe blank. He didn't know what to tell him. Those were all the stories he knew. Then he cast a glance at Nick. But it wasn't the present Nick that he saw. It was the badass detective that busted down his door upon their first meeting. It was the Grimm that didn't kill based on creature but on intent and moral value. He got his story.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Monroe smiled fondly as all the memories they had was pulled forward from his mind. "There once was a young detective who has a special power. He had the ability to see certain people for who they really are, monsters. It was his job to hunt them. However he didn't do things traditionally. Instead of blindly hunting these monsters he became friends with them. He talked to them and he tried to help them. This young man gained a friend, a monster that decided to not be a monster. Together—" Monroe looked down at Nick who had fallen asleep. Slowly he got off the bed.

The door slipped closed behind him. He sighed before heading to his own room. Today had been a long first day.

**MONROEANDNICK**

_A twisted fate you have. _

_The voice echoed in Nick's mind as he looked around him. He was standing in the middle of a forest. The trees bowed over the canopy dividing the moonlight into slim strips. Nick reached a hand out to one of the strips. He stared at the gun held in his hand. It shined in response to the light. His eyes traveled to the leather jacket he wore and down to his jeans. His other hand traced the gun hoister at his hips. The badge on his belt glowed as he shifted capturing his eye. Leaving the hoister his hand ghosted over the badge. _

_A twisted fate you have. _

_There it was again. The voice that haunted him, confused him, and intrigued him. He turned following its echo. He began chasing it with his gun raised in front of him. His feet led him past trees, bushes, and piles of dead leaves on the ground. He heard no sounds other than the echo. It grew loud as he kept running. He tried putting his gun down but instinct told him to keep it up. _

_Nick didn't know why he was there. Why he was feeling so scared. But he did know he wasn't alone because that voice was coming back for him. He had rooted himself to the tight-packed soil underneath his feet. His arms flexed as he readjusted his hands unnecessarily on the gun. He waited as the voice grew closer and closer. With each echo it vibrated with so much intensity that he could feel it at the back of his throat. _

_But what came back for him wasn't just the voice. A bright white blinding light swerved his way. It was just a strip, nothing more. It flew with sharp edgy turns with one destination in mind: him. Survival instincts told Nick to run and against all better judgment he turned and ran. He didn't look back but he knew it was following him and closing distance. Nick knew he couldn't outrun it. But he tried anyway. _

_The light slammed into his back sending him face-planted into the soil. It burned, spreading through his body into his fingertips. They itched and he flexed them only to have the burn morph into cold, below zero decrease cold. The cold backtracked the burn's tracks to the center of his core. He screamed. _

Nick jolted awake immediately. His lungs extended as a scream tore out. Instantly his door flew off it's hinges whacking the poor innocent wall beside it. Monroe stood at the doorway alert and red eyed. He growled at nothing in particular. Nick kept screaming until he realized there was nothing to scream about, it was a dream. His scream subsided into a throbbing pain in his throat. In its replacement were tears threatening to flow from his eyes. He stared at Monroe who took to sniffing the room upon his entry.

"Monroe!" Nick cried scrambling out from under the octopus-like blankets towards the Blutbad. He had not noticed the eyes and behavior of the Blutbad. And he wasn't going to anytime soon as he wrapped his arms around Monroe's waist. The Blutbad stiffened, sniffed, and then sighed. His arms wrapped around Nick's shivering form softly.

"Was it another nightmare?" He asked after several minutes of silence. Nick nodded his head. "Want to talk about it? It won't make it disappear but you'll feel better." Monroe didn't even know what he was saying. There was no way a seven year old would understand him. Right? Nick tightened his arms.

"I-I was in the forest." He spoke in a soft stiff voice. It was barely a whisper, so soft that if Monroe didn't have advanced hearing he wouldn't have caught it. His ears twitched at that statement.

_Could it be? _Monroe pushed Nick back carefully. He knew that gesture could be misinterpreted. Luckily Nick complied. He settled to gazing up at Monroe with uncertain eyes.

"Could you explain it to me?" Monroe asked. Nick nodded slowly. The Blutbad cast a glance at the bed it was in disarray. Surely Nick wouldn't want to get back on it so he opted for his bedroom. It was more personal than the kitchen or living room. Maybe even protective. He wasn't sure but he knew it was the right choice.

"Do you want to go talk in my bedroom? You look too scared to get back on that bed." Monroe nodded to Nick's bed. Nick glanced at it then pulled Monroe towards the door. He chuckled and followed the Grimm. He should have known Nick knew every square inch of his house when Nick maneuvered them easily to his room. The door was opened and inside was the evidence that he had dashed out of the room. His pillow lay lonely on the floor by his bed. His blanket threatened to fall over any minute.

Monroe picked up the pillow and laid it back where it belong beside his other one. He fixed the blanket before tugging it back. Affectionately he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Nick climbed up eagerly though his body still shook. The Grimm leaned into him once they were settled. And he allowed it.

"I was in the forest," the repeated sentence was reinforced with confidence and solidity. "I was chasing something. There was a gun. I was holding it." Monroe listened intently. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Nick telling him this. Not the seven year old that currently inhabited his body. The voice was the same so were the words. His imagination only intensified when Nick said, "there was a gun. I was holding it." It reminded him so much of Nick Burkhardt but also broke it just as fast. The way the Grimm described it was like he hadn't held a gun before. And at seven, he hadn't.

"Go on," Monroe's throat tightened. There was disappointment wedged in his heart making it's way up his throat. Confusion followed straight after. Why was he disappointed that it was not Nick Burkhardt but this child?

"There was this voice… it kept saying 'a twisted fate you have'. What does that mean?" Nick asked suddenly. His fear forgotten, replaced by curiosity and wonder. Monroe repeated the phrase in his mind. It sounded like a curse no matter how he deciphered it. But he wasn't going to tell a child that. Instead he settled for ignorance.

"I'm not sure, Nick." He answered with a voice, hopefully, of sincere confusion. Nick shrugged and returned to his story.

"It wanted me to follow it and I did. I had the gun the entire time!" He spread his arms out. "But then I stopped and the voice came back for me." This time his eyes widened. "Then! There was this bright light! It chased me! And then attacked me! Then there was pain! Lots and lots of pain!" Nick stopped there. He stared wide-eyed, anticipating Monroe's reaction.

Monroe was beyond excited. He was ready to tackle Nick's mysterious activities during his last minutes in the forest. No one knew what happened except for Nick. But Nick right now didn't even know how old he really was. If his instincts were right, this dream was about that night.

Nick was remembering.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

I think I'm going a little too fast with the whole Nick forgetting and then Nick remembering in a day. However I'm also finding this scene perfect and didn't have the heart to change it.

Tell me what you think about this pace. Keep in mind that he's not necessarily remembering it all right away. But I still find my story progressing really fast. So please review and give me your opinions.

Till the next chapter, my readers! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Twisted Fate**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Grimm. All characters belong to the creator(s) of Grimm. I am only borrowing them for my fan fiction writing purposes._

Summary: In the midst of chasing a Grimm creature, a wayward spell collides with Nick and changes everyone's life especially Monroe's.

Chapter 4

Nick refused to return to his own bed. He felt safe with Monroe and he was insistent on staying in the Blutbad's room. The retelling of his story had him calmed but still spooked. His room only added to the recipe. Monroe gave in easily. He was prepared for Nick's insistent on sleeping with him. The minute he suggested they talk in his room he locked the door to his only escape of sleeping peacefully alone.

He tucked Nick in and smoothed the hair on the crown of his head. Nick purred and snuggled into Monroe's side.

"Good night, Nick." Monroe whispered.

"Good night, Monroe." Nick whispered back. Monroe kept patting Nick's head until he heard the soft slowing breaths indicating the Grimm had fallen asleep. With cautious care he slipped out of bed. The fact that Nick was remembering something bothered him. He knew he wasn't going to sleep unless he checked this out.

As he made his way to the kitchen Monroe thought about Nick's dream. One thing bugged him. It wasn't the forest it was that light that Nick explained. He walked into the kitchen in deep thought. The light couldn't have been a metaphor. Could it? Monroe leaned on the counter as he poured himself a glass of water. If Nick had been shot it would explain the light, the bullet reflecting the moonlight and all. But he wasn't so that couldn't have been it. Perhaps it was an actual light?

That would make more sense. Nick was a Grimm. Ninety percent of the time anything that happened to him would be Grimm related. However what puzzled him was still the light. As far as he knew no creature could do something like that. It wasn't possible. But there was only one way to check for sure.

Monroe left his glass of water on the counter in favor for the phone. He punched in Hank's number; Nick had given it to him for emergencies. This seemed like one. The phone rang for three beats before Hank picked it up mid-fourth ring. His voice was groggy as he greeted Monroe.

"Hank, its Monroe." Monroe announced himself. The line was quiet then he heard bed sheets shifting and feet plopping onto wooden floor.

"Monroe, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with Nick?" Hank asked urgently.

"Nick's fine but I got a sudden emergency… I know it's late and all but do you think you can swing by for a little while to watch him? It's not much, he's just sleeping." Once again the line was dead but then Hank sighed.

"Sure, emergencies are emergencies. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Hank seemed annoyed but Monroe knew he'd do anything for Nick. That's what partners are for.

Exact to his word, Hank arrived fifteen minutes later. His eyes drooped and he was the perfect poster boy for Sleepy's. Monroe ushered him in.

"Thank you for doing this. Nick just fell asleep after a slight nightmare. You can use the guest bedroom. Nick is sleeping in my room. I'll be back real quick! Thanks!" Monroe rushed out the door with his jacket and car keys. Hank stood awkwardly in Monroe's living room listening to the door slam and the Volkswagen peeling out of the driveway. He was completely lost. Hank settled into the couch of the quiet dark house. He had a feeling Monroe was going to be back for a while.

**MONROEANDNICK**

The trailer sat where it was the last time Monroe was here for the gun. That ogre was nasty and he felt terrible for what happened to Nick. The door squeaked open under his careful hand. It was so fragile; he could tear it off with just a fifth of his strength. The trailer whined under his weight as he stepped in. The contents of the trailer still amazed him, weapons, dissected things, and mass amounts of books. Monroe turned on the table lamp and peered over at the bookshelf. His confidence sank to the bottom of his stomach. There were a lot of books on that shelf, a lot.

"O…k…" He sighed in exhaustion. He had only had three hours of sleep before Nick literally screamed him awake. The mass amount of books was only adding to his frustration. "Let's eliminate some of these books." He trailed over the titles of creatures he already knew about. The ones he didn't he plucked them out and placed them on the table. By the time he was done there were a total of at least five books. And they were all at least a hundred to two pages.

Quickly Monroe sat down to skim the books. The first few pages of one book already determined whether it was the creature or not. He read words like "tore limbs apart", "fed to the young", "bred with humans to reproduce", and many more until one book was left. He looked at the title. It read Enchantress.

"… Why did I not start with this one?" He asked himself. He rubbed his eyes. Sleep deprivation was getting to him and throwing his IQ points down a waterfall. He flipped open the book. The first thing that jumped out at him was "Enchantresses are unlike other creatures. They are humans with sorceress like powers and have no form for Grimms to see" and "they are all FEMALES".

_Wasn't Nick chasing a female? _The thought flipped itself over in his mental frying pan. It cooked as he kept reading, feeding it with information. The more he read the more it sounded like Nick got hit with a spell from an Enchantress. However he couldn't find the spell that hit Nick. There were tons of information on their abilities but they were incomplete. They were all over the place.

The last page flipped past his sight and he closed the book. This book was beyond incomplete. It wasn't even half complete. No information on how to track them, how to defeat them, what their personality was, how they lived, only random snippets of their abilities as Enchantresses. For the first time the Grimms failed their own when the time was needed for their help. Monroe placed all the books he didn't need back where he found it. He checked his watch. It was six in the morning already. He groaned. He promised Hank he'd be back quick. It's been four hours.

**MONROEANDNICK**

Hank was already awake when Monroe walked in through the door. By the looks of things, Hank hadn't even gone through his morning routine. The detective was on the phone in the farthest corner of the living room away from the hallway. He was rubbing his neck as he listened intently. Monroe ignored him for now to go check up on Nick. He pushed the door open softly afraid to awaken Nick. The Grimm slept peacefully with his limbs wrapped around a pillow. The blanket lay askew on the foot of the bed. Monroe resisted the urge to laugh as he replaced the blanket over the Grimm. Nick shifted in his sleep and tugged the blanket closer to him.

"Ummm… got a minute?" Hank appeared at the doorway. He was careful to keep his voice soft. Monroe nodded. They returned to the living room.

"What is it?" Monroe asked, a little irritated but Hank brushed it off.

"I've looked at Nick's file over the database. I looked into his life at seven years old…"

"Yeah?" Monroe was ready to growl at him.

"I found out his parents traveled a lot and they were currently in New York City at that time… his parents were murdered." Hank finally dropped the bomb.

"… They were murdered?" Monroe growled. He fought the urge to turn and growl at Hank. The detective nodded.

"I suggest you bring him to a children's psychologist to get a full diagnosis. If in his mind it happened already he needs professional help." Hank peered at the hallway as if Nick would be standing there glaring at him.

"I'll do that, thanks…" Monroe was bewildered. He knew creatures killed his parents but for it to be at seven years old was no coincidence. His eyes peered over at the book he still carried. A haunted feeling sitting at his stomach told him it had something to do with the Enchantress that enchanted Nick.

"I know this is horrible timing and immoral but I got to go. Nick's excused from work, not me." Hank waved good-bye, yawned, and drove off his property. Monroe didn't even bother to see if he locked the doors. He placed the book on his workstation and headed back to his room. Nick was still snuggled into the pillows fast asleep. The Blutbad stripped off his coat while eying the other side of the bed longingly. It was still early, enough time for a few extra hours of sleep.

Mindful of dipping the bed, Monroe slipped in and wrapped the other half of the blanket around him. He cuddled into the pillow slipping his eyes closed. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him suddenly. He shot up alarmed.

"Huh?" Nick sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mommy?" He whined unaware of the environment he was in. Monroe's heart stung as the word passed through his ears. The knowledge of Nick not seeing his mother again was tearing at his heart. Nick looked around the room.

"Mommy?" Nick whined again. Then his eyes settled on Monroe. Realization dawned on him. His shoulders hunched, he tore his eyes away to stare at the blanket upon his legs. Seconds later there were sniffles. "She's not here is she?" Nick asked in a quiet defeated voice. Monroe inched forward unsure what to do. He settled on wrapping his arms around Nick and pulling his head to rest on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Monroe whispered. Finally the dam broke and Nick bawled. Tears streamed at a rapid pace down his cheeks. It stained Monroe's arms but he let it be. Nick needed to get this out. As Nick cried Monroe gone through the day he had with Nick. The seven years old behavior was explainable now. Why he acted so hyper and why he smiled all the time. It was prevent himself from crying and admitting he missed his mother.

"I'm s-sorry fo-for crying!" Nick whimpered between tears. Monroe shook his head.

"It's ok to cry, Nick. It's ok to cry." Monroe whispered, kissing the top of Nick's head. Nick wailed louder. His cries tugged at the strings of Monroe's conscience. He hated the way Nick wailed and bawled over his parents' death. He hated having to sit here and not know what to do. Nick was hurting but all Monroe could offer was a hug and silence encouragement.

"Mommy!" Nick hollered into Monroe's chest as he punched it, each time with grief. Monroe just held on tighter, his hands squeezing the Grimm's head and waist in understanding.

"Cry it out, Nick. Cry it out." Monroe urged him on. The crying session led well into midmorning. Nick never let up on his wailing it only got louder. He pushed Monroe back at some point in favor of screaming into his pillow. Though hurt, Monroe left the room to prepare Nick some breakfast. He figured Nick could use a minute to himself to gather his thoughts. The screaming grew incessant even as minutes passed by.

Then it grew quiet.

Monroe ceased his actions in making eggs to listen. There was no shuffling or the patter of feet on the wooden floor boards. Worry had him turning off the stove and rushing into the bedroom.

"Nick!" Monroe shouted but clasped a hand onto his mouth when he realized the Grimm wasn't in danger. He fell asleep.

_The crying and screaming must have tired him out. _Monroe concluded. He pulled the blanket over him and closed the doors. He packed away Nick's share of the breakfast before eating his own in silence.

Nick sleeps through the morning and most of the afternoon allowing Monroe to ponder over the sudden news about Nick's parents and the coincidence that Nick reverted back to the age when it all happened.

_It's not a coincidence. It must be connected. _Monroe peered over to the book that still sat on his workstation. He knew the contents inside out by now but he needed more. Who could he ask for more information on Enchantresses? They were a secretive bunch that eluded Grimms for most of time. He could always try to locate an Enchantress but he knew his chances of that. It was slim to none. They'll hex him first then ask questions later.

_Perhaps Angelina knows something? She gets around a lot. _Monroe knew it was a long shot but soon found himself reaching for his phone and searching up Angelina's number.

"Hello?" Angelina picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, it's Monroe."

"What do you want, Monroe?" Angelina sounded frustrated and a little pissed. Not that Monroe can blame her. He did side with Nick the last time she was here. Suddenly asking for her help didn't seem like a good idea. She'll probably take this chance to kill Nick in the dead of night or when someone wasn't looking. But he swallowed his fears and went ahead with his plan.

"I need your help. Do you know any Enchantresses?" There was a pause after his sentence.

"Why do you need to know? Monroe, Enchantresses are not meant to be messed around with. They're conniving and manipulative." Angelina started to lecture.

"I know but I think Nick has crossed paths with one and something… bad has happened." He struggled for the right word to use. He hoped bad covered it.

"… That Grimm again," Angelina spat.

"That Grimm saved my life many times. I was lucky he didn't chop my head off during that case about the missing red hooded little girl." Monroe countered. The urge to defend Nick was strong.

"Lucky? You could have taken him!" Angelina shouted.

"Angelina! Do you know any Enchantresses? Yes or no?" Monroe shouted back before it got out of hand. He had to stick to his plan.

"Of course I do. Who do you think you're talking to?" Angelina bitched back.

"Can you get me in contact with one?" Monroe knew he was going to regret this move.

"No, it's too risky. Enchantresses are never to be trusted."

"… I still need to try, Nick's been hexed. I have to fix him, it's the least I can do." Monroe practically begged.

"What do you think you'll be able to do if you get in contact with one? They're a species that sticks together. They'll never tell you anything." Angelina snorted as if calling him incompetent.

"You leave that to me. Just get me in contact with one." Monroe wasn't backing down. This was his only chance in ever getting Nick back to normal.

"Fine I know one who's a little less traditional. She's young so I can't guarantee anything, give me ten minutes," and the line went dead.

Truth to her words, Angelina called back ten minutes later.

"Well?" Monroe asked.

"I didn't get you a meeting but she's willing to talk on the phone. That paranoid freak." Angelina commented before there was the rustling of paper. She recited the Enchantress' number to Monroe who wrote it on the palm of his hand.

"Thanks Angelina," Monroe smiled.

"If anything happens to you don't blame me. Blame your own ass for jumping into this." Then the line went dead once more. Monroe stared at the number. The area code indicated this Enchantress lived right outside of Portland.

_How convenient…. _

Monroe checked in on Nick once more to make sure he was still asleep. The Grimm had flipped positions, his foot atop the pillows and his head by the foot of the bed. Monroe resisted the urge to laugh. He retreated back into the living room and dialed the number.

It rang for several seconds before there was a click. "Hello?" The voice was low and even and sounded awkwardly surprised.

"Hi, I'm Angelina's Blutbad friend who requested your assistance?" Monroe didn't even know why he went formal.

"Dude, relax," the voice laughed. "No need to be all formal." The voice was still ringing with laughter. Angelina's previous warnings seemed exaggerated to Monroe.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous, meeting new people and all."

"Mmhmm, I have that problem sometimes. Anyway, Ang' said you had something you needed help with?" Monroe paused at the use of Angelina's nickname. He hadn't heard anyone but he and her brothers call her that. It made him think just how close she was with this Enchantress.

"Yeah, um, this is going to sound insane and possibly excite you so brace yourself." Monroe warned her first.

"Ok… warned and braced," she giggled. "Go on."

"My friend, a Grimm, got hexed by an Enchantress and now he's regressed back to seven years old. How do I get him back?" Monroe rushed through the sentence.

"You're friends with a Grimm?" The Enchantress mocked. Monroe rolled his eyes, figures; she only heard the first part.

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"Ok," she answered back simply. "Hexed huh? We don't hex people that much anymore… too easily caught in this modern world of science and logic."

"So it wasn't an Enchantress?" Monroe felt his stomach drop several stories.

"I'm not saying it's not," she retraced her steps, "I'm just saying there are not much of us who still hex people. The only ones who do are really traditional; people who can't let go of the old order." Monroe wondered vaguely why she was being so open. Angelina had told him that Enchantresses are secretive but she seems completely open to sharing information.

"Why are you being so open with me?" Monroe decided to call her on it.

"What?" She was caught off guard and responded stupidly.

"I read that Enchantresses were secretive and elusive. Why are you giving me all these answers?"

"You don't want them?" She asked back in return. There was a hint of a smirk in her voice. He would bet his life that she was smirking.

"It's not that—"

"Then why are you complaining? Just accept what I'm giving you." She bit back aggressively. Monroe resisted the urge to growl at her. His wolf had taken that as a challenge but he knew that wasn't her intention.

"Fine, then tell me, if it's a hex how do I reverse it?"

"There's no definite way. You have to find the Enchantress who did the hex."

"… How do I know who did the hex?" Monroe was beginning to feel this was a waste of time.

"Each Enchantress has their own insignia on the hexes they did. It's like a strand of DNA that's left behind. It's imbedded into the hex and then later attached onto the victim."

"Ok, so how do I find this DNA?" There was silence for a moment. "Hello?"

"There should be a mark on the victim. Anything else?" Suddenly she sounded hurried and distracted. Monroe scratched around his head quickly since he didn't want to keep her. She had been extremely helpful despite the nature of her species.

"Not at the moment but if I do can I call you again?"

"Sure, just don't call after nine or before seven."

"Thanks."

"No problem, bye," and the line went dead. Monroe stared at the phone for a minute; there was resemblance between Angelina and this Enchantress.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

I know I haven't updated in a while. It's because I'm also working on an original fiction. I know this chapter is short but I hope you enjoy it and give me some feedback. It'll inspire me to write faster and more. :D

Till the next chapter, my dear readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Twisted Fate**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Grimm. All characters belong to the creator(s) of Grimm. I am only borrowing them for my fan fiction writing purposes._

Summary: In the midst of chasing a Grimm creature, a wayward spell collides with Nick and changes everyone's life especially Monroe's.

Chapter 5

The Enchantress had made it sound easy when she said there would be a mark on the victim but in reality it was the hardest task Monroe had to do in his life. There was no way he could openly search every inch of Nick. The Grimm would shoot him when he returned to normal. Plus it would be extremely awkward. They were not in a relationship that permitted such searches as normal.

Monroe sat quietly in the living room watching TV as he thought of various ways to have Nick checked for the mark when the phone rang. He grabbed it off its pedestal and pressed the talk button without pulling his eyes away from the TV.

"Hello?"

"Monroe, it's Juliette," her voice was soft and controlled. Somehow Monroe knew she was anything but calm.

"Hey Juliette, what's wrong?" Monroe was confused as to why she called.

"… You asked me to go through Nick's belongings?" Juliette pointed out as a matter of fact.

"Oh! Oh! Right! Sorry, how'd it go?" Technically Monroe didn't need her information. He had a lead to breaking the hex.

"Nothing, there wasn't much about his childhood. It was mostly photos of Aunt Marie and Nick."

"I see thanks anyway."

"Ummm… Monroe… how's Nick doing?"

"He's fine, he's sleeping right now." Monroe lied. Juliette didn't need to know more than that. She wasn't a part of this and he wasn't going to bring her into it.

"Are you sure? Can… Can I come see him?" Juliette hesitated.

"Of course you can, Juliette! You're his fiancée," Monroe pointed out. He couldn't believe she was asking him.

"Great, I'll drop by in the evening."

"See you then, bye."

"Bye." Monroe replaced the phone on the pedestal and returned to staring at the TV.

Several hours later Nick shuffled in dragging his feet on the floor. He looked around for Monroe and spotted him on the couch. Sleepily he climbed onto the couch and leaned into Monroe's side. He wrapped his arms around Monroe's waist and snuggled into it.

"I'm hungry," he announced a few seconds later. Monroe looked down at the crown of his head. Warmth was radiating from Nick's body. It was warming him and causing his palm to sweat.

"There's still some breakfast in the fridge, do you want it?" Monroe asked. Nick nodded his head. Monroe detached himself from Nick and headed into the kitchen. He didn't need to turn around to know the Grimm was following him. He reheated the breakfast and gave Nick a fork.

"Try to keep your food in your mouth and on your plate." Monroe instructed as he placed the plate in front of Nick. The Grimm dug in heartily. The Blutbad studied him as he ate. Hank had suggested professional help and Monroe agreed but Nick seemed ok. He was eating quietly and peered around with wide eyes.

"Juliette's coming over tonight," Monroe had meant to surprise the Grimm, make him happy. But that wasn't the case. Instead Nick dropped his fork and charged into Monroe, wrapping the Blutbad in a tight hug.

"No! No!" He shouted. Monroe braced himself against the counter so they don't fall over.

"What's wrong? You were getting along with her at the hospital." Monroe questioned. The Grimm tightened his arms around him.

"No! I don't like her! She's scary!" Nick began rubbing his face into Monroe's shoulder. There were whimpers and words begging him to cancel with her. Monroe stood for a while, gauging the Grimm's reaction. Just when he thought it was unnecessary to bring him to a psychologist, he goes and does this.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell Juliette you're not feeling well. However you have to do something for me," Monroe placed the tips of his fingers under Nick's chin and raised his head. The Grimm nodded eagerly, not caring even if Monroe told him to go die. "I'm going to take you to talk with someone and you have to promise me that you'll try to talk to this person, ok?" Once again the Grimm nodded without thinking. The Blutbad smiled.

Nick had lost his appetite after his outburst and retreated into Monroe's bedroom. The Blutbad let him be.

_Where do I find a psychologist? Does Nick even have insurance? He should, he's a detective…_ Monroe scratched his head as he headed out the backdoor. Thoughtfully he made his way out to the fence while unbuckling his pants. After looking left and right Monroe relieved himself quickly before heading back into the house. Just as he entered his door bell rang. A hint of soap assaulted his nose as he walked towards the door. He furrowed his eyebrows as he opened the door.

"Juliette," it was exactly who he guessed it was. He had forgotten that she said evening and his promise to Nick to tell her that she can't come. Juliette smiled.

"Good evening, Monroe." She pushed past him uncharacteristically. Not wasting a beat she looked around for Nick. The Blutbad closed the door gently.

"Uhhh, Nick's a little upset… so…" Juliette whirled around to stare at him.

"Upset? Oh no, where is he?" Juliette expressed genuine care and worry. She began venturing faster into his house in search for Nick.

"Um, Juliette, I don't think it's a good id—"

"Where is he?" Juliette glared at him while emphasizing her words.

"… My bedroom, it's the second door down the hall." He decided for her to know the truth she'd have to face it instead of him telling her. She didn't even thank him and charged for his bedroom. Without knocking she pushed the door open silently taking a peek in. Nick was curled on the bed hugging one of Monroe's pillows. He wasn't crying, just resting his eyes. As a Grimm he naturally heard the door open. Curious he sat up to see who it was. Juliette smiled at him as she realized he was looking her way. Confident in herself, she pushed the door open wide and stepped in. Preoccupied with looking eased Juliette missed the slight horror that flashed through Nick's face.

"Hel—"

"MONROE!" Nick shouted suddenly over her. She jumped back only to be pushed forward when Monroe dashed into the room. In a flash he was on the bed shielding Nick's body from Juliette. His eyes flashed red before returning to brown. Juliette steadied herself on a dresser by the door. Confusion and anger spiked from her heart as she assessed the situation. She didn't understand why Nick shouted for Monroe. She didn't understand why Monroe reacted the way he did. And most of all she was angry that Nick would treat her like that. She was the love of his life, his fiancée, and yet at the time he needed help the most he was resenting her for something she didn't even know she's done.

She tried to walk forward towards him but Nick just shied away and hid behind Monroe's expansive back. The pillow was abandoned in favor of wrapping his arms around Monroe's waist. Jealousy soared through her veins boiling her blood furiously. Half her mind demanded to know why and the other half was begging for a rational explanation why it wasn't her he was clinging to.

"What's going on?" She demanded. Monroe patted Nick's hands absently as he eyed her. He didn't know why he was acting so protective at one shout of his name. He knew of Nick's condition, he was used to it but the fact that Nick shouted in distress had his blood spiked and fear pulsing through his pores. His main objective was to get Juliette out of here so Nick can relax.

"You promised," Nick whimpered into his back. Monroe peered back at him the best he could.

"I'm sorry; I didn't have enough time to call her." Nick rubbed his face into his back.

"What's going?" Juliette shouted this time.

"I think it's best if you leave for now." Monroe turned to her with a stern look. Juliette gaped at him before laughing.

"Leave? You think you have the right to say that to me? That's my fiancée!"

"Juliette!" Monroe shouted over the last word hoping Nick hadn't heard. But as the Grimm he is, he did. Immediately Nick pulled away and stared horrified at them.

"Fiancée, what, I'm seven! I can't have a fiancée! What are you people talking about?" Nick shouted at the top of his lungs. He picked up the pillow and began beating Monroe with it. The Blutbad shielded his face with his arm as he endured the beating.

"Nick! Nick! Stop it!" Monroe suddenly grabbed the Grimm's arms restricting his movements. The pillow slipped from his hands and the two stared at each other. Tears streamed down Nick's face. Monroe sniffed at the air only to realize Juliette was still there.

"Juliette, I believe it's time for you to go. I'm sorry you had to see this but it's apparent that Nick doesn't want you here." Monroe wasn't going to be nice about it. If Nick didn't want her here then she isn't going to be here. He listened as Juliette stomped her way through his house then the front door slamming harder than Monroe ever had.

Nick continued to cry. When Monroe reached over Nick flinched away with a heated glare of betrayal. Hurt Monroe whispered his sorry and left the room.

**MONROE AND NICK**

Monroe had thought he'd never find out what Nick's insurance was now that Juliette was on horrible terms with the Blutbad but apparently one call to Hank had solved everything. Not only had he gotten Nick's insurance company he also gotten a list of department recommended psychologist. Hank had recommended one of them and spoke highly of this psychologist. Trusting Hank's judgment he gave the psychologist a call and scheduled an appointment for Nick.

The only problem was Nick was refusing to go. In fact after the whole Juliette incident Nick had been acting out. He refused to do many things Monroe asked him to do. He only ate, shower, and sleep. Occasionally he'd run around in Monroe's backyard. He was giving Monroe the most stressful time of his life.

On the day of the appointment Monroe found himself following Nick around the house with his jacket. The Grimm kept slamming doors in his face and glaring at him as he walked from one part of the house to another to avoid Monroe. But Monroe was persistent.

"Please, Nick, I'm sorry." Monroe begged to a closed door. Nick had returned to the bedroom and shut Monroe out before the Blutbad could shimmy in.

"Go away!" Nick shouted back.

"Nick, you need to go. Please? I promise she'll be able to help you."

"I don't need help! You're a liar! Go away!" Nick's voice rose with each sentence. Monroe sighed and his shoulders slumped. He dropped Nick's jacket onto the floor in front of the door.

"Alright," Monroe whispered defeated. He walked back to the living room to get the cordless phone. He dialed in the psychologist's number. She answered quickly and professionally.

"Hi Dr. Houston, I'm calling about Nick Burkhardt's appointment."

"Yes, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Actually yes, Nick's refusing to leave the house. He's holed himself up in his room. I can't get him to leave."

"I see that's definitely a problem… This may be intrusive but would you prefer I make a house call?"

"A house call?"

"Yes, the situation you presented to me is telling me that a house call is in order, of course, with your permission first." Monroe thought about it for a moment. He couldn't get Nick to leave so it'd make sense to have the psychologist make a house call.

"Or course, that's fine." Monroe gave her his address and she gave her estimated time of arrival. He thanked her again and hung up. He trudged back to the bedroom to find the door still closed. He knocked lightly on the wood.

"Nick?"

"Go away!" There was a small thump at the door indicating he had thrown a pillow at the door.

"I just wanted to tell you that the person I wanted you to talk to? She's coming here instead since you don't want to leave." There was silence then all hell broke loose. Nick started to scream and more pillows crashed against the door. He heard a repetitive thumping that sounded suspiciously like Nick beating a pillow against the wall. He shook his head and retreated to the living room to wait for Dr. Houston to arrive.

She arrived on time. Dr. Houston was a small woman of middle age. Her hair was brown and graying. She smiled warmly at him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Monroe. I'm Dr. Gem Houston" They shook hands and Monroe fought the urge to laugh at her first name. He kept a composed business face as he led her to the bedroom. He explained Nick's situation and reaction when he told him she was coming. Dr. Houston listened intently without interrupting.

"It's common among children to react this way. Though he's an adult who regressed back to his childhood years he will still exhibit child psyche. I'll see what I can do." Dr. Houston listened at the door. Nick had calmed and all was silent. She knocked gently.

"Go away!" Nick responded automatically.

"Nick? I'm Dr. Gem Houston. May I come in?" She asked in a soft motherly voice.

"No!" Monroe winced at the rudeness.

"Nick, I just want to talk. I promise that's all we're going to do. I want to know about you. What do you like to eat? What's your favorite color? TV show?" There was silence.

"I like to eat Smiley Faces." Nick responded meekly.

"Smiley Faces? What's that? It sounds delicious." Dr. Houston smiled even though Nick couldn't see her.

"My Aunt Marie makes them! They're pancakes that have smiley faces on them. They're really good!" Nick suddenly brightened.

"Really? I wish I could eat some. They sound even more delicious now. Too bad I don't know how to make them." Dr. Houston sounded genuinely dejected. Monroe mentally clapped at her performance. She truly was a professional. There was a soft patter of feet approaching the door. Dr. Houston turned around and waved Monroe to leave. Understanding her he rushed down the hall back to the living room and sailed over the backrest just in time to hear the door open. He quickly turned on the TV.

"I can teach you!" Nick cheered happily.

"Really? I've always wanted to learn to make pancakes." Dr. Houston laughed gleefully. There was a soft pitter patter of childish feet and another more even controlled set of footsteps heading for the kitchen. Monroe fought the urge to peek. Dr. Houston had made it clear to him to steer clear of Nick for now. Instead he kept the TV on low and listened intently to the kitchen activities. There were a series of clangs from plates and pans and then the click of the stove being turned on.

"So I put the pan over the fire like this?" Dr. Houston asked after several seconds.

"Uh huh, you have to make sure it's in the center or else the pancake will come out weird." Nick instructed truly believing Dr. Houston didn't know how to cook. There was the sound of pan meet stove.

"What do I do next?" Dr. Houston sounded eager.

"Then you pour in the batter, like this." Nick said. Monroe assumed he was pouring in the batter when there were no more sounds. Then there was clapping.

"Wow, you're so smart, Nick! Do you think I'll ever be as good as you?" Dr. Houston asked hopefully.

"Uh huh! When Aunt Marie first made Smiley Faces I've never even knew what a pan was!" Nick shouted enthusiastically.

"Aunt Marie? Can you tell me about her?"

"She's my aunt but I haven't seen her in a while. She comes by every once in a while to play with me and make me Smiley Faces!" Nick shouted the last part happily. Dr. Houston laughed. "She's very nice too! And have pretty hair!"

"She sounds like a wonderful person."

"She is," Nick confirmed. Monroe couldn't help but produce a sympathetic smile. Aunt Marie had been dead for months almost a year now. Nick had gotten over her death fairly easily but as a seven year old, Aunt Marie is still alive. To him she hasn't died yet and was somewhere in the world getting up during the mornings, going through her routines, and going to sleep at night and repeat her day again. She wasn't lying in the ground with worms eating away at her decomposing body. He didn't know how long he could hide this fact from Nick. Sooner or later he was going to ask about Aunt Marie and demanding her visit. What was he going to do then? He couldn't produce a dead person for him. It was physically impossible even in the wesen world.

"Once the pancake is made you cut a smiley face!" Nick's voice broke through Monroe's daze. He leaned backwards onto the couch trying to see into the kitchen. He had no such luck, the stove was hidden from view and so were Nick and Dr. Houston.

"Mmhmm, like this?" Dr. Houston responded a couple seconds later. The scraping noise of plate against counter assaulted Monroe's ears before he heard Nick hum.

"It looks like someone drew it with their left hand." Nick commented with wonder. Monroe resisted the urge to laugh. This Dr. Houston had a career in acting if psychology didn't work out for her in the future. He knew she was acting like Nick was the whole world and the smartest but he didn't think she'd go that far into her act. She was more than a professional, she was an artist.

"It was my first try after all." Dr. Houston answered in a dejected voice. "Could you make one for me? I'd like to see a professional do it."

"Sure," Nick responded happily before setting about to work. Monroe listened to his eased and familiar motions with making a Smiley Face. Minutes later he could smell the aroma of another cooked pancake shuffling out from the kitchen. There was more clapping.

"Wow that looks great." Dr. Houston complimented him.

"Thank you," Nick responded politely.

"How about you give it to Monroe? I bet he's hungry and would love to eat one of your Smiley Faces." Dr. Houston suggested suddenly. Monroe's eyes widened as he panicked and looked around for something to do that seemed natural and didn't suggest he was eavesdropping.

"But… he's mad at me." Nick sniffled.

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't go meet you. That's why he called you over. Because I wouldn't go." His voice became dejected.

"Oh, honey, he's not mad. He's worried about you."

"He is?"

"Of course, sweetie. Monroe cares about you and just wants the best for you. He wants you to be as happy as you can be. He was worried when you said you didn't want to meet me. I was too. I was so excited to finally meet a new friend." Dr. Houston smiled and said the last part excitedly.

"Monroe cares about me? He likes me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he?"

"Because I'm not his child. Because I'm the one who wanted to stay with him. He was going to leave me with that horrible woman!" Nick shouted suddenly.

"Horrible woman?"

"She was horrible! Scary! And mean!" Nick shouted suddenly.

"Alright, honey, we won't talk about the horrible woman." Dr. Houston shushed him. "Why don't you go give Monroe that Smiley Face? I'm sure he'll love it and be happy that you're feeling better." Nick sniffled then there was the fast pattering of jogging feet.

Monroe quickly faced the TV and pretended to be interested in the 50s movie they were playing. It was black and white and he had no idea what was going on. Nick came up to him and tugged his sleeve awkwardly considering he was at full height and Monroe was sitting. The Blutbad turned to him and smiled warmly.

"Yes?" He asked him as if he didn't know what Nick wanted. The Grimm shoved the plate over to Monroe and closed his eyes fearfully.

"I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!" He shouted nervously. Monroe stared at the perfectly made pancake with a perfect smiley face on it. Nick was a pro at this. He gently took the plate.

"Thank you, Nick. You know me so well. I was getting hungry and here you are with a plate of food ready and perfectly made." He commented the Grimm and even ruffled his hair even though he had to stretch to do it. Nick beamed.

"You're not mad anymore?" He asked hopefully.

"Nick, I was never mad. I was just worried you were sick." Monroe clarified.

"I'm fine! I'm not sick! See?" Nick jumped up and down and ran circles around the couch.

"I see you're all better. That's good. You should be smiling whenever you're happy." Monroe smiled and watched the Grimm chase himself around the couch. He took a bite from the pancake.

"Mmhmm!" He moaned in exaggeration. "This is the best food I've ever had." He complimented.

"Really?" Nick glowed brighter than the sun. "I'll go make more!" He dashed back into the kitchen.

Dr. Houston came into the living room and sat on the couch next to Monroe's. Monroe placed the plate down on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Dr. Houston." He expressed his gratitude.

"I was just doing whatever was needed to help. Nick is a wonderful kid. He's high spirited and open to discussion. He's understanding of reason, which is a good thing. Reasoning with him would work better than coaxing, unlike most children." Dr. Houston explained.

"I see that now. I tried coaxing him out of the room. I've never thought to use reason. He is seven at the moment after all."

"That is true. Nick must have been an unusual child. He approaches things differently from what most children would. He is able to form sentences of correct grammar and seems to have a deeper connection to the world than children do. It might be his situation but it might not. However… this horrible woman… do you know who she is?" Dr. Houston frowned with worry. Monroe sighed.

"You wouldn't believe it. Nick has a fiancée, Juliette is her name, but after his accident there have been a shift of affection. We all thought he'd go with her but instead he screams and throws uncharacteristic tantrums whenever she's near. His refusal to leave was also because of a meeting with her. I don't know why, but everything she shows up he goes crazy." Monroe explained.

"I see… that is unusual. Perhaps a look at his perspective at Juliette is in order. I'll see what I can get from him." Dr. Houston looked at her watch. "That's all for today, I have another appointment. Would I see you two again next week?" They stood and Monroe walked her to the door.

"Yes, if anything happens again I'll call you." Monroe opened the door for her and she stepped out.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Monroe."

"You too, Dr. Houston." They shook hands as a final greeting and he watched her get into her car before closing the door.

Nick had piled at least five Smiley Faces on top of one another on a plate by the time Monroe walked into the kitchen. The Blutbad wondered exactly how long it took Nick to make Smiley Faces. After he saw Dr. Houston out Monroe only made one trip to the bathroom to wash his face and do his business. That was about six minutes and Nick already had five Smiley Faces on the plate. At seeing Monroe entering the kitchen Nick beamed. He picked up the plate from the counter to present it to Monroe.

The Blutbad sniffed at the Smiley Faces out of habit. The delicious aroma curled around his nose as if teasing. Though he wasn't hungry his mouth was mass producing saliva and he had to swallow several times to prevent them from overflowing out his mouth. Nick poked a fork straight through the top two Smiley Faces happily.

"I made them just for you!" Nick talked through his cheek straining smile. Monroe smiled back.

"Really? Let's see how it tastes." Monroe accepted the plate before setting it on the island. He pulled the fork upwards until only one Smiley Face was penetrated. Without warning he picked up the Smiley Face and swallowed half of it hungrily. He watched in amusement at Nick's wide-eyed surprised look. The Grimm was about to protest when Monroe moaned in delight.

"This is really good Nick!" He complimented. To prove his point the Blutbad inhaled the rest of his Smiley Faces in record time. Nick cheered and clapped his hands; extremely happy.

The past anger and tension no longer existing between them, it was back to before Juliette and Nick's breakdown. They were once again on good terms. Monroe was extremely fond of Nick and Nick was extremely attached to Monroe. The Blutbad relished at this atmosphere. It felt pleasant, comfortable, and right. This was what he wanted even before he was reformed. A stable household where no matter what conflicts happened they would always be family and nothing can sway that. He wasn't sure about adult-Nick but child-Nick was more than willing to provide that warmth and comfort. And even if it made him seem perverted and disgusting he was going to milk every moment he had with child-Nick for way beyond what it's worth.

There was a disturbing pressure tightening on his guts that told him that child-Nick wasn't going to be around for much longer. That pretty soon Nick would be back and his fantasy would shatter. It will become nothing more than a distant memory that Monroe will wonder if it actually happened and what would have been.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I love you guys!

I went on a temporary hiatus, I know you all hate me for that but I'm working on several stories as I said in the last chapter.

Talking about Smiley Faces… I'm hungry, anyone else hungry?

There's a lot here for the readers to digest so I'll stop it there and get started on the next chapter. I promise I'll have it up the minute I'm done with it. I won't be like those jackasses who finish it then wait a day or two before posting it. *rolls eyes* the whole point of finishing a fic is to post it immediately, guys. Get with the program. *rolls eyes again*

Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think. I love reading your reviews and as I always state in my stories:

_**LOTS OF REVIEWS GET ME UPDATING FASTER; ONE HUNDRED PERCENT GUARANTEE**_

So pitch in and every one write a review. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Twisted Fate**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Grimm. All characters belong to the creator(s) of Grimm. I am only borrowing them for my fan fiction writing purposes._

Summary: In the midst of chasing a Grimm creature, a wayward spell collides with Nick and changes everyone's life especially Monroe's.

Chapter 6

Monroe and Nick were on good terms again. Nick was attached to him again. But the problem still stands: where is the insignia that was left on Nick's body? Monroe had tried asking Nick about it but Nick doesn't seem to remember any weird marks on his body. He even made sure to ask the Grimm to check while he showered but Nick still shook his head and said there were no strange marks. That left Monroe scratching his head in confusion and wearing trail marks into his living room carpet. In his hand was his phone as he gripped it tightly, wondering if he should call the Enchantress one more time. He kept pacing as he debated the option.

Nick was asleep in the bedroom peacefully. The Grimm didn't seem to have anymore nightmares but hadn't said anything about moving back to the guestroom. Monroe had left it alone and pretended to not notice.

Monroe stopped his pacing and looked at the phone. His finger hovered over the talk button. With much difficulty he pressed it and the dial tone met his sensitive ears. He dialed in the number before he could stop and second guess himself. The phone rang expectantly.

"Hello?" She answered after several rings. Her voice was groggy and her greeting slurred.

"Hey, Uh-I'm sorry for calling so late." Monroe greeted lamely. There was shuffling filtering through the phone. She cleared her voice several times.

"You're Ang's friend right?" She asked for confirmation.

"Right," He felt awkward.

"What's up? Is everything ok?" She actually sounded concerned.

"Um-I had Nick check himself for any strange marks but there wasn't any…" Monroe didn't know what to say after that so he left the sentence hanging. There was silence from the other side of the phone.

"That's unusual. Did you check him yourself? Sometimes kids forget to check places."

"I can't exactly do that… he may be a kid mentally but his body is still an adult and he's quite unstable." Monroe rubbed the back of his neck. "Is there anything you can do? I know it's troublesome but I really want to help him since he saved my life numerous times already."

"Mmhmm," she hummed for a while. "If you can bring him down to meet me then I can try to look for the insignia myself." She offered suddenly. Monroe could swear he felt his soul and heart soar along a rainbow and up toward the bright blue colored sky.

"Thank you," Monroe breathed out. She gave him her address and name. He liked her name. Christina. It was simple and yet fitting for an Enchantress.

"We'll most likely be there around four in the afternoon. Is that ok with you?"

"That's fine."

"Thank you again, Christina. If you ever need any help, just give me a call."Monroe offered his own services in return. It was expected manners. She thanked him in return and they hung up.

**MONROE AND NICK**

Christina's house turned out to be more of two houses glued together. It was separate from the other houses like most houses that border a city. (1) It was brick and neatly cleaned and kept. Monroe pulled up into her driveway in his yellow Volkswagen. It looked so small and beat up in comparison to the cars that were parked in the driveways of many homes. He peered at the house before him. It was quiet; sleeping if personified. His ears perked and flexed hoping to pick up some kind of movement inside. There wasn't any.

_Perhaps she's not home? _Monroe thought as he bent over to look at Nick, who sat quietly in the passenger seat looking out his window.

"Nick," Monroe called. The Grimm turned to look at him. "Stay in the car until I come get you." The Grimm nodded. Monroe nodded back before slamming the door shut and jogging up the front steps onto the porch. He eyed the chairs to the left. One of them was those swinging chairs. (Never knew what they were called) His nose wrinkled as he caught the faint trace of dust molding on those chairs. Distractedly he rang the doorbell. The house stayed silent; no voice and no footsteps. After several minutes he slammed his hand hard onto the metal door.

"Hello?" He shouted as he peered through the window. The curtains were pulled back to reveal a simple living room furnished with three couches against a wall. Opposite of it was a flat screen TV with a DVD player and cable. A glass cabinet beside the TV housed a large amount of DVDs. The lights were out but that wasn't a sign that no one was home. It was daytime after all.

"Hello? Christina, its Monroe, Angelina's friend!" He shouted again before slamming his hand onto the metal door harder.

"Stop abusing my door." Christina's voice came from behind. He whipped his body around and pressed hard against the door in shock. Christina, a young woman with straight black hair and green eyes, glared at him. She was several inches shorter than he was but still just as frightening. Her choice of clothing was normal, a pair of jeans and a worn T-shirt. In her hands were grocery bags.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Let me help you with that." He reached forward but she pulled back.

"Thanks but I'm used to doing it alone." Christina pushed past him to get to her front door. "You said four in the afternoon, not three forty-three." Christina stole a look at her watch as she unlocked the door.

"Traffic flowed faster than water." Monroe answered.

"Come on in." Christina didn't even look back as she passed through the threshold of her door. She left the door open for Monroe to close. The Blutbad looked over at the car where Nick was peering under the front glass at them. He waved his hand and Nick shot out eagerly. Monroe waited for Nick to ascend the stairs before leading him into the house.

Christina was in the kitchen crouching in front of the refrigerator as she placed in her groceries. The two waited patiently by her island. She straightened and blinked when she caught sight of Nick.

"This is Nick?" She asked Monroe. Monroe nodded.

"Nick, this is Christina. She's a friend, like Dr. Houston." Monroe smiled at Nick encouragingly. Nick pouted but reached out his hand.

"I'm Nick!" He cheered. Christina took his hand and shook it.

"Good afternoon, Nick. I'm Christina. It's nice to meet you." In a fleeting moment her eyes flashed purple as she blinked. Nick screamed and pulled back. He retreated behind Monroe, gripping his sweater tightly in his fists.

"Nick?" Monroe asked as he peered over his shoulder at the Grimm. Nick was trembling and burrowing his face into his back. The Blutbad whisked his head back to Christina barring his fangs. He growled. She simply took a glass from the dish dryer and poured herself some tap water.

"What'd you do?" Monroe's words were slurred over his fangs.

"Mmhmm," Christina hummed as she drank the water before placing the glass on the counter. "Making sure the creature he encountered was an Enchantress."

"…"

"I didn't harm him, you ignorant Blutbad. I just showed him a trait we all have. He reacted violently, it was an Enchantress."

"You didn't have to scare him to death!" Monroe wrapped Nick tightly against his side as he growled at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. Suddenly the glass on the counter shattered as the veins along her cheek and eyes throbbed visibly. Her eyes glowed purple and her hair lifted like static electricity had lent a helping hand.

"Are you threatening me?" She shouted in a resonating voice. The sound waves vibrated through his bones as he felt the intensity of her anger. The two stood like that for a moment, glaring at each other and daring the other to make an offensive move.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Nick suddenly shouted amidst the tension. The two turned to him surprised as their tell-tale facial features subsided back into the confines of their skin. Nick was glaring at them. He pushed Monroe away and huffed.

"Nick…" Monroe started but Nick shut him up with a glare. While Nick was focused on Monroe solely, Christina had a smirk creeping onto her face.

"A Grimm through and through," she muttered under her breath. Nick turned to her with an angry pout. He marched up to her and started to poke her hard on the shoulder.

"Stop-bullying-Eddie!" He shouted in her face.

"…" Christina stared at him for a moment before raising her arms, as if surrendering, and smiled. "Done,' was her simple reply. Nick seemed satisfied with the answer as he moved back towards Monroe.

"I'm sorry, Nick. We were just disagreeing on something." Monroe patted Nick's head.

"Well, start agreeing! You two look scary with those monster faces! You had fangs and LOTS OF HAIR! Her eyes were glowing and she had weird thingy's in her face!" Nick pointed to Christina. Monroe froze for a moment. He had forgotten. Even though Nick was just but a child he was still the last surviving Burkhardt. He had the powers of a Grimm. In the midst of all this chaos Monroe had forgotten the most crucial information about Nick. The Grimm must have been terrified when he saw other Wesen change in front of him.

"I'm sorry."

"As am I." Christina added. She turned towards the counter where the shattered glass laid. Though they couldn't see her face they were sure her tell-tale features were protruding as her hair rose and she waved her hand from left to right. The shattered pieces of glass, large, small, and microscopic all lifted from wherever they were and traveled to the garbage pail. Once every piece was in she turned around looking just as normal as any human being. Nick clapped thinking it was a magic trick.

"That was awesome!" He clapped louder. Christina let out a single breath of laughter before leading them out of the kitchen and into the living room. She had them sit one couch while she sat on another.

"So Nick, Monroe's told me that you didn't find any weird spots or marks on your body?" Christina asked. Nick cocked his head to the side for a moment.

"You adults are confusing. You ask the weirdest questions." He commented but shook his head no. Christina leaned back and crossed her leg as she stared into space for a moment. Then she looked back at Nick.

"Ok, Nick. I know it's scary to see me like I was before but it's important that we know if there is any marks on you at all. Would you be brave and allow me to look? I promise all that's going to happen is I'm going to look scary. I won't hurt you. If I do, Monroe here," she pointed to Monroe, "will protect you." Nick looked at Monroe then at Christina then at Monroe again. When Monroe nodded his head Nick copied the movement.

"Alright." Christina slid off the couch and kneeled in front of Nick. She only came up to his chin in that position. Together, Blutbad and Grimm watched as her eyes glowed purple the same time the veins protruded the contours of her cheeks and eyes. Nick flinched but closed his eyes and sat straight and unmoving. Christina raised her right hand and stared at it. A purple flame sparked at the tips of her fingers and she wiggled them a bit to spread the unnatural fire. It encased over her wrist, not going any further up her arm. Christina turned back to Nick. She raised her arm to position her hand at the crown of his head. Monroe stretched to peer at Nick's crown. Nothing happened. Her hand just hovered over it. She frowned as she moved her hand slowly down Nick's face, to his neck, and down to his chest as if scanning him with a detector. Her hand traveled down to his waist and she stood to trail up his back and back down the front to his legs and feet. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Monroe asked worriedly.

"I'm not seeing it. That's weird… an Enchantress who did not leave a mark. That's a first." Christina waved her hand to diminish the flame. She groaned as the veins retreated back under her skin and her eyes returned to their green hues.

"You can open your eyes now, Nick." She commented as she slid back onto her couch. Nick opened his eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" He asked. Monroe placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Then Monroe peered over his shoulder at the porch. It was time to get Nick occupied he thought. "Nick how about trying out that swinging chair outside? I need to talk to Christina for a moment." Nick looked at the chair that swung with the wind before nodding and rushing out the door. Christina remained silent until Nick was swinging on the chair and humming some kids tune from television.

"Want some tea?" Christina offered with a small smile. Monroe nodded. Together they headed into the kitchen again. "Is he remembering anything else?"

"Not much, he's only had one dream about that night." Monroe replied. She placed the tea kettle on the stove.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said he was in a forest with a gun and chasing after a voice that said 'a twisted fate you have'. Then he said it chased him and attacked him and then there was lots of pain." Monroe scrunched up his face as he remembered how scared Nick was that night. He was trembling and clinging onto the last bit of his bravery to explain to Monroe what he dreamt about.

Christina pulled two solid glass cups from the upper cupboards. She placed them on the island across from Monroe and leaned her lower body against the cool texture of the island.

"He was remembering the spell, is my best guess." Christina hummed. "Pain… It was probably either a defensive or offensive spell."

"Isn't that all the spells?" Monroe asked slightly confused. Christina shook her head.

"No, there's more but that's not important. What's important is whoever hit your friend with that spell is a master Enchantress. She was able to hide her insignia from plain view and from my search. You're screwed most likely."

"So Nick's going to stay like this?"

"No, not exactly," Christina tapped her nails onto the island making that annoying clack-clack sound that made Monroe's ears twitch. But he remained silent about his discomfort. "Watch the tea." She ordered before slipping out of the kitchen and trotting upstairs. Monroe was left to stand awkwardly in the kitchen with the hissing fire from the stove. His ears twitched as he listened to Nick swinging in the chair outside. His humming had stopped in exchange for silence. The Blutbad leaned his upper body heavily across the island as he listened to the rickety swing of the chair and Nick's feet sliding across the wooden porch lazily. There was his even peaceful breathing as well. It mingled with the passing wind as it swept past his neck and across the porch.

Then the tea kettle interrupted with its loud shrilling. Monroe jerked away from the island to cover his ears. He stared at the kettle for a moment before darting forward to turn off the stove. The shrilling subsided but a faint whistle remained as the water cooled torturing slow. Monroe looked around for some kind of towel or kitchen gloves. She didn't have kitchen gloves but she had a towel sitting on the edge of the sink. He grabbed it, folded it into a square, and wrapped it around the handle of the kettle. He held the cups as he poured in the tea. The thumping of feet descended the stairs at a rapid pace as Monroe had placed the kettle back on the stove. Christina's hand appeared first over the edge of the wall at the arch before swinging herself dramatically into the kitchen. She smiled when she smelled and saw heat rising from the cups.

"Oh, goody, tea's ready!" She cheered before snatching up one and blowing into it. Monroe watched astounded as the smoke rose rapidly before dissipating into the air. Christina's head followed the smoke up with a smile before handing him the cup. He took it hesitantly. It wasn't scalding hot like he expected. Instead the cup was warm. He took a tentative lap at the tea. The temperature was just right. He looked up to watch Christina repeat the action with the other cup before downing it. Monroe did the same. Christina placed the cup onto the island emptied before sticking her hand out. It was clenched into a fist with, what Monroe guessed, something inside it. Monroe stuck his hand out and she dropped an item into his palm. It was a small coin-sized ancient looking medallion. Monroe couldn't make out the markings on the medallion no matter how hard he looked at it. He fingered the skinny brown cloth necklace that held the medallion.

"What is this?" Monroe asked.

"It's a charm that holds a protection spell."

"Protection?" Monroe snapped his head up to look at her. The word "protection" didn't sound protective to him. It sounded more like red-alert danger.

"It's not what you think. There are several protection spells. That charms holds a protection spell that wards off any spells that have been casted to harm an individual. Normally we'd wear it _before _a spell is casted so I don't know how effective it would be for a spell that has already been casted onto your friend. But at this case I'd say give it a shot seeing as it's your only chance at the moment." Christina walked around him to pour herself some more tea. She did the same trick again but this time leaned back against the counter and just cradled the cup, not drinking. She looked at him expectantly. Monroe clutched the medallion.

"Did you make this yourself?" He asked after a while.

"No." She said simply. "Someone else did." Her voice turned sad. That was when she shot the tea back like it was a tequila shot.

"I see," Monroe felt he shouldn't pry. Instead he headed out to the porch with the medallion. He heard Christina following him. Nick was where they had last seen him at, on the chair. The Grimm smiled when the door opened and Monroe stepped out. He patted the seat next to him. Monroe took it obediently while Christina stood by the door.

"Hey Nick, look what Christina got for you." Monroe held out the necklace. Nick stared at it.

"It's old!" He whined. Monroe gave him a stern look.

"That's not nice, Nick. What do you say when someone gives you something." Monroe scolded. Nick leaned forward to peer at Christina. He grinned.

"But she thinks so too!" He pointed at the Enchantress. Monroe turned to see Christina trying to hold back her laughter with a huge grin on her face. She turned away from them and let a chuckle slide before she clasped a hand on her mouth. Monroe turned back to Nick.

"Still Nick, what do you say?" Nick pouted.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"Nick," Monroe warned.

"Thank you," Nick repeated, this time louder. Monroe smiled.

"Good boy," Monroe patted Nick's head before having Nick try it on. The Grimm picked at the necklace before deciding it wasn't that horrible looking. He smiled and let the necklace drop to his chest. Monroe stood and went over to Christina. He stretches out his hand.

"Thank you for helping us. I know how uncomfortable this must make you feel, opening up to us despite your nature." Monroe smiled thankfully. Christina took his hand.

"You're welcome, it was a good experience. Hope he gets well." Christina smiled back.

**MONROE AND NICK**

By the time they got back to Monroe's home Nick was circling around the border of dreamland. His head kept nodding forward and his eyes fluttered heavily. Monroe tried to coax him to take a nap while he drove but Nick fought him on the idea. By the time they pulled into Monroe's driveway Nick was sluggish and boneless. Monroe had opened the door only to have Nick literally slide out of his seat and plop his butt on the pavement.

"…" Monroe stared at the half sleeping Grimm. "Alright, let's go." Monroe slipped his arms under Nick's body and lifted him up without hardship. He locked his Volkswagen and trudged up his porch. He kicked the door in and traveled to the bedroom.

Nick's head became heavy along the way and rolled onto Monroe's shoulder. The Blutbad's heart sped up when Nick shifted to be closer to the heat radiating off the Blutbad's body. As if Nick could hear his beating heart, the Grimm slid a hand up the left side of his chest and wound his arm around his left shoulder to pull himself closer. Monroe chuckled as he kicked open the door to his bedroom. He approached the bed and dipped to deposit Nick into it. The Grimm slid along willingly to curl in the soft fabrics of his pillow and blanket. Nick wiggled under the blankets and moaned at the warmth it had trapped beneath it. Monroe chuckled at the cute display.

"Night Nick." He whispered before leaning down to press a kiss to his brow.

"Night," Nick yawned before turning around and snuggling into the pillow.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

I think I'm coming back with the regular updating but I might be wrong since I live in the moment and most of my plans for the future doesn't go so well.

Anyway please review and let me know what you think! :D Button's right below this message, it's that big rectangular one in the center.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twisted Fate**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Grimm. All characters belong to the creator(s) of Grimm. I am only borrowing them for my fan fiction writing purposes._

Summary: In the midst of chasing a Grimm creature, a wayward spell collides with Nick and changes everyone's life especially Monroe's.

***Author's Note***

_**Ok, I know I had a footnote in the previous chapter but I forgot to add it in. (slaps herself across the face) so; I'll add it in here. **_

I live in NYC and the only time I've ever left the city was to go Long Island. The farthest I've been was to Nassau County, not far, and to me that was like the border of city and suburbs. The houses were surrounded by trees and sometimes close together and sometimes far apart. I've seen houses that were at one end of the highway and then nothing until I was halfway down the highway and a house would be thick into the trees with lots of side roads that twist and turn. I'm not sure if that's how it is for other states but I'm sticking to my experience.

_**Recently someone pointed out that I made a mistake with Monroe's diet. I'm too lazy to go look for that one meal Monroe had in this story so we'll just pretend it didn't happen. (:D) I'll make him a vegetarian starting now! **_

Chapter 6

_It was that dream again. Nick was sure when he dashed through the forest like a mad man. His breathing was quick and his legs burned slightly from lifting them so high off the ground. He looked back and the strip of light was still following him. _

_**Leave me alone **__He tried to say but nothing came out of his mouth. The strip of light darted to the left then straightened and picked up in speed. His fears heightened as he turned around and ran faster. He jumped over an unusually large log and sailed straight out of the forest. He stopped; confused. Straight ahead, across the street, was Monroe's house. And Monroe was standing on the sidewalk collecting mail. Nick turned around to look behind him. The strip of light was gone. He looked up at the sky. It wasn't dark anymore, the sun was out and the skies were blue. _

_Then his feet started moving. He slid down the edge of the forest floor and onto solid road. Monroe started running towards his house. _

_**No! Stop it! Monroe is my friend! Stop it! Someone stop me! **__He shouted in his mind desperately as he watched himself tackle Monroe into his front door and grip his shirt tightly with anger. Monroe looked up at him fearful and confused and shocked. _

"_Where is she?" He shouted with rising fury. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" Monroe shouted back with barely a hint of a sob. _

_**Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!**__ He chanted in his mind as he watched his own body shake Monroe down, desperately asking for some girl's location. _

Nick whined as he opened his eyes and stared at the drawn curtains of Monroe's bedroom. The sun had just peeked out across the horizon spraying the United States with a tint of orange. He turned around on the soft bed to get a look at Monroe. The Blutbad was sleeping peacefully on his back, a light snore escaping from his nose. His mouth was hung open slightly and his arms thrown over his head to rest uncomfortably against the headboard. Nick whined again as he shimmied closer to Monroe and burrowed his head into Monroe's side with the top of his head against his armpit.

That shook the Blutbad awake. He jerked violently, miraculously not hitting Nick. Nick pulled back with a worried look.

"Nick?" Monroe slurred.

"I had a nightmare." Nick whispered back then burrowed himself into Monroe's side again. He sniffled and whined. Monroe wrapped an arm around him and he shifted closer till his head was on the Blutbad's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the heart beating underneath him.

"You alright?" Monroe whispered back.

"Yes," Nick answered, already half asleep.

"Want to talk about it?" Monroe continued in a whisper.

"I… was being chased again… and I…" then he fell silent.

Monroe's ears quirked as Nick's voice died down. Curiously he lifted his head to look down at the Grimm. He had fallen asleep. His breath evened out and his muscles gave way, putting more pressure onto Monroe. He chuckled silently, kissed Nick's head, and flopped down with his eyes closed.

It wasn't until several hours later, when the sun had completely risen, did the two males awaken. The first to awake was Nick. He moaned as he brought a hand up to rub one eye and stare at the white fabric of Monroe's night shirt. He stared at it confused for a moment.

_What am I doing? _He asked himself. Flashes of the nightmare passed by and he darted off Monroe and tumbled to the floor. That's when Monroe jerked at the thud Nick's body made with the floor. He was quick the peer over Nick's side of the bed.

"You alright?" He asked for the second time of the day. Nick nodded and rubbed the back of his head with a pout. Monroe chuckled and took a look at the clock. It read eight-forty.

"Go brush your teeth and we'll put some ice on that, ok?" Monroe suggested as he threw the covers off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Nick nodded, though Monroe couldn't see. He padded sleepily to the bathroom, rubbing the back of his head. Monroe shook his head.

"Kids," he muttered happily before heading for the kitchen. He opened the fridge. It was almost empty.

_It's been a week already? _He asked himself. Time sure passed by fast when there was a kid in the house. He had been so busy with Nick that he hadn't realized a week has gone by. He closed the fridge seeing nothing to cook breakfast with. Instead he walked back into his room and headed for the private bathroom in the corner. Nick appeared at the open door several seconds later. He stared at Monroe brushing his teeth. The Blutbad arched an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He said over the foam in his mouth.

"I'm hungry." Nick complained. Monroe bent over and spat into the sink. He rinsed then looked up.

"We're going to eat out today then go the supermarket, ok? We're out of food." Monroe smiled hopeful Nick wouldn't put up much of a resistance. Surprisingly Nick smiled.

"Uhn!" He nodded with so much strength his head just snapped forward before he ran off. Monroe listened to the pitter patter of his feet before a door opened and then another. There was shuffling then Nick ran back into his room, dressed with his shoes in his hands.

"I'm ready!" He shouted excited.

"…" Monroe pulled on his shirt then a sweater before tugging on his pants and shoes.

"Alright, let's go. Nick, put on your shoes." Monroe commented absently as he led the Grimm to the front door and into his car. The Grimm hopped along the way trying to slip on his sneakers and not fall behind. At one point Monroe turned back and resisted the urge to laugh when Nick circled himself while hopping. The shoe slipped his grasp and tumbled down the front steps. He raced after it with one shoe on. Monroe opened the passenger door and stared at Nick over the hood of his Volkswagen. The Grimm had given up on putting the shoe on. Instead he grabbed it and raced into the passenger seat. He buckled his seat belt and then lifted his foot to slip the shoe on. Monroe rolled his eyes but slammed the door shut and climbed into the driver seat.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes!" Nick shouted happily when they pulled out of the driveway and down the street.

"Do you eat anything other than pancakes?"

"No, not really," Nick gave him a blank stare as he shook his head. Monroe resisted the urge to sigh. He could see his shopping cart already; filled with pancakes.

They ended up in a local diner that was opened twenty-four hours. Upon their entry the hostess smiled and led them to a table near a window. She placed two menus down as Nick eagerly attached himself to the glass to watch the cars by pass them on the highway.

"Welcome, would you like to start off with a drink first?" She asked nicely.

"I'll have coffee," Monroe answered immediately. "Nick, what do you want to drink?"

"Orange juice!" Nick shouted loudly. Monroe winced when people turned to look at them.

"Sorry," he whispered to the waitress who only giggled.

"I'll come back for your orders." She said before going off to get their drinks. Monroe opened the menu.

"Nick what do you want?" He asked Nick without looking up. He was pretty sure Nick was still looking out the window.

"Pancakes!" He shouted.

"Of course," Monroe muttered. The waitress came back with their drinks.

"We're ready to order."

"Ok," she pulled out a notepad and pen.

"He'll have the number four, pancakes."

"Strawberry syrup or maple?" She asked.

"I want strawberry!" Nick shouted. She nodded.

"And you?"

"Just give me the breakfast salad." Monroe stacked the two menus together and handed it back to her. She took it and tore of the paper. He watched as she attached it to a rotating wheel and spun it till the paper was facing the kitchen. The window was small and all Monroe saw was a hand sticking out to take the paper.

It didn't take long for their food to arrive. Surprisingly they arrived at the same time despite Monroe ordered a salad that can be thrown together by a reckless child in a minimum of two minutes. Nick practically inhaled half his pancakes before taking one large gulp of his orange juice. Monroe studied him from across the table as he took tentative bites from his salad, remembering the incident that took place in the early morning.

"Nick," he placed his fork down and gave the Grimm a hard look.

"Yes?"

"That nightmare you had this morning, what was it about?" Monroe knew it sounded weird talking to a kid like that but he didn't know how to word it. Nick stared at him then down at his pancakes. He picked at it.

"I was being chased by that light again. It was faster this time but then I saw you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but I ran out of the forest and there you were, standing across the street at your house! You were getting mail when I suddenly ran after you. You ran away from me." Nick sniffled. "Then I attacked you. I kept asking you where she was."

"She?" The scene Nick was describing was becoming really familiar to him now.

"I don't know what I meant. I just kept asking you where she was. I was really angry but I didn't want to hurt you!" Nick cried.

"It's ok, Nick. Don't worry about it." It was the first time they met that Nick dreamt of. Monroe remembers when Nick tackled him into his house. It was the most adventurous he had been since taking that vow to reform himself. It was also the scariest shit he had experienced, with a Grimm on top of him and shouting nonsense about him knowing the location of a kidnapped little girl. He couldn't believe he had allowed a Grimm to get that close. It was unbelievable. However he was glad that Nick was remembering, even if they were just dream memories and not actual memories. His eyes fell on the medallion hanging around Nick's neck. It gleamed from the sunlight spilling through the window.

_It seems the medallion is working. _Monroe thought with appreciation.

**MONROE AND NICK**

Nick had been excited about going to the supermarket which struck Monroe as odd. After breakfast the Grimm produced a wide grin when Monroe announced they were going to the supermarket. The entire ride he kept humming and staring out the window. When Monroe pulled into the parking lot he was out the door and quickly seized a shopping cart. Monroe allowed him to push with a warning of no hitting people, riding the cart, or pushing it onto people's heels. (I used to do that as a kid, everyone who knew that ran when I grabbed a shopping cart. XD)

"What kind of vegetables you want Nick?" Monroe asked as he inspected the veggies. There were some fresh ones but majority of them looked like they were ready to die.

"No veggies, pancakes!" Nick shouted.

"You have to eat something other than pancakes, Nick. It's not healthy to eat pancakes all day long forever."

"… Ok… um… broccoli…" He said dejectedly. Monroe looked at him in surprise. Most children hated broccoli. It was like their sworn enemy. However he kept it to himself. Quickly he gathered a handful of broccoli and dumped it into the cart before Nick could change his mind. Nick remained silent as they made their round around the supermarket. Monroe muttered to himself the prices of several products, comparing which cheaper, while he kept an eye on Nick who would wander at one point or another. When they passed by the freezer aisle Nick suddenly deterred away from the cart; his pace hurrying down the aisle.

"Nick!" Monroe shouted after him.

"Pancakes!" Nick shouted back as he opened a door and grabbed two boxes. The Blutbad chuckled as he pushed the cart towards the grinning Grimm. Nick hurriedly dumped four boxes into it. Monroe's premonition was coming true.

"What a lovely couple," a voice said from across the aisle. The two turned in unison. An old lady clutching a bag of spicy chicken wings smiled fondly at them. She placed it into her cart and reached into her handbag. She pulled out a lollipop.

"Here you go, child." She handed it to Nick.

"Nick, what do you say?" Monroe didn't miss his cue when Nick accepted the candy.

"Thank you," Nick smiled.

"Oh, you're like a mother and child. What a weird couple you two are." The old lady chimed.

"Oh, we're not—"Monroe began to say but the old lady was already on her way down the rest of the aisle. He sighed.

"Couple? What couple?" Nick asked with genuine curiosity. He tilted his head looking at Monroe with expectancy. The Blutbad groaned.

"Nothing, Nick." He patted the Grimm's head.

"What couple?"

"Want any more pancakes?" Monroe grabbed another box and held it up. Like fish to bait Nick jumped at the mention of pancakes. He grabbed three more boxes. The cashier was going to have a field day with how many pancakes they're buying.

"Ok, I think that's about it… anything else, besides pancakes." Monroe spoke fast when he saw Nick inching towards the freezer again. The Grimm slumps his shoulder.

"No," he said finally. Monroe nodded and headed for the cashier. Another premonition come true; the cashier fought to keep his eyes from bugging when Monroe stacked the pancake boxes onto the counter. Instead he discreetly shifted his eyes away and scanned the boxes quickly.

Nick helped carry the bags to the car though he kept flexing his arms, transfixed by how he could carry four bags at once and not topple over. Monroe on the other hand, because of Nick's sudden realization of his strength, ended up carrying two dingy bags full of vegetables. They packed it all into the trunk and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I had no idea I was this strong!" Nick shouted.

"Of course," Monroe muttered, secretly wishing this excitement would end. Anymore of Nick's screaming against his sensitive ears would cause him to pin the Grimm down and roar in his face. However to his unfortunate fate Nick never ceased his delight squeals. Instead he kept repeating his trip to the car carrying four bags, each time using different words. By the time they pulled into Monroe's driveway Monroe felt like bashing his head against the top of his steering wheel. He quickly turned off the ignition, jumped out, opened the trunk, and grabbed several bags despite Nick's protest. Without looking back he charged up the porch and into his house. He could feel his instincts taking over as the ringing in his ears banged against his skull causing an irritating headache.

Nick, oblivious, followed after him like a chick to its mother. As Monroe packed away the pancake boxes and veggies Nick kept beaming and picking up everything that was heavy. It first started with a simple chair tucked under the table. When that was proven too light he picked up a box full of old newspapers and magazines on the floor next to the kitchen entrance. With ease he picked it up but remained unsatisfied as it didn't provide a struggle. Monroe turned around just as Nick was crawling under the table. The Blutbad watched curiously as Nick kneeled and placed his palms flat against the under-surface of the table. He grunted and pushed the table up, an inch off the floor. Monroe's eyes bulged as he realized his intention. He shot forward and pushed the table down. Nick whined at the sudden added weight.

"No! Nick! Get out from out of there!" Monroe shouted. Nick stuck his head out and over the surface of the table to look at Monroe with a confused expression.

"Why? It's fun! I can actually lift it!" He shouted with a squeal.

"No means no, now go wash your hands and no lifting anything." Monroe pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Nick pouted but crawled out and walked defeated into the bathroom. Monroe huffed. He crouched down in front of the fridge to quickly gather the plastic bags before Nick returned and decided to play with them or worse, slip on them. Then Nick screamed. It wasn't a simple scared scream. It was hair raising scream that vibrated through to your core and stops your heart.

"NICK!" Monroe hollered as he dropped the bags and charged for the bathroom. His features protruded immediately. He growled as he wrenched the door open and barred his teeth. At the exact second he opened the door Nick had hurled the air freshener at the mirror, shattering it. The Blutbad sailed forward to grab Nick's arm, restraining him before he could cause anymore damage to the bathroom and himself. He quickly assessed the room. There was no one in here but Nick and him. The mirror was broken via Nick's sudden violent attack and Nick was screaming and crying. No enemies though.

"What's wrong?" Monroe pushed Nick against the wall and stared him straight in the eye. Nick screamed when he saw Monroe's wolfish features. He began clawing and smacking him in the face as he turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"No! No! Get away from me! I don't want to die!" He screamed.

"Nick!" Monroe shouted and shook him. But Nick continued to struggle. He tried to pull his features back in but the situation was causing his emotions to go haywire. In a haze of adrenaline rush Monroe slapped him.

The room fell silent. Nick stared wide eyed at the door as his cheeks reddened and stung. His breaths were coming in short and quick. Slowly he turned his head to look at Monroe. Monroe had his eyes closed and was breathing in and out. Nick watched as his features began to disappear. The he opened his eyes.

"You calm now?" He asked the Grimm. Still caught in the moment of the slap Nick nodded.

"What happened?" Monroe asked in a semi-whisper.

"I-I saw a monster."

"What monster?"

"It looked like a snake… it had that tongue that split at the end and he was hissing at me." Nick whimpered.

"Where?"

Nick pointed to the shattered mirror. "There."

Monroe stared at the mirror. He couldn't see anything. It reflected fragmented images of Monroe pinning a stunned Nick to the wall. There was no snack and there was no hissing. He looked back at Nick.

"… Why don't you go lie down? I'll bring you some orange juice and maybe some pancakes later for lunch." Monroe released Nick and pulled him in for a hug. The Grimm returned it eagerly.

"Ok, will you get rid of the monster?"

"Yeah… I'll get rid of the monster." Monroe looked back at the mirror. Nick released him and headed towards the bedroom. His walk was slow and tired-looking. His head was slumped and his hands kept fumbling about like they didn't know where to rest. Monroe followed him several paces behind. The Grimm climbed into bed and automatically curled up against one of Monroe's pillows. The Blutbad sat down and ran a hand through Nick's soft hair.

"Go to sleep, the monster will be gone when you wake up."

"What about the orange juice?" Nick asked in a hopeful manner. Monroe chuckled.

"I'll bring it up to you." Monroe smiled before leaving to grab the orange juice. He returned to find Nick clutching the pillow tightly and pulling on the blanket. Gently he touched his shoulder. Nick peered over at him. He launched up when he noticed the cup of orange juice.

"Thank you," Nick said.

"You're welcome," Monroe answered and accepted the cup back when Nick finished it, even the last drop.

"Have a good rest." Monroe whispered as Nick closed his eyes. When Nick's breathing evened out Monroe placed the cup on the bedside table and went to stand at the door. He leaned heavily against the frame as he stared at the bathroom. Its door was left open and the lights on. There was shattered glass on the floor that glistened. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the glass. Vaguely he remembered Nick battling a wesen fitting the description of a snake. But it didn't make sense for him to see it in a mirror.

_What could have caused him to see it in a mirror? _He thought as he pushed off the door's frame and walked slowly to the bathroom. Somehow he had developed a sense of caution during the adrenaline rush and now views his bathroom as a threat. It looked the same as it did a distance away, glass on the floor glistening from the light. His eyes stared steadily at the broken mirror as many fragments of him stared back.

_It's a charm that holds a protection spell. _Christina's voice rang through his mind and like that a light bulb lit. His head snapped towards the open bedroom door.

_The medallion!_ He shouted loudly in his mind. He had completely forgotten about the medallion after breakfast. Christina had said it was to ward off any offensive spells casted on the wearer. Though she said it was worn before any castings it was definitely working on Nick.

"I owe her and Angelina a thank you." Monroe whispered as he turned back to stare at the mirror. Nick was finally getting the cure he needed.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, slightly longer than the previous chapter but not as long as I hoped for. However I feel like this story is finally going somewhere after all that grinding I went through. (Groans) I hope you're with me so far and no one's lost and everyone's enjoying themselves. I'd hate myself to the ends of the Earth if I knew anyone reading my story was lost or bored.

Please leave me reviews about your thoughts on the story as they are my fuel to writing. The more reviews I get the more I am motivated to write. I don't know how many times I've written this but I'll keep writing till you all leave me reviews. They're extremely helpful in the writing process.


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Response: **

Mandy: Thank you for your support and you will see more of Ms. Hudson but I warn you, I'm not a psychology student so I'll probably get a lot of things wrong.

Chapter 8

"What do you mean you can't do crap?" Monroe shouted into the phone as he paced the sidewalk in front of his house.

"It's the process of removing the spell, you moron!" Christina shouted back at him from the other end. Monroe growled as some of his neighbors who were passing by stared. Normally he would conduct this conversation indoors but Nick was sleeping and he knew for a fact he was going to be screaming. So the best choice was to call outside his house but the backyard was too close to the bedroom window. So the sidewalk was his only choice.

"But he's going crazy! He broke my bathroom mirror!"

"Which part of you can't logic with magic do you not understand? I can't do anything for him! The medallion is working its magic and you have to let it run its course! He'll be fine when the spell wears off completely!" Christina hollered back at him.

"At least tell me how to lessen the damage to his mentality!"

"I'm an Enchantress, not a god damn miracle worker! We have natural laws too you ignorant Blutbad!"

"Then what am I suppose to do while his brain turns to mush?" Monroe countered. Christina hollered out a sound between a growl and a scream. He winced as it stretched out for minutes.

"You know what? I don't care! If you can't take it then remove the god damn medallion! You can live with him like that for the rest of your life!" Then she fell silent.

"Hello? Hello?" Monroe panicked when no one responded to him. He pulled the phone away from his ear and into his line of vision. He was staring at his background instead of the amount of minutes he had talked. She hung up on him.

"Great! Now what do I do?" Monroe shouted to the heavens. And as always, when someone is in a predicament no one answered back. Monroe stood for a couple minutes, staring at his phone, fearing the moment when Nick would see another clip of his past. How violent would he get? Would he destroy his furniture? Would he run around screaming like a madman? Would he attack someone? All these questions circled around him. He didn't know. There was no telling what Nick could do the next time it happens.

Defeated, he walked back into the house and eased the door shut silently despite his rising anger. His ears twitched as he listened for Nick's light soft snores. They resonated throughout the house rhythmically. It calmed him somehow as he threw the phone onto the couch and crashed down next to it. He leaned his neck back onto the backrest and stared up at his ceiling. It was as ordinary as any other ceiling but combined with Nick's light snores it was the perfect sleep inducer. Quickly his muscles relaxed and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

**MONROEANDNICK**

Nick stared down at Monroe's sleeping face. His mouth was hanging open and each of his breaths was audible. Nick cocked his head to the side as he leaned in to stare at Monroe. He blinked then poked Monroe's cheek softly. Nick giggled when Monroe's nose twitched. He had awakened several minutes ago only to find the Blutbad missing. The sky had grown dark. After getting out of bed Nick had been a good boy and brushed his teeth before going to search for Monroe. His search didn't last very long when he walked into the living room and there was Monroe, lounged all over the couch with his head hanging back in a deep restful sleep.

"Monroe," Nick whispered. The Blutbad nose twitched again but otherwise he didn't respond. Nick pouted. Quietly he rounded the couch and tried to squeeze himself in between Monroe and the arm rest. It resulted in him wrapping Monroe's arm around his shoulder and him sitting with his legs to his chest. He picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV, making sure to keep the volume soft. He flipped through the channels before Spongebob greeted him cheerfully with that high pitch trill of a laugh. He smiled and dropped the control between his foot and Monroe's lap. He focused onto Spongebob and Plankton running around Jellyfish Field singing the FUN song. (Love that song XD)

"What? What's going on?" Monroe shot up, wide awake, seconds after the song started. He stared at the TV in confusion then at Nick who was snuggled against him. He jumped but refrained from pulling back.

"Nick, when'd you get up?" He asked.

"A couple minutes ago," Nick smiled back at him. He clung to him happily. "I was a good boy and brushed my teeth!" He smiled wide for Monroe to see his freshly brushed teeth. Monroe peered at his teeth before nodding his head.

"That's a good boy," he patted his head much to Nick's delight. Nick squealed and hugged him tighter.

"I'm hungry," he said seconds later.

"I'll go make something to eat then. You stay here and watch," Monroe glanced at the TV. "… That." He waved at Spongebob uncomfortably. Nick giggled but released him so he could go make dinner. Once Monroe was out of sight he shifted so he would be more comfortable on the couch. He listened to Monroe shuffling about inside the kitchen while watching Plankton actually participating in Spongebob's "fun".

By the end of the episode the aroma of dinner was already filtering through from the kitchen and assaulting his nose. Nick peered over the couch and down the hall to see what Monroe was doing, however Monroe didn't even pass by once. Instead all he saw was his shadow moving left and right. Nick pouted. He wanted to see but he didn't want to leave the couch. Defeated he plopped back down on the couch. A wave of dizziness struck him. His head spun in circles and he fell onto the couch on his side. He groaned and dropped the remote. It clattered to the wooden floor loudly. But he was too focused on the sudden tug on his mind. He stared at the wall as he felt nausea banging at his throat and the feeling of his soul splitting in two. A wave of images flashed in his mind. There were images of Monroe. Most of them were Monroe. Then there were images of that scary Juliette lady. He whimpered as the images of her overlapped Monroe's. But then an image of Monroe jumping out of one of his windows broke through the last image of that woman. He was growing, his fangs extended. He watched as his vision shifted fast from staring up at Monroe to staring at him straight in the eyes.

"Nick! Nick!" A voice broke through and the image faded. There was a light slap to his face. He opened his eyes, unsure when he had closed them, to find himself staring at Monroe's worried face sideways. Monroe's hand hovered over his head.

"Nick, oh thank god!" He breathed out. "I thought I'd lost you."

_Lost me? What happened? _Nick groaned and flipped onto his back. Another wave of dizziness spiked and he gripped his head and turned into the couch. He felt a comforting hand on his back.

"Are you alright?" Monroe asked.

"My head hurts," he complained.

"Anything else?"

"I saw… things… things about you and… that… lady…" Nick groaned when the pain pounded against his skull.

"What lady?" Monroe pressed. Nick only groaned as the pain intensified. It was no longer pounding on his head. It was drilling through it.

"Nick, what lady?" Monroe gripped his arm. Suddenly furious Nick shoved him off and turned quickly to glare at him. Then the anger disappeared and he was left staring at Monroe confused. He blinked. Monroe pulled back, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. He reached out to him again but Nick doubled over as the headache returned.

"Ugh… my head… it hurts…" he whined.

"Hold on, I'll get you some Tylenol." Monroe dashed away. Nick listened to the loud pounding of feet travel away then back within seconds. There was jiggling sound of pills rolling around in a container. Monroe pulled Nick out of his ball to hand him two Tylenol pills and a glass of water. Nick took it without complain. He downed the water as if he has been craving it for a decade. Minutes passed but his headache did not subside. In fact he felt it tearing his head apart. He screamed. Monroe jumped back crashing into the coffee table.

"Nick! Nick!" He shot forward trying to contain Nick's thrashing but Nick accidently struck Monroe in the face with his the back of his hand. Nick didn't want to but the pain was becoming unbearable. This time there were no images, just mind searing pain. He sobbed, wishing the pain would just end.

Monroe had no idea what to do. Nick wasn't responding to the pain killers. He scrambled for the phone that Nick had thrown off the couch in midst of his thrashing and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance. My friend is suffering from a massive headache and he thrashing around uncontrollably." He shouted into the phone. She asked for his address and he stumbled through it, suddenly not knowing where he lived.

"Alright, sir, keep your friend contained and out of harm's way. The ambulance is on its way." The operator asked. Monroe hung up and waited. He tried to keep Nick on the couch but several times the Grimm had thrown himself partly into Monroe. Minutes later there was a knock on his door. He shot forward, ripped the door off its hinges and ushered the EMTs into the living room. They went to work immediately, drugging him, and when Nick fell asleep they strapped him to the gurney and rolled him into the ambulance. Monroe jumped in after them.

**MONROEANDNICK**

His head was spinning. That was all he felt. Nick tried moving his head but it only caused the spinning to turn faster. His eyes wouldn't open and he was hearing things; whispers mostly. Were they whispers? They sounded like murmurs now. Or were those mutters? He wasn't sure. All he knew was his head is spinning and he's hearing things. He vaguely remembered pain, extreme pain. Was it his? Or was it someone else's? Nick groaned. At least he thought he did.

"He groaned," a voice stated. The first coherent voice he's heard so far.

"He did," another said.

"Is he waking up?" The first voice was hopeful. Nick groaned again.

"Nick! Can you hear me?" _Monroe. _He recognized the voice now. It was Monroe! Nick struggled against the mysterious force that was keeping his eyes closed. His eyes peeled open a sliver. He groaned at the assault of bright white light.

"Nick!" Monroe shouted.

"Shut up…" Nick croaked. His voice was hoarse and his throat dry.

"Oh thank god you're ok." Monroe breathed.

"Would you like some water?" The second, still unidentified, voice asked. Nick nodded his head. He tried opening his eyes again but the light was too much. A pair of hands lifted him up into a sitting position and a cool glass was pressed against his lips. He opened them to feel the cool liquid sliding into his mouth and descending down his throat. It soothed the dryness quickly.

"Could someone turn off the lights? It hurts." Nick complained.

"Sure," Monroe answered and there was a click. The bright red glow disappeared behind his eyelids. He tried opening his eyes again. This time there was no assaulting lights. Just the soft glow of natural light through, what Nick guessed a window. The first face he saw was an unfamiliar one. He blinked up at the blue eyes that smiled down at him.

"Welcome Mr. Burkhardt, I'm your doctor for your stay here. How are you feeling?" He asked him.

"Like someone rammed me with a truck that's fully loaded…" Nick muttered.

"Do you know what happened?" The doctor asked.

"No, not really, what happened?" Nick was confused. He knew there was something missing.

"Nick, you had a headache, a really bad one. Are you sure you're ok?" Monroe moved to stand by him and ran a hand through his hair. Nick peered upwards to stare at that hand.

_What is he doing? _He asked himself as he watched Monroe pet him.

"Uh… Monroe…" He said.

"Yeah?" Monroe asked in a soft soothing voice. "Are you in pain? Does anything hurt?" He panicked.

"No… I'm fine but… what are you doing? Why are you petting me?" Nick asked. Monroe pulled away.

"What? What did you just say?" Monroe peered at him with wide eyes that looked kind of hopeful?

_What is going on? _

"I asked you why you're petting me…" Nick trailed off. It was his turn to look at Monroe with wide eyes. Instead of answering him Monroe looked at the doctor with his hopeful eyes. The doctor stared back.

"He's never asked me that before. He loves it when I do that…" He said.

"What? What are you talking about? Where's Hank?" Nick asked as a sudden realization dawned on him. He and Hank were supposed to be chasing a criminal. So why was he here? And where was Hank?

"Hank? Why would you look for Hank?" Monroe asked. His panic was rising as was his voice.

"Because we have a criminal to catch; where's Hank?"

"Mr. Burkhardt, what is the last thing you remember?" The doctor spoke up.

"… I was chasing a criminal through the woods." Nick answered. The other two shared at look before the doctor stepped forward.

"That was a couple weeks ago, Mr. Burkhardt. You were attacked in the woods and when you came to you were suffering from amnesia. You thought you were seven." The doctor informed him.

"What?" Nick's eyebrow twitched. He turned to Monroe for confirmation.

"He's telling the truth Nick. You had amnesia."

"What happened?"

"Well… you kind of thought you were seven and when Juliette tried to take you home or whenever she came near you you'd scream and cry. So I had to… take care… of you…" Monroe trailed off, dreading the explosion he thought was coming. Instead Nick sat staring at the blanket that covered his legs. There was so much he wanted to ask. So much he wanted to know. He lost weeks of his life and according to Monroe's fast paced explanation he turned everyone else's lives upside down. The room remained silent as he tried to think it over.

"Do you want me to call Juliette?" Monroe asked a moment later. A heavy weight of frustration settled on Nick when he heard that. Monroe moved to take out his phone but Nick caught his arm and shook his head.

"No, don't…" He didn't know what he was saying. He should be ecstatic that Juliette was coming but somehow… he felt it wasn't what he wanted. He was feeling irritation at the mention of her. As if there was something about her that he didn't want to see or be around.

"Ok," Monroe placed his phone away and smiled at him, just like that. No hassle and no questions. Nick looked at him confused. "Well, you've been against seeing her for these couple of weeks. You threw a hissy fit too when she came over to visit you… I guess I'm kind of used to you not wanting to see her. It's strange now, since you're back and all but… yeah." Monroe shrugged. Nick chuckled.

"Well it seems you're alright. You still feeling that headache?" The doctor interrupted.

"Not really, there's a slight buzz but otherwise I'm fine." Nick rubbed his head at the mention of his condition. The doctor nodded.

"That's to be expected. The buzz will go away soon. I'd like to keep you overnight for an observation; just until your scans come back. A headache like that is no joke. If everything's fine and in the clear tomorrow you may go home." The doctor smiled.

"Thanks doc," Nick smiled back as the doctor bid them good bye and left. Monroe pulled up a chair and sat down. He deflated instantly. Nick laughed.

"You look like you were just relieved from war." Nick commented.

"Living with seven year old you _is_ war." Monroe shot back.

"Sorry," Nick apologized.

"Doesn't matter and I don't really care. I don't have much going on so it was quite a refreshing change." Monroe snickered. "Besides, I got to something scandalous!" He laughed. Nick blushed.

"Shut up!" He flipped the covers over himself and curled into a ball. He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks and creeping towards his ears.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You were seven!" Monroe howled.

"Shut up!" Nick hollered.

"Alright, alright… Back onto business. Now that you're back and all, do you want to move back in with Juliette? Because some of your stuff is still at my house, I'll pack them if you—"

"No, no, if it's alright with you, and I mean it, could I stay for a while? I don't want to see her just yet…" The weight was back. Only this time his stomach dropped when Monroe mentioned him moving back in with Juliette.

"… It's fine with me… You're practically living in my house already so…" The room grew quiet. Monroe tapped his fingers on the arm rest while Nick stared at the white sheet beneath him. His hands clutched onto the blanket tightly, crinkling it. He closed his eyes and felt the air beneath the blanket grow hot. He has no idea what he was doing and why he was feeling this animosity towards Juliette. And this new loving feeling he has towards Monroe. As if he was family…

"I'm going to go make an important call." Monroe announced and dashed out the door. Nick flipped the covers back and sat up instantly. He watched the door click close and sighed.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

><p>AN: I did not see this coming! O.O I wasn't planning on him remembering so fast but then I saw it was chapter 8 already. -_- So yeah… Anyway, tell me if you like it or not. I, personally, am not a fan of this chapter. I think it went too quick but hey! I'm biased.

Reviews please! I love hearing from people who read my stories! Encourages me to write more!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Monroe tapped his foot impatiently as he stood facing the wall outside of Nick's room. He knew he wasn't supposed to be using a cell phone in the hospital but it was important that he does. He needed to know. The rings continued on forever.

"Come on, pick up!" He cursed under his breath when it went to voice mail.

"Leave a message," was all he heard before the signature beep. He sighed.

"Christina, it's Monroe; I've called you five times already. It's not an emergency but Nick regained his memories and it's a good thing but I'd appreciate it if you'd… I don't know… check him over to make sure… it's gone? Does that make sense?" Monroe shook his head. He had the idea but he didn't know how to voice it properly. He hopes the message was clear. He flipped his phone shut and headed back into Nick's room. The Grimm smiled softly at him.

"Hey, is everything alright? You were out there for a long time." He asked worriedly. Monroe reclaimed his previous seat by Nick's bed.

"Yeah, the other person didn't answer so I left a message." He smiled.

"… Do I know this person?" Nick couldn't help but ask. Monroe sighed. He knew it was Nick's nature to ask. He was a detective after all.

"You did as a seven year old." Monroe admitted.

"… What?"

"When you thought you were seven you dreamt about the night you were attacked. You described an attack similar to a spell and the only people who I know that cast spells are Enchantresses."

"I've read about them. They're all females… weird species but I've read that they interbreed with human males to ensure that their genes would pass on." Nick explained. Monroe nodded his head.

"Yup, yup, that's them. I took the liberty to read your Grimm books. Hope you don't mind," Monroe chuckled nervously.

"No, it's ok. You were just trying to help." Nick shook his head with a smile.

"Anyway, I managed to get in touch with an Enchantress name Christina. I found her through Angelina. She checked you over for something called an insignia; it's like DNA for Enchantresses. She couldn't find one so she gave you a medallion." Monroe pointed to the medallion dangling off Nick's neck. Nick looked down and fingered it. He lifted it and examined its features. He ran the tip of his pointer finger along its edges. It ran smoothly around.

"Old," he muttered.

"Yeah, it is but the medallion was what brought you back. It has the power to ward off offensive spells casted at the wearer." Monroe explained. Nick peered at the markings on the medallion. He squinted but couldn't make it out.

"What are these markings?" Nick asked.

"I don't know and I didn't ask. If I were to guess it's probably the spell to ward off other spells." Monroe shrugged. Nick released the medallion from his hold. It danced and swung against his chest.

"Well it was nice of you to do all that. Not only did you take me in, you also helped me with my amnesia and the case."

"The case?"

"Yeah, I was chasing a criminal who I now believe to be wesen. Actually I already believed she was wesen. She led me into the forest and that's where I was attacked." Nick sighed.

"You got to be more careful man." Monroe winced. Nick chuckled.

"I agree." He smiled.

At that moment they froze and stared at one another. Time didn't exist anymore. It was just them and the strange connection between them. Monroe furrowed his eyebrows. He thought the connection would have broken when Nick returned to normal. It was supposed to only be because he was childlike. That was all it meant, that strange familial feeling. But even now it hasn't diminished. Instead Monroe felt the flare burst to life with intense heat. It was far from diminishing. It was growing. When it became too much he stood, excused himself with the excuse that he was going to call Hank and let him know Nick was alright. Nick didn't say anything when Monroe darted from the room. In fact he was more silent then he's ever been.

**MONROENICK**

Hank busted down the door about two hours later. Monroe and Nick stared up at him with wide eyes, forgetting all about their poker game. Nick recovered first and smiled when Hank took three wide strides over to his bed. His eyes were wide and disbelieving as he stared at Nick.

"It's nice to see you again Hank," Nick greeted since it didn't look like Hank was going to talk unless he had confirmation that Nick was back to normal. Immediately Hank released a breath.

"Oh thank god," Hank sighed. "I thought it was I was dreaming when I got a call from your friend." Hank jerked a thumb at Monroe. Nick chuckled. He placed his cards down so did Monroe when he realized the game would have to wait. Nick wanted to bond with Hank for a while. He made to get up and give them some space but Nick grabbed onto his arm. Their eyes connected instantly.

_Stay, I want you to. _Those were the words in Nick's eyes and Monroe saw it clear as day. Without a word or response he sat down obediently. But Nick didn't let go. His hold only slackened but never letting go. Hank pulled up a chair and sat down. He undid his coat to get comfortable and stretched out his legs. He didn't comment on the attachment Nick still had towards Monroe. But he wasn't hiding the fact that he saw the little gesture and plea.

"So, how are you feeling man?" He asked Nick.

"I'm still a little groggy and feeling weird but I'll be fine. My memories are back and Monroe here was filling me in on what I did while playing poker." Nick smiled at Monroe.

"The least I could do," Monroe replied without thinking.

"How'd this happen?" Hank asked with confusion. The two of them shared a look and shrugged. Nick had no idea how it happened. All he could remember was the chase and then nothing. Even when Monroe explained to him the concept of the medallion and how it was supposed to get rid of a spell, Nick was still clueless. Not to mention he doesn't even remember the person who gave him the medallion.

"I don't remember but Monroe here says that I was watching TV when I suddenly got a massive headache. He called for an ambulance and I was brought here. I slept for awhile then when I woke up I was myself again." Nick went for the fast version of the event. Monroe gave him more than enough details that he could write a novel on it. He suspected half his reasons for doing so was to embarrass the Grimm, especially with the whole watching Spongebob and begging for food and cuddling with him. Nick did feel embarrassment. He always will.

"Wow, talk about freaky medical mysteries," a new voice said. Everyone turned to take a look at the door. Standing there was Juliette. She had full make-up on, wearing a pretty figure hugging dress, and a bright happy smile on her face. Hank got up to greet her happily.

"I took the liberty of calling Juliette when your friend here says he hasn't called her yet. I thought she'd be the one you'd want to see the most." Hank patted Nick on the back in a friendly brotherly way. Nick chuckled awkwardly. The hand he had on Monroe tightened. He shot him a look before letting go reluctantly. Monroe wanted to snatch his hand back but refrained. Juliette's been through enough. He didn't want to cause anymore and it was inappropriate.

"Welcome back, Nick." She jogged forward in her heels and hugged Nick with all her might. She moaned in happiness when Nick wrapped his own arms around her waist. Monroe noticed the muscles tense when he made contact with her body. Hank laughed a belly laugh before tugging at Monroe's arm. He jerked his head towards the door. He wanted them to leave the two alone. Monroe felt conflicted. Nick didn't want to be alone with Juliette. He didn't even wanted her know he was back. However Juliette technically is, by definition, still Nick's girlfriend. And they were entitled to some alone time. However Nick still felt uncomfortable around her. So Monroe made his decision. He shrugged off Hank's hand and glared at him.

"What the hell, man? Stop tugging on my sleeves. They'll become baggy." He complained. Hank gave him a frustrated and bewildered expression. Monroe ignored him and turned back towards Nick who was still in Juliette's embrace. Nick shot him a thank you look with appreciation shining in his eyes. Monroe shrugged and looked away. Nick pushed Juliette away slowly. He looked up at her. Her smile was in place and shined brightly. However Nick furrowed his eyebrows. There was something different about her. Her face was just as he remembered, even prettier now with the make-up, but… there was something off. Like her aura wasn't right or it wasn't her in front of him. He wasn't sure which one. When Juliette pulled away to get comfortable on his bed Nick caught Monroe's eyes again. They seem to be doing that a lot lately. He jerked his head towards her and made a sniffing motion with his nose. Monroe pulled back confused but Nick urged him on. He sighed before shifting himself forward to collect the cards. When he came close to Juliette he took a whiff.

He almost gagged. She was wearing at least half a bottle of perfume. It masked her natural scent but he was able to catch an under layer of it. It smelled the same. It was still that salty human smell that every human had. However she didn't have a natural scent… He couldn't believe he didn't realize it. She was always wearing perfume and had the smell of human but he never really smelt her before. He pulled back when she turned towards him. He busied himself in fixing the cards.

"Oh, Monroe, thank you for being there for Nick. I know how uncomfortable it was having a child around." She smiled and hugged him. His nose twitched at the scent of her perfume assaulting him again. Her words were déjà vu. She had said the same thing when Nick had refused to see her. Except then it was mocking, now it was under laid with victory.

_Two can play at that game. _Monroe suddenly felt a competing urge spur within him. He offered his own smile.

"It was no problem. In fact, Nick was so taken with me that he did everything I asked him to. It was fun." Monroe smiled at Nick. The Grimm smiled back happily and laughed.

_Score for Monroe! _He cheered inside. Juliette didn't say anything. Instead she scooted back against the headboard until she was practically glued to Nick.

"That's nice to hear. So when are you ready to go home? I'm sure you're sick of this hospital already." Juliette cooed at Nick. Nick's face faltered for a moment. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay with Monroe. But with Hank here and Juliette he couldn't say that. He had no reason to stay with Monroe anymore. He wasn't sick or in need of Monroe's help. Juliette was his girlfriend. So it was expected of him to go home with her.

"The doctor says he needs to be kept tonight for observation. If he's feeling ok he can go home tomorrow." Monroe spoke up when Nick failed to. Juliette didn't even give him a glance. Instead she patted Nick's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Feel better honey," Juliette cooed.

"… Thanks…" Nick didn't know how to respond to that anymore. He didn't want her to kiss him. He wanted her to be as far away from him as possible. He still couldn't get that feeling out of him. There was something wrong with Juliette. She felt different. Even when she kissed him there was something different. Just her presence was pissing him off and it used to send him into a euphoric happiness, sometimes even giving him a boner. However now it was all disgust and frustration. In fact he felt the strong urge to be in Monroe's arms. Not hers.

Lucky for him there was a knock at the door and a nurse poked her head in. "Visiting hours is over. You guys can come back tomorrow." Then she left. Juliette got off the bed reluctantly when Monroe and Hank stood and stared at her expectantly. She gave Nick another kiss, this time on the lips. Monroe curled his fingers in and stuffed them in his pocket to keep himself from tearing her off of the Grimm. He noticed his discomfort with her action but refrained. Juliette pulled away and smiled.

"I'll see you at home tomorrow, mister." She tapped his lips with a manicured nail then left with the two.

**MONROENICK**

_The air was thick with the smell of smelly herbs and something akin to rust on metal. Nick gagged then looked around. He was standing in a forest, foreign to Portland. The air was musky and humid. The smell stuck to him much to his disdain. He scrunched up his nose when he realized he'll smell for days. _

"_Don't, please!" A voice shouted suddenly. Nick whirled around and came face to face with a scene. He was still in the forest but he had moved. He was hunched behind a line of bushes and was peeking over the top. In front of him, in a clearing, was a woman with red braided hair. She was wearing an ancient looking dress. It flowed to the floor with a corset tightened against her stomach and pushing her breast upwards. The top of the dress hung low, showing her smooth silk shoulders. She moved with grace, one bare foot in front of the other. Behind her she dragged a bound man. The woman circled around a large cauldron that was cooking over a fire. The smoke never traveled up but instead dissipated the moment it left the cauldron. _

"_My handsome beauty," the woman cooed. She dropped him next to the cauldron and crouched down. Her long nails raked over his cheek. "A wonderful remedy you'll make." She giggled. The man's eyes grew in horror. He struggled against the binds. _

"_Witch! Witch! Someone help!" He shouted as he struggled. The woman stood from her crouch and turned to the cauldron. She grabbed hold of the large stirring spoon and stirred whatever she was making. _

"_Stars that shine above_

_Bestow upon me your love_

_Grant me that I wish_

_For eternal beauty that it is"_

_The woman kicked the man in the head when his screaming grew louder than her poem. "Shut up," she ordered before kicking him in the head again. The man whimpered but remained silent. She stirred the pot once more before grabbing the man's hair and tugging him up. He was placed over the edge of the cauldron. His screams rung out in the forest as the hot pottery burnt into his skin. The woman produced a knife from in her sleeve and slit his throat with practiced ease. He gurgled, his eyes grew wide, and his struggle slacked. The woman cackled as his blood dripped into the cauldron. She lifted him and dumped him in. _

"_A wonderful remedy you'll make _

_A sacrifice to pay _

_For my beauty are the stars _

_And the stars will be paid" _

_She stirred the blood into the liquid once his body melted. The woman lifted a spoonful, blew on it, and then drank it. She moaned in delight. The winds picked up around her. It swished left then right then forward than backward. She dropped the spoon into the cauldron and spread out her arms. Her head fell back to stare at the stars. _

"_Stars that shine above _

_Bestow upon me your love_

_Grant me that I wish _

_For eternal beauty that it is_

_Eternal beauty that it is!" _

Nick shot off the hospital bed sweating through his clothes. He struggled to breathe. His hands fisted into the bedding as he looked around frantically. The dream had been so real. He felt the power, the corruption, down to his last bone. His arms shook from the intensity. Shakily he pulled the covers back and headed for the bathroom. He leaned heavily onto the sink while he turned on the cold water. His breathing was still irregular. The cold water was welcomed as he splashed his face, hoping to get the jitters out. The medallion clinked noisily against the porcelain sink. Nick lowered his head to stare at it. It twirled at a fast pace, catching the light at just the right angles. He snatched it off his neck and held it up.

_What the hell is going on? _He couldn't help but think.

* * *

><p>AN: This was a short chapter but I hope it was to everyone's expectations. The story's going to pick up around here now that I've got the layout and preparation for the story down.

Please be kind and review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well it looks like your good to go, Mr. Burkhardt. Your vitals are good. There was nothing wrong with your CAT scan. I don't see a reason to keep you." Nick's doctor smiled at him. Nick smiled back.

"Thanks, doc, it's good to hear that I'm ok." He joked.

"It should be good. If you said otherwise then I'd have a reason to keep you here." The doctor joked back. He patted Nick on the shoulder. "Good luck, Mr. Burkhardt. I don't want to see you in here again." He warned before leaving. Nick turned to Monroe who had come back to visit first thing in the morning. It was strange to see him walk in ten minutes after eight, the start of visiting hours. Normally at that hour Monroe would be busy doing his Pilates not visiting the Grimm in the hospital. So imagine his surprise when Monroe walked in several minutes after the doctor had arrived. The Blutbad had smiled, greeted them both, before jumping straight into the topic of whether Nick was well enough to go home.

"Take me to meet this Enchantress… what was her name?" He couldn't for the life of him remember this woman's name. And he prides himself on memory, being a cop and all. Monroe turned to him.

"Her name's Christina and why?" He asked suspiciously. Nick wound a finger around the strap of his medallion and pulled it away from his neck till it couldn't go any farther. The medallion hung and swung slowly from the action.

"I want to thank her for helping me and I have a few questions for her." Nick explained.

"Questions, questions for what?" Monroe asked.

"Just take me there." Nick countered as he got out of bed and picked up the clothes he wore when he was sent in here. He headed into the bathroom to change quickly than came back out. "Will you take me?" He asked Monroe but didn't get an answer when the door opened and Juliette came strolling in. She smiled brightly when she noticed Nick was dressed and ready to go. Juliette wound her arms around his neck and gave him soundly loud kiss on the lips. Nick didn't return it with as much passion.

"Juliette, what are you doing here?" He asked her when she pulled away.

"I'm here to pick you up silly." She giggled then noticed Monroe. "I see someone beat me here." She said with slight disdain.

"Yeah, Monroe and I were just going to head out to follow on a lead I got before my amnesia." Nick pulled away from her and turned to Monroe. "Ready?" He asked hopeful. Monroe nodded.

"Lead? You just got better Nick and why are you taking Monroe and not Hank? Hank's your partner not Monroe." Juliette followed them out. Nick spared her split second glance as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"The lead I got is from Monroe so I need him to take me there. I'll see you later Juliette." Nick said and pressed the closed door button before she could get on. The doors closed to her confused and frustrated face. When the elevator descended three stairs Monroe snorted then laughed. Nick gave him a humored look with an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" He teased.

"The look on her face is what." Monroe snickered. "I haven't seen a woman so pissed since Angelina learnt about you." Monroe knocked his shoulder with Nick's. The Grimm grinned then sighed.

"I'm not sure what the hell's going on. Juliette used to be the love of my life but now…"

"She's not?" Monroe asked. _A little hopeful there big guy? _

"It's not that she's not… it's just… She's different somehow. Every time I look at her I feel like there's something else there but I can't see it. Somehow Juliette doesn't look like Juliette but yet she does… Am I making any sense?" He asked Monroe. The Blutbad just stared at him. He sighed.

"I thought so." Nick answered his own question. They walked in silence to Monroe's car since they were pretty sure Nick's car was still with Portland PD. They had said something about it being evidence and took custody of it. Nick was in no mood to fight Portland PD for his car so he decided to leave it there for now. He'll do battle with them later.

The drive out of Portland was quiet. The Blutbad and the Grimm didn't say much other than comment on passing landmarks or houses that had attracting features. It wasn't that there wasn't anything to say. It was just they preferred the silence that they jumped in. It was peaceful and required them to do nothing but relax. Monroe pulled up to a massive house. Nick felt a sense of déjà vu but let it go since he knew he's been here before. The house was quiet. Monroe clicked his tongue as he stared at it.

"It doesn't seem like she's home… Again…" he muttered. "The last time we were here Christina wasn't home. I knocked on her door until she came home and asked me to stop." However Monroe jogged up the steps to do just that. Nick watched as Monroe rang the doorbell then yelled out for Christina.

"Christina, I know this is unexpected and rude but Nick really wants to meet you… as himself…" He added the last part when he realized what he said contradicts past events. There was no answer. Nick jogged up the steps and stood beside Monroe.

"Maybe she really is out this time too." He suggested. Monroe peered at the window. The living room looked as it did the last time they were there. He sniffed at the air.

"Her scent's fading. I don't think she's been here in awhile. She's not answering her phone calls either." Monroe tried to open the door expecting it to be locked. To his surprise the knob turned and the door opened. He pushed it opened and sneezed.

"Yup, she hasn't been here for awhile. The dust is collecting." He said as he went to open a window to allow the air to circulate. Nick walked in and examined the house. It was as silent and still as it was outside. Monroe rushed into the kitchen, looked around, and then raced upstairs. He came back down several seconds later.

"Yeah she's gone. Her bedroom door was opened and her clothes are all gone. I think she's running." Monroe suggested in a confused tone.

"She's running from what? Did she seem like she was in trouble when you last saw her?" Nick's detective training took over. Monroe shook his head.

"No, she seemed normal… but that was my first time meeting her so I can't be too sure." Monroe said. Nick moved past Monroe and up the stairs.

"Let's check her room to see if we can find anything." He suggested. Together they walked to Christina's room. It was a typical room except she had a huge ass bed with a huge ass stationary desk that was littered with papers, a laptop, and several pens and pencils. The laptop was closed and plugged in. The papers laid all over it in disarray. Nick picked up the papers.

"Do you know what work Christina did?" He asked Monroe as he scanned the papers.

"No, all I knew was she's Angelina's friend and she's an Enchantress." Monroe said back as he checked her drawers.

"I think she was a journalist…" Nick skimmed through several more papers to find they were drafts for articles of several different types of news. There were crime, social life, and even one for a column. "And she was a good one too." He whistled at the detailed and adaptability she had to adapt to different styles of journalism. Monroe appeared next to him. He held up an old leather bound brown book. It looked battered and has seen better days. Nick took it and pulled loose the string that kept it shut. He opened it and together with Monroe they flipped through the yellowing pages.

_August 14__, __1673_

_It has been years since I've been tracking the Enchantress Jourdenete that has eluded my family for generations. As the years go by I feel my motivation to catch this woman slipping. I feel I'm becoming obsessive with being the one to catch her and avenge my ancestor Lynet. _

_May 20, 1674 _

_Another male has gone missing last night. He was last seen walking the streets at midnight then he disappeared into the forest. It's Jourdenete, I'm sure of it. Only she would snatch a man so boldly. I was too late to save the man. I had tracked her deep into the woods but by the time I got there he was consumed and she had gone. _

_January 2, 1703 _

_Last night was New Years Eve yet my family spent the night running away from a Blutbaden pack that had been manipulated by her into thinking we murdered one of their own. Seven of us have died, five were human, and two were Enchantresses. Only a handful of ten had survived, me being the only Enchantress left. Jourdenete is becoming bolder. She is starting to hunt us as we hunt her. To all future successors of these journals, beware of Jourdenete and hunt her with caution. She will not hesitate to eliminate us._

_September 28, 1767 _

_This is another entry about our family's murder. Two days ago my father was arrested for murder and rape. The rest of us were arrested for being accomplices to hiding the crime. We did not do it. Jourdenete has set us up again. They had beheaded my family with public execution. I had escaped with the help of my family. I did not want to leave and I suffered the scene of my family being beheaded while hidden within the crowd. I would never forget the fear their eyes held. I would never forget the sickening crunch of their heads falling into the basket positioned under their heads. I am currently on the run. I have taken the first ship out to the Americas. I know Jourdenete is still in the old world but I cannot stay. I would meet my end if I did. I cannot let our blood and family die with me. I must continue our blood for the day when we can all rest when Jourdenete is caught and punished for what she has done. _

_February 29, 1849 _

_Jourdenete has yet to be capture. My life is coming to an end. The chase will be handed down to my daughter. She is not ready. She is just a child. Yet this journal will be bestowed upon her. She'll learn the truth about our blood and she will continue on from my death. _

_October 9, 1957 _

_Finally I have come in contact with Jourdenete. She's changed from what my ancestors have accounted of her. No longer is her hair a wild red. No longer is it uncombed. It is pulled into a tight braid resting on her left shoulder. She approached my daughter. She tried to lure her away to do what she has done to our ancestor Lynet. Lucky I caught her in time and saved my daughter. However Jourdenete escaped. She has slipped through our blood's hands once more. _

_July 25, 2002 _

_I don't know what to write in this journal. My mother has shown it to me many times and I have read the words. I think I'm supposed to write about the fire that happened five days ago. I lost all my things and my parents and grandma. My mom had thrown my out of the window with this book telling me to keep it safe and to write things about this lady called Jourdenete. I've read about her and my grandma's told me about her. Why did my house go on fire? Mom and dad are always so careful with fire. _

Nick flipped to the next page. The last entry was clearly written by a child. The handwriting was shaky, though surprisingly all the words were spelled correctly. He stared at the next page. It wasn't an entry. It was a note written to Monroe.

"Monroe, it's for you." He showed Monroe the message that was written in bold black ink.

_**Monroe, **_

_**I know you'll be contacting me about Nick soon but unfortunately I can't help you at the moment. Jourdenete has made her move. I have to leave for awhile. I hope this book helps you. **_

_**Keep it safe for me until I get back. **_

_**Thank you, **_

_**Christina **_

Monroe stared at the note. It was written in haste and the last letter of her name was stretched as if she stood and ran the moment the "a" connected. He flipped the book shut and fingered the spine. This was a journal of her family's history with a woman named Jourdenete. He looked at Nick.

"How is this book supposed to help us? What does this Jourdenete woman have to do with us?" He asked Nick when they had secured her house and locked the door and pulled away in his Volkswagen. Monroe hadn't wanted to leave her house unprotected but they couldn't do much. It's not like they could move in and wait for her. That would definitely be overstepping their boundaries. The house looked so sad and abandoned as he watched it disappear in his rear view mirror. Just the thought of her not being there but everything else she owned was there was saddening. It was like watching her ghost wander around, lost and stuck in time. He wondered vaguely where she was and if she was ok. From what the journal said about Jourdenete he had more than enough cause to worry about her.

"I wonder if I can get a detailed description of Jourdenete…" Nick flipped through it again.

"Why? You got something?" Monroe gave him a quick glance before looking back out toward the road.

"Maybe…" Nick muttered as he scanned entry after entry. It was an hour later before Nick looked up. "Jourdenete is the woman who I was chasing… she's also the woman I saw in my dream last night." He said.

"Dream, what dream, when did you have a dream?" Monroe shot question after question at him.

"I had a weird dream last night about this Jourdenete woman. She had fire red hair that was pulled into a braid and she was chanting some kind of spell I think. It had something to do with eternal beauty. In the dream she slit a young man's throat and cooked him in a cauldron before ingesting the soup…" Nick wanted to gag. Monroe's eyes flashed red as he growled. Obviously the talk of eating someone was exciting him. Nick cleared his throat.

"I'm pretty sure it's her." Nick changed the topic quickly before Monroe lost control and they died via car accident. The Blutbad took several deep breaths. He didn't speak. Instead he left that activity to Nick.

"It seems Christina knows who attacked me… She's more familiar with me than we thought." Nick whispered as he stroked the leather.

"That's funny because when she checked you for the insignia of the Enchantress that attacked you, she found nothing. If she found nothing then how did she know who was chasing you?" Monroe asked. He still felt the pull of his instincts but he had to speak up.

"I don't think Jourdenete attacked me." Nick furrowed his eyebrows. Monroe spared him a split second confused look. "My memory's a bit sketchy on detail but I remember that one incident quite well… If the woman I was chasing is Jourdenete then I knocked her down. I injured her with two bullets to the chest. Then I was attacked by a bright light. It came from a different direction."

"So there's a possible chance that Jourdenete is injured?" Monroe asked.

"Yes, but I doubt we'll find her records in any hospitals. She's eluded Christina's family for so long. She knows the playbook like it's the back of her hands." Nick knew immediately what Monroe was suggesting.

"I don't get one thing. Why didn't Christina ask you for help? If she really did know that you injured this woman then shouldn't it make more sense to ask for your help?" Monroe pulled into his driveway and cut off the engine.

"Avengers like Christina tend to do things solo. To them it's a life mission they have to achieve and overcome. Asking for anyone's help is like the death penalty to them." Nick explained as they got out of the car. Monroe sighed. He'll never understand people who look for revenge. Sure he gets that it's a matter of love and hate but to not ask anyone for help when they need it? That was ridiculous. Together they made their way up the walkway to Monroe's porch. They turned around however when they heard a car pull up.

"Who's that?" Nick asked.

"That would be Dr. Houston." Monroe sighed tiredly. He forgot to call Dr. Houston about Nick's progress. They watched the woman lock her car before smiling at them.

"Good afternoon Monroe, Nick." She greeted. Nick stared at her. Monroe dashed off the porch to intercept her before she said anything else.

"Dr. Houston there's some progress Nick has made that you should know about." He said. She listened intently. "Last night Nick had a headache that required hospitalization and when he awoke he regained his memory, all of it." Her eyes grew wide. She peered over his shoulder to look at Nick who was evaluating her with a detective's eye.

"Is that true, Nick? Have you regained all your memories?" She asked.

"I have." He answered back. Dr. Houston walked around Monroe and up his porch. She stuck her hand out towards Nick in a friendly gesture.

"Well then, I guess I should introduce myself once more. I'm Dr. Houston, your therapist."

"Hi, I'm Nick Burkhardt though you already know that." He chuckled. She laughed.

"I'm here for your weekly session. As a child you always refused to go to my office so Monroe and I settled a deal for me to come here instead." Dr. Houston smiled politely. Nick nodded his head and stepped back for Monroe to open the door. The three stepped in one by one. Dr. Houston got comfortable on the couch right away while Monroe headed into the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Dr. Houston?" He shouted.

"Of course, as usual," Dr. Houston shouted back. Then she turned to him. She patted the seat next to her. "Come on, Nick. Sit down, I won't bite." She giggled. Nick took the seat quietly. He stared at her. Monroe came back from the kitchen with two cups of tea. He set them down, smiled at Nick, and then retreated into the house.

"So Nick, tell me, how are you feeling? What's happened after you remembered everything?" Dr. Houston blew on her tea and sat back. Nick copied her posture but didn't touch the tea.

"Ummm… I'm not sure… I guess I'm still feeling a bit weird. I mean I don't remember anything from the chase to now. It's like I was asleep the whole time but knowing I was conscious and doing things is kind of… creepy…" Nick shrugged. He didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"Are you thinking about this from the perspective that there's a correct answer to my question?" Dr. Houston asked. Nick widened his eyes. She sighed. "There's no correct answer to this Nick. It's either you feel it or you don't. Now, tell me, how do you feel?"

"Honestly? I feel lost and rushed." Nick blurted out. He resisted the urge to slap his hands onto his mouth. Dr. Houston nodded.

"That's expected. I've had many patients who suffered amnesia. Some of them got back their memories but others didn't. And the ones that did felt the same way, you're not alone in this. You're not the only one, Nick. Feeling lost and rushed it normal."

"Is it? I feel like there's so much I missed out on and there's so much I need to catch up with…" He sighed.

"Like I said, it's normal." Dr. Houston patted his knee and took a sip of her tea.

"What's Monroe doing to help you cope?" She changed the topic.

"Well he's telling me what I've been missing out on." Nick blushed when he remembered Monroe telling him about his seven year old self. "He's filling in the blanks when I come across something that I don't remember. He's been fairly patient." Dr. Houston nodded.

"A good partner is vital to a recovering amnesiac." She commented. Nick shot his head up.

"We're not a couple!" He shouted. Dr. Houston blinked.

"If you say so…" She took another sip of her tea.

"Not if I say so! I mean it! Monroe and I are just friends. I have a girlfriend! Her name's Juliette!" He shouted and then he wanted to beat himself in the head with a large hammer. The mention of Juliette had him raising goose bumps and feeling a cold chill. Dr. Houston turned to him.

"Tell me about Juliette." She said. Nick narrowed his eyes.

"You did that on purpose." He accused her. She shrugged.

"You brought up Juliette, so tell me about her."

"There's nothing to tell. She's my girlfriend." Nick turned away from her and stared at his reflection off the TV. He stole a peek at her reflection. He expected her to be looking at him in disapproval but instead she had a notebook in her lap and was sipping tea while writing in it.

"What are you writing in that?" He asked.

"I'm writing that Juliette is your girlfriend yet…" she cocked her head. "You seem to fear her."

* * *

><p>AN: And I'll end it with her! :D This chapter was a bit hard to write considering I had come up with scenarios for the murders of Christina's family and they had to fit the social norms and criticisms of the ACTUAL ERAS. They weren't that great but hey! I try.

On a more personal note: I'm entering a contest on wattpad and I need some more reads, faves, votes, and comments. Some of you might have seen this on my profile page but this is how desperate I am. It'd be great if you all could help me out a little and head on over to either read, fave, vote, or comment or do all four (hopeful smile). My penname on wattpad is ReignFromOtherSide and the stories I've entered are labeled "Watty Awards 2012".

Also reviews please! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What? No I don't fear her!" Nick shouted. He glared at Dr. Houston. How dare she make the assumption that he would fear Juliette! Dr. Houston stared back at him unimpressed.

"Are you trying to intimidate me, Nick?" She asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm telling you that I do not fear Juliette." Nick emphasized every word. Dr. Houston nodded her head.

"If you don't fear her then why don't you want to talk about her? If you don't fear her then why are you panicking and screaming at me? All I did was evaluating you." Dr. Houston spoke fast and direct. She left no room for argument, buts, ifs, or ands. All Nick could do was growl and fist his hands. She watched him growl and glare at her. She waited until he realized he was being a moron and relaxed. Then she continued.

"Why do you fear her?" She asked in a more calm motherly way. Nick looked away.

"I don't know," he said angrily. "There's something about her. Something's different."

"How is she different?"

"Every time I look at her I feel like it's not her. It feels like there's something different about her. She's my girlfriend and I love her but I'm not so sure now." Nick gave it all up. He found no point in hiding it anymore. Dr. Houston obviously knows what she's doing. She's reading him like a book and he was a cop!

"Did you know that when you had amnesia you didn't like Juliette?" Dr. Houston asked him as she took another sip of her tea.

"Yes, Monroe mentioned that. He said something along the lines of me throwing a tantrum when she came over a couple of weeks ago." Nick recalled their conversation. It seemed surreal to him then that he would treat Juliette like that. To think he had refused Juliette's touch and screamed in her presence was absurd. But when Juliette came to visit it all clicked, well not all of it, most of it. She wasn't what he remembered. She was different.

"The day she came over was the day that we were supposed to meet at my office for you first appointment." Dr. Houston said. "However we met here instead because you refused to leave your room and ignored Monroe because you thought he let her in." Nick couldn't help but laugh at himself. That really does sound like him. He would do something like that. No doubt about it. Dr. Houston laughed as well. Then she looked at her watch.

"Well, I believe that's all the time we have." She drank the rest of her tea and stood up. Nick stood with her. "It's nice to finally meet you Nick. I'm so happy you got your memories back however I suggest we meet for a couple more sessions. Things might get a bit more overwhelming in the long run." Dr. Houston shook his hand and headed for the door. Nick followed her.

"Thank you, Dr. Houston. It was nice meeting you too." He smiled at her once she stepped out onto the porch and turned around. She smiled, waved goodbye, and headed for her car. Nick closed the door and headed back inside. He wondered where Monroe went. The Blutbad had disappeared the moment Dr. Houston started their sessions.

"Monroe?" He called.

"In my room," Monroe answered back. Nick walked down the hall and peered into the open door of Monroe's room. The Blutbad was sitting on his bed reading through Christina's journal. He glanced up momentarily to look at Nick before returning to the journal. Nick stood at the door awkwardly. An urge to sit on Monroe's bed was creeping up on him. The want to curl up against the Blutbad was growing. The urge to sit and the want to cuddle with Monroe was allying together against him. His hand gripped tightly onto the door frame as he stared at the bed then at Monroe's waist. Familiarity shot through him as he pictured himself cuddled up against Monroe with his face pressing into Monroe's hip bone.

"Nick? You ok? You're not getting a headache are you?" Monroe's concern grew as he bolted off the bed. The journal fell to the ground but the Blutbad side stepped it in favor of Nick. He pressed his palm to the Grimm's forehead and leaned in to sniff him. Nick's face heated as he felt a blush sail across the bridge of his nose. He pushed Monroe away and turned away.

"I'm going to go make dinner. Is spaghetti ok?" He didn't wait for an answer before he was charging down the hallway.

"Yeah… thanks…" Monroe's answer was lost to him as he entered the kitchen. His face heated hotter as he pulled out a pot from under the stove and filled it halfway with water. Once it was over the fire on the stove he started opening and slamming cabinets looking for the spaghetti boxes. He slammed the door shut with more strength than needed. There was something wrong with him, extremely wrong with him. He didn't know what but he knew there was something wrong with him. He was responding to Monroe like he was in love with him. Ever since he awoke from his nap called amnesia he wasn't the same Nick Burkhardt that went under. It was all that damn case's fault, it was Jourdenete's fault. Why did she have to conduct her fucked up ritual in Portland? Why couldn't she do it somewhere else? He wouldn't be in this situation doubting his feelings if she would have just stayed away.

Nick stood on his tiptoes to peer at the top of Monroe's fridge. He frowned when he noticed three boxes of spaghetti piled on top of each other staring back at him. He grabbed one and dumped it all into the pot of boiling water.

_Who the fuck puts their spaghetti on top of the fridge? Fucked up people, fucked up Blutbad! _He knew he was being ridiculous but he was entitled to be ridiculous. The wesen community is just spinning him around and taking him for a ride. They're jerking him left and right then dump him the moment they're bored of him. While the spaghetti was getting its deserved punishment Nick opened up the freezer. He wasn't so far gone in rage that he's forgotten Monroe doesn't eat meat. Lucky for him, they were at Monroe's and the fridge had a lot of vegetarian ingredients to choose from. He pulled out a bag of frozen peas, corns, and cut up string beans. He dumped it onto the counter before digging around for some more stuff to put on the spaghetti.

In no time he found himself sticking his head into the bottom off the fridge and pulling out things at random before setting some things back. He was still muttering to himself angrily and slammed the door shut with his foot as he went in search of a cutting board and knife. The board was tucked away neatly underneath the sink where as the knives were the easiest to spot. They sat quietly on the counter in the knife block. He pulled one out viciously and began chopping away at the vegetables. He used as much force as he could without breaking the board. With each chop that came down he gritted his teeth and released a thought of frustration.

**MONROE AND NICK**

Monroe cringed every time he heard the knife meet chop board. He knows he should probably stop Nick before he destroys it but his instincts were telling him that Nick would collect his head if he tried. There was no indications that something had ticked Nick off. No one was here to get him so riled up but Monroe had a feeling that his session with Dr. Houston was what wound him up so tightly. When Nick hadn't moved from his doorway like Monroe had expected the Blutbad was worried Nick was slipping back into himself. He was worried he would lose Nick to his child-self suddenly. He was so worried that he did the one thing that made things awkward between them. He had showed his concern and touched Nick. He didn't miss the discomfort Nick was feeling when he bolted and hurried to make them dinner.

Monroe cursed at himself for being so hast to act on his emotions. It was hard for him to see Nick as an adult again after having him practically rubbing himself all over the Blutbad for weeks as a child. However he should have had more self control. He shouldn't have made Nick uncomfortable when he was readjusting to life and dealing with the fact that he spent weeks walking around but it wasn't really him. Monroe cursed at himself as he picked up the journal and laid it open on his bed. It was opened to one of the middle entries. He was at the beginning but he didn't care. He didn't even bother to go back to it. Instead he flipped the book to the last page where Christina wrote him the note.

The bold cursive handwriting stared back at him. It had nothing to hide but it was just as mysterious. He frowned as he fingered the edge of the paper. Why would Christina leave this book with him? Why would she say it would help? Was she trying to say something? Why couldn't she be more direct? Why spin them around in circles of questions and refuse to give the answer? So many questions spun in his mind. He didn't know where to start. Christina was against sharing information with him when they last met. Though she didn't show it she was in a hurry to get them out of her house. She did help them but there was something off about her.

It didn't make any sense why she would share this kind of family secret/mission with people she just met. Was it because Nick was tied into it through the case he was working on or was it because he's a Grimm? He seems to be invited to a lot of these things because he's a Grimm. But for some reason Monroe has a hunch that it's more likely that Nick is connected through the case. Nick himself said that he was chasing a woman whom he now believes to be Jourdenete. However it still doesn't answer the question why Christina brought them in on the loop on what's going on in her life and who Nick was chasing. Wouldn't that just stop her from getting the revenge her family so passionately seeks? Nick is a Grimm after all. It's his job to settle scores and hunt the bad ones.

"Monroe, dinner!" Nick's shout tugs him away from his deducing. He whips his head to look at the open door. Unbeknownst to him he had sat down on the bed and his palm was flat against the sheet of paper he's been staring at for the past five minutes. He pulls away abruptly and tucks the book underneath his pillow.

"Coming," he calls as he shuffles out of the room. The aroma of veggie spaghetti hits him before he sees it. He follows it to the kitchen and smiles softly at the sight that greets him. Nick is wearing his apron and was turning and weaving around in his kitchen like he knew where everything was. It was like he belonged there. A pleasured growl rumbled in Monroe's chest quietly. He moved to the table that had two large glass plates set across from each other. Next to each plate was a glass of wine and on the left end of the table was the opened wine bottle. Monroe sat down at the closet seat and took a sip of the wine. It was from his collection. Nick turned around holding the pot with a smile on his face. He set it down before scooping up the spaghetti and serving Monroe.

"I hope you like it. I haven't cooked in awhile." He said. It sounded like there was more he wanted to say but Nick bit his bottom lip to cut it off. Monroe didn't push. Instead he nodded and waited for Nick to sit before taking a bite. His eyes widened as the taste exploded in his mouth.

"This is delicious. I got to get you to cook for me more often." He commented before shoving a rather large portion into his mouth. Nick laughed as he bit into a small portion of his own share.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm so out of practice I think I was halfway through burning down your kitchen." Nick looked at the stove. Monroe took a peek while shoving the spaghetti into his mouth. There was a slight burnt patch on one of the circular tin foils. He shrugged.

"As long as it doesn't happen, I'm fine. You did cook me this wonderful dinner so we're even." Monroe shoved the last bite of spaghetti into his mouth before going back for more. Nick chuckled before taking a sip of his wine. The room grew silent as they both ate the food contently. Nick chewed at a luxurious pace while Monroe continued to shuffle food down his throat. However Monroe stopped after his third plate to look at Nick. He wiped his mouth before taking a chug from the wine. He ran his tongue over his teeth and coughed a little to help get the food down.

"I've been thinking." He started, as cliché as it was it got his point across. Nick looked up.

"About?" He pressed.

"It doesn't make sense for Christina to bring us in on the loop about her family. She barely knows us." Monroe started. Nick nodded. His attention diverted completely from the spaghetti. "What I don't understand as well is how is that journal going to help you with whatever it is supposed to help you with? Is it supposed to help you solve the case or is it supposed to help you find who hexed you?" Nick shrugged.

"Your guess is good as mine. It did strike me as old that she'd just hand us the journal like that. It seemed kind of sacred to her family."

"That's what I was also getting at. She gives us a journal that's been passed down for generations detailing the lives of many Enchantresses who are on some lifelong journey to avenge an ancestor who's apparently been cheated or whatever by another Enchantress called Jourdenete. What does it have to do with us? What does it have to do with you?"

"Maybe because I'm a Grimm? People tend to think it's my job to sort things out for them." Nick suggested but Monroe shook his head.

"Christina took off without asking you for help. She leaves us this cryptic message in the book and expects us to get it. Why doesn't she tell us what she wants us to know, to do? Why can't she just say it out right and stop with all this cryptic mess." Monroe shakes his head. Nick shrugs and gets up to put his plate in the sink. He returns to sip his wine at a slow pace.

"We'll probably know at the end of this whole mess. We should focus on who hexed me for now. Christina obviously knows what she's doing. I've never met her officially but from what you told me about her she seems like a smart girl. If she needs my help she knows where to find me. It's not like I don't stick out like a sore thumb in the wesen world." Nick offers a crooked smile. Monroe huffs but lets it go. Instead he finishes off his food and pours himself another glass of wine.

"Ok, whoever hexed you…? Could it be Adalind?" Monroe suggested. Then he wanted to kick himself in the butt.

"Nope, did you forget? She's not a Hexenbiest anymore. In fact I haven't seen her ever since then." Nick narrows his eyes as if he's concentrating on something real hard.

"Right, sorry, forgot." Monroe said sheepishly. "If it's not Adalind than it has to be someone we haven't encountered yet. Someone new in town?"

"Or someone who's passing through," Nick tilts his glass towards Monroe. The Blutbad widens his eyes.

"Let's hope whoever it is, is not just passing through. It'll be harder to catch them if they were." He says slowly. Nick nods.

"Don't jinx it." He says with a smirk. Monroe glares at him.

"Ha, ha, ha," he laughs sarcastically. They get up simultaneously. Without confirmation Monroe grabs the left over spaghetti and Nick goes to find some containers. They meet back at the kitchen counter. Monroe held the pot while Nick scooped the spaghetti into the containers and packed them away in the fridge for tomorrow. Just as he closed the fridge door the house phone rang.

"I'll get it," Nick said without thinking and practically dove for the phone. Monroe didn't say anything but instead started washing the dishes. He listened as Nick pressed the call button and breathed a "hello" into the receiver.

"Juliette!" He shouts suddenly, obviously caught by surprise. "What's wrong?" He asks after a moment of silence. Monroe couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but he knew for a fact that Juliette was upset. Nick was supposed to go home with her today but instead he had Monroe take him to go see Christina without telling her. The woman must be furious! Monroe resisted the urge to laugh.

Unbeknownst to him he had entered some kind of war with the red head. He wasn't sure who declared war first but he was in it before he realized it. Apparently Juliette felt her role as Nick's girlfriend was challenged when Nick screamed in her face as a seven year old. And she decided Monroe was the one challenging her for her position. He snorted. He wasn't even sure what gave her that idea. So Nick was attached to him as a child, big deal. Although… Monroe snuck a look behind him at the living room. Nick was rather attached to him as an adult as well. In the hospital their eyes locked many times and there was always a conversation going between them. Juliette noticed as well. Monroe knitted his eyebrows together as he stared down at the sudsy plates.

There was something going there and he wasn't in on it. Neither is Nick apparently.

"Juliette, I had something important to do. I'm sorry I didn't call you." Nick's voice interrupted his inner musing. He rinsed the plate he was holding and perked his ears to listen. Eavesdropping was wrong but his instincts were telling him he better do it or there'll be consequences.

"I know you were worried but—"Nick was cut off. Suddenly Monroe could hear the slight buzz of Juliette's voice. She was getting louder.

"Juliette! Would you just listen to me?" Nick shouted, his own voice getting louder. "What? No! How could you think that? After all Monroe did for you, how could you say that?" Nick shouted after another moment of buzz from Juliette. That's when Monroe placed the pot down and turned off the water. That last sentence caught his interest. He wiped his hands and headed into the living room. Nick was facing the window, his back to Monroe. His hand was on his hip and it was gripping too tight for comfort. Monroe felt the need to dislodge that hand but held back. Nick would most likely sock him one at his present mood if he even went within range of his arm. The Grimm spun around and flares his nostrils as he listened to Juliette vent.

"I can't believe you, Juliette. I thought better of you. How could you say something like that after Monroe risked his life to save yours? I think a little time apart would do us some good. Good bye, Juliette." With that Nick hung up and set the phone back on its pedestal. He looked up in surprise at Monroe, as if only seeing him there just now.

"Sorry, was that a little loud? I didn't mean to disturb you." He apologized.

"No, it's ok. Everything alright?" He asked instead. Nick sighed and looked away.

"I don't know what's gotten into her. We were fine until now." Nick whispered.

"I heard the bit about her saying something about me." Monroe pushed. Nick chuckled without humor.

"Of course you did," he said with dry sarcasm.

"I don't mean to push but—"

"Juliette thinks there's something going on between us. She thinks I'm cheating on her with you." Nick rolls his eyes. "I don't know where she gets these things from." Monroe steps fully into the kitchen and up to Nick. They stare at each other.

"… Juliette hasn't been right in the mind since you rejected her the first time as a seven year old. I think… it hit her hard…" Monroe was finding it hard to concentrate with Nick so close. He didn't even know why he stepped so close to him. It felt right to do so when Nick interrupted him about Juliette's accusations. The way he said it gave flare to something in Monroe. There was something in him that growled in response.

Nick looked up at him, really looked at him. Not with a passing glance or a gaze that was half-hearted and not really there. He was really looking. His grey eyes softened. Some of the anger left and Nick stepped closer.

"I think she's turning psycho on me." He chuckles softly. "She looks different to me ever since I've awakened. As if she's not Juliette but someone's wearing her skin… I don't know why but I'm not as attracted to her as…" Nick's eyes zeroed in on Monroe's lips. Monroe knew that. He saw the glazed over look in the Grimm's grey hues. But he stayed still and silent, waiting for him to continue. "I am to you."

Suddenly Nick was surging forward with his arms wrapped around Monroe's neck. His lips pressed firmly to his and his body melting to fit the shape of Monroe's own form. The Blutbad didn't think. He reacted. His arms snaked around the Grimm's waist, pulling him closer and tighter. He pushed Nick's head back with his own and slanted their heads for their lips to fit better. Nick moaned into the kiss. He pushes up onto his toes to better fit Monroe's height. His fingers weave into the curls at the nape of his neck and tugs. Monroe growls. He pushes Nick back until they hit the wall next to the window. Nick grunts and mewls before lifting his leg up to wrap around one of Monroe's.

He tears his lips away from the Blutbad and breathes in deeply. He stares at him with lust filled eyes. Monroe leans his head forward to press against Nick's forehead.

"Monroe," Nick whispers. The Blutbad swoops in once more to claim his lips.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I did. I dared to end it here! *evil grin* I won't give it you just yet. I'm going to leave you all horny and begging for more before I deal you my final card. I'm sadistic that way. I like to watch you all squirming, wanting it to end but never knowing when it's coming. *dramatic evil laugh*

Leave me a review, I don't care what kind, and I'll write faster. For every review I get I type faster and you all might just get what you want. ;D

Get busy people!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The wall scraped against Nick's bare back as Monroe tore it down the center and ripped it off Nick's torso. The Blutbad pushed him harder against the wall. He groaned as hands traveled up his back and down his spine. He shivered when fingertips dipped into the edge of his jeans. It tickled the waist band of his boxers before trailing along the skin of his waist. Nick jerked forward with a groan, resisting the urge to shiver excessively. Monroe nuzzled his neck, urging him to bare it for the Blutbad. Without thinking he knocked his head back against the wall, stretching out his neck for Monroe. The Blutbad jumped at the invitation. He dropped his nose into the crease of his neck and inhaled. A deep lust filled growl escaped his throat from the core of his chest. He was pleased with Nick's submission.

Suddenly Monroe lifted Nick away from the wall. The Grimm gasped. He wrapped his legs around the Blutbad's waist as Monroe walked them away from the living room. Nick moaned as Monroe feasted on his neck, nipping and pulling at his elastic skin. A door was kicked open and Nick was dumped onto a soft large bed. He stared up lustfully at Monroe who hovered above him. Neither of them moved. They just stared at one another with lust and something more. They didn't know what. Monroe growled. Nick whined and arched his back when the Blutbad took a dive into his neck once more. He bit at it viciously. Nick shuddered when he felt the edge of Monroe's fangs. His hands came up trailing the fabric of Monroe's shirt. He lifted it up, bunching it at Monroe's shoulders.

"Monroe, shirt," he said simply with a gasp. The Blutbad pulled away from a second, tore the shirt off, and dived back into his neck. Nick made a mental note that Monroe has a neck fetish. Or was it a Blutbad thing? He didn't care. Instead he dug his nails into Monroe's upper back when the Blutbad started sucking underneath the side of his chin. Monroe's hands trailed down his abs, barely touching and tickling. His stealthy fingers reached the buttons of Nick's jeans. He tore it open, the button flying somewhere. Nick protested with a small whine but soon forgot about his jeans when Monroe wasted no time in shooting his hand into Nick's pants. His extremely warm hand palmed the Grimm's erection.

"Mmhmm," Nick hummed in pleasure. Monroe growled.

The phone rang and everything went cold. Nick's eyes bulged as the alarming shrill assaulted his right ear. He shot up smacking his forehead with Monroe's. The Blutbad snarled and rolled away clutching his head. Nick doubled over with his face against his thighs as he clutched at his own head. The phone kept ringing, demanding attention. Blindly Nick reached back for the phone. His fingers skated across the bedside drawer until it felt the pedestal and he struggled to get the phone off.

"Hello?" He grunted into the receiver, ready to kill whoever it was that interrupted him. Monroe was still growling at the other end of the bed, rubbing his forehead.

"Nick, you've got to come home immediately." Hank said at the other end. Nick groaned. All pain was forgotten as he heard his partner's demanding and disapproving voice. He sat up straighter and gripped the phone tightly.

"Hank, if Juliette put you to this—"

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't that why you called? Juliette called you with some sob story and you're calling me to give me hell." Nick furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" Hank screeched. "No, you need to come home now. Someone broke into your house and kidnapped Juliette. She dialed 911 and the operator heard some sort of struggle. When we got here the house is a mess and Juliette's gone." Hank explained in fast talk. Nick widened his eyes and turned to Monroe. The Blutbad turned to him and narrowed his eyes at the frightful white look on Nick's face.

"I'll-I'll be right there…" Nick said before hanging up and dropping the phone back onto the pedestal.

"What's wrong?" Monroe asked when Nick didn't melt himself against him. Instead he stood and looked around then at himself, lost.

"Someone broke into my house and… kidnapped Juliette…" He said distractedly. "Damn, I don't have anything to wear…" he muttered.

"The next room over, there's some of your clothes in there." Monroe pointed at the door. Nick smiled thankfully at him and walked out. Monroe followed behind but not without grabbing a shirt and fixing his pants.

"You need someone to go with you?" The Blutbad asked. Nick smiled. He really wanted Monroe to say that. He needed Monroe to offer. Once dressed, he wrapped his arms around Monroe's waist and laid his head against his heart. He listened to the rhythmic beat of the Blutbad's heart. It soothed him. He closed his eyes and hummed.

"Please," he whispered. Monroe nodded. He wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Nick's head.

"Always." He whispered back. Nick resisted the urge to giggle. He was not going to turn into a girl just because he made out with a man. He refuses to. Instead he hugs Monroe tighter before letting go. He led the Blutbad out of the house and into the yellow Volkswagen. He made another mental note to find out where the hell his car went, not to mention his badge, gun, wallet, and cell phone. He was figuratively robbed at the moment.

Monroe drove to his house at a luxurious pace. It was apparent the Blutbad was against the idea of being anywhere near Juliette at the moment. Nick was against it too but he had no choice. The house was still under his name and Juliette was still technically his girlfriend. He was obligated to be there.

The house was swarmed by cops and cruisers. Many uniforms stood guard and kept the neighbors at ease. Wu was standing on his porch talking to another uniform. Hank was nowhere in sight. Nick and Monroe made their way past the uniforms and up the porch. Wu turned to greet him.

"Hey, Nick, glad to know you're back." Wu didn't seem as upset about the break-in and kidnapping as Hank was. In fact he offered a small smile when he saw the two. Nick nodded to him.

"Hey Wu, it's good to be back. So what happened?" Nick didn't want to be here for too long. He was already feeling the urge to flee.

"Juliette called 911 about an hour ago. According to the operator she was screaming for help and there was things crashing in the background. There was another voice but it was distorted, either from Juliette running or the phone banging against something. We're not sure. The dispatcher sent a cruiser over to check on things and found the door opened. They walked in and your house was trashed and Juliette gone. There's also a weird message on your bedroom wall…" Wu walked with them into the house and up to Nick's bedroom. The door opened and forensics was in there taking pictures and processing the scene.

On the bedroom wall, above his bed was a message written in blood. The color was already changing and the liquid crusting. Wu winced and shook his head. Nick turned to Monroe immediately. His eyes wide as he surveyed the Blutbad; his hands were fisted tightly and his tongue bit between his left two canines. He was trying very hard not to wolf out in front of all these people. Instinctively Nick grabbed the closest hand to him and held it. Monroe jerked his head towards him, his lips curled in a growl but quickly relaxed. Nick looked up at him with pleading and comforting eyes.

_It's alright, relax, and think of me. _His eyes said and Monroe stared back. He didn't give any indications that he caught the message or anything but he did shake his head. His fists loosened and he released his tongue. He took deep breaths before looking back at the message. Nick tore his eyes away from Monroe when he was sure he was alright but he didn't let go. Their hands weaved together.

**Come find me Grimm **

That was all there was to it. It was written in crude and hurried handwriting. It was a simple message yet Nick knew everything it meant. He knew who wrote it and he knew what it meant. It was obvious as day.

"Know what it means?" Wu asked expectantly. Nick glanced at him and shook his head.

"No," he lied. He turned to go find Hank. Monroe followed him seeing as Nick refused to release his hand.

Hank was standing in the kitchen observing the scene. There was no forensics or uniforms in there, just Hank. The man had his hands on his hips frowning over the mess and the broken window above the sink. Nick released Monroe's hand as they came into view. No need to add more to the pile of craziness and stress. Hank looked up when a piece of glass crunched under Nick's shoes. A look of relief and pity crossed the man's face.

"Nick, I'm—"

"What happened here?" Nick cut him off. He didn't want to hear it. He, himself, wasn't all that sorry about what happened to her. He was worried but he wasn't going to freak like he did the first time she got kidnapped by the Damonfeuer. Hank sighed, probably thinking Nick was beating himself inside over this. Another look of pity crossed his face before he turned back to the scene in the kitchen.

"I think this is where she was grabbed. There was torn clothing on the broken glass on the window. We think it might be Juliette's clothing but we won't know till the lab comes back with the results. This area of the house seems to be the most messy and destroyed. I also think Juliette fought back. There are obvious signs of struggle." Hank gestured to the broken table, the pots laying on the ground, and the fallen knife block. One of the knives was missing. The cabinet doors were opened at the bottom and two were even torn off.

Nick nodded his agreement. Hank turned back to the window.

"What I don't get is why take her through the window when the door's over there?" He pointed to the front door. "It was left open. And with only her in the house the culprit could have easily taken her through the door but no, he or she had to drag her through the window."

Nick knew why. But he didn't say anything. It was wesen related. He didn't know why but most wesen love snatching people through windows. It was as if doors don't exist to them. The fact that Juliette was taken through the window just further proved his theory. It made his belief on who took her even more concrete. Nick stared at the window before turning to Hank.

"I have a question." He said simply. Hank looked up.

"Where is my stuff? My badge? My gun? Everything?" He asked. Hank stared at him.

"You're not thinking of… you can't Nick. This is too personal." Hank protested. Nick arched an eyebrow. Hank thought he was going to interfere with this investigation? Ok, so he was but he wasn't all that eager to jump on the crazy train just yet. He just wanted his stuff back.

"Where are they?" He asked more firmly.

"… Back at the station; they're in evidence." Hank said. Without another word Nick turned and exited his house. Monroe trailed quietly behind him. In fact the Blutbad had been extremely quiet throughout the entire ordeal. They climbed into his Volkswagen, this time with Nick behind the wheel. Monroe observed him as he drove them away from his house.

"… Are you alright?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Nick asked.

"You seem a bit wound up…"

"I know who took her."

"… Jourdenete," Monroe said after another moment of silent. Nick nodded his head. "It seems Jourdenete is fixated on you. Is it because you're a Grimm? She did call you a Grimm, so she knows what you are."

"I don't know but I'm going to find her. I may not like Juliette as much as I did in the past but I'm getting pissed." Nick almost growled.

"Jourdenete is obviously taunting you." Monroe pointed out.

"I know."

"I'm going to try calling Christina." Monroe pulled out his phone and dialed quickly. Nick kept his eyes on the road as they waited. Two minutes later Monroe cursed under his breath.

"Christina, where are you? Answer your phone! Nick's girlfriend Juliette just got kidnapped by Jourdenete. If you get this voicemail please keep an eye out for her, thanks." Monroe left a quick voicemail before flipping his phone shut. He turned back to Nick, who sighed.

"Looks like we're on our own," Monroe said. Nick shook his head.

"Juliette is not my girlfriend." Nick said after a long stretch of silence. Monroe had turned to stare out the window a couple minutes ago. Nick felt the need to clarify that one bit of detail. He didn't know what this ting between him and Monroe was but he knew one thing. Juliette stopped being his girlfriend when she accused Monroe and Nick of getting it on behind her back. Sure they're doing it now but they weren't when she accused them. He really thought she was different then other girls but apparently she was the same.

Monroe turned to him. His face passive and his eyes a calm brown. The Blutbad stared for a while before turning to look out the window. The familiar streets of his neighborhood flew by. Nick swerved his car into the driveway carelessly. He was in the house by the time Monroe reached the porch. There was a loud tumbling before Nick emerged with the entire stack of books Monroe took from the trailer.

The Blutbad sat down at his work station. He was glad that he cleaned the station of clock parts and clocks when Nick dumped the books carelessly onto the table and sat down. The Grimm didn't even look to make sure there weren't any clocks in the way. Monroe presented a disapproving expression but Nick wasn't paying attention. He was too busy flipping pages in the books. His eyes skimmed over the passages about Enchantresses, cursing under his breath then throwing the book to the ground.

"You know… if you'd tell me what you're looking for I'd be able to help." Monroe muttered after Nick threw the third book he held onto the floor. It smacked into the second book he threw and landed on the first book before tumbling to meet the hardwood floor. Nick looked up as he grabbed another book.

"I'm trying to find information on where Enchantresses like to set up shop." He answered distractedly as he flipped through that book just as fast.

"… Well… Christina lived in a house so I guess houses?" Monroe didn't mean for it to come out as jokingly and mean as it did. He really wanted to help, honestly. However he thinks he might have just made the situation worse because Nick has stopped flipping the pages and turned to glare at him.

"Juliette is missing and you're making jokes?" Nick growled. Monroe placed his hands up and backed away as far as his chair allowed.

"Sorry, Nick, it came out wrong. I was just suggesting maybe they dwelled like humans, you know, in houses and what…not…" Monroe gestured awkwardly at his house, not sure what his point was anymore. Nick huffed.

"Sorry, I'm just a little wound tight… First Juliette accuses me of cheating, I break up with her, and then Jourdenete kidnaps her. What's the point of kidnapping her anyway? I know I'm hunting Jourdenete but it doesn't concern Juliette. She has nothing to do with this. Nothing!" Nick swept the book off the table and slammed his fists as hard as he can against the wood. Monroe winced, glad he didn't go cheap and buy the cheapest table they had all those years ago. However he couldn't blame Nick. Juliette was his girlfriend for years. It was a really long relationship. They were even about to get married. Then things went south all of a sudden and Nick didn't even know what he did wrong or _if _he did anything wrong. Monroe never really had that problem with Angelina. They both agreed that with Monroe's sudden outlook on life they weren't fitted to be together. She was wild and he was becoming… less… wild… The point was they were compatible and that was that. End of story.

With Nick and Juliette it wasn't that simple. Juliette obviously thought she was his everything and that not even amnesia can tear them apart. Monroe thought that too. He thought that if Nick or Juliette ever died before the other they'd spring back up to the world of the living just so they can be together forever. He really thought "together forever" was their fate and that "till death do us part" didn't exist for them. Apparently that wasn't the case. Their relationship was strong, they were about to marry, then this happens. Years of nurturing the love between them just wipes away because of Nick's mysterious assaulter and Juliette's inability to understand how hard it is for Nick at the moment.

When it came to women Juliette was more trouble than the hard ass and trouble seeking Angeline.

… _Angelina! Why didn't I think of it? _Monroe shot out of his chair, mindful of the books, and charged for the house phone. Nick stared after him confused. The Blutbad quickly punched in the number he knew by heart and waited impatiently for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Angelina! Thank god you picked up!" Monroe shouted. Nick's gave him an even more confused look as he stood from his seat and walked slowly to the Blutbad.

"What is it now Monroe?"

"I need your help."

"That's what you said last time…" Angelina sighed. "What is it?" She gave in.

"Do you know where Christina is?" He asked immediately. No beating around the bush. A life was at stake here; an innocent woman's life.

"Christina? I don't talk to her much… why?" Angelina began to sound interested and suspicious. "You seem to have taken to her, Monroe… Are you?"

"Nothing like that, Ang; I need to know where she is." Monroe specified the urgency.

"I don't know… The last I heard from her she was in Portland."

Monroe turned to look at Nick with his own confusion. Nick reflected it back to him ten folds since he couldn't hear Angelina's side of the conversation.

"Portland? Did she tell you which part of Portland?" Monroe probed.

"No, all I know is she's there on business. I thought it was about that Grimm of yours." She spat on the word Grimm but Monroe ignored it.

"Thanks, Angelina. I'll repay you someday. Bye!" Monroe pressed the end call button. He turned to Nick. "Christina's in Portland." As expected Nick's eyes bugged.

"She's in Portland? Is it because Jourdenete's here?"

"Possibly," Monroe replaced the phone on the pedestal. "Angelina said she's here on business. That's all she knows."

"Well that doesn't help much… Jourdenete is still out there with Juliette and I still don't know where or what kind of places Enchantresses prefer." Nick ran a hand through his hair. Monroe saw the way his fingers wrapped around the tiny strands, begging to pull it out but Nick refused the action and wrenched his hand away. He clamped it onto the holster of his gun instead.

"We'll find her." Monroe pulled Nick into a hug by the shoulders. Nick went willingly. The Grimm dropped his head onto Monroe's chest and sighed. The Blutbad wrapped his other arm around his waist. They stood there for a while, basking in the silence and just enjoying the other's company. Monroe hummed as he felt Nick's shoulders slump and the stress seeping out through the pores of his body. Hugs did miracles for people who are stressed, especially if they came from the right person. Monroe tried hard not to give himself too large of an ego. He wasn't sure what his relationship standing with Nick was. Sure they were about to get hot and heavy before this whole mess started. Honest to truth, Monroe shouldn't have gone with it. He should have pushed him away. For all he knows, he was probably Nick's rebound, since he was the only one there and with that freaky connection they had ever since Nick recovered from his amnesia. They were probably confused on what it meant and when it cleared up it would be awkward again, because they almost had sex and that was not the nature of their relationship. However Monroe couldn't resist. When Nick had thrown himself at him, Monroe couldn't resist the call of his scent, the sudden hotness Nick emitted, it was intoxicating.

"Thank you." Nick whispered before pulling back. Monroe let him. This wasn't the time to do anything beyond comfort to his friend. Nick was vulnerable and worried about Juliette. Monroe was too so it was a better choice to keep things PG. Though he really wanted to give him a kiss, even a chaste one was alright with him. Monroe watched Nick's lips as he nibbled on the lower one with his teeth. The Grimm looked cute when he did that. Monroe took a step back and pinched his left thigh.

_Get a hold of yourself, no means no. _He told himself.

"No problem." Monroe smiled warmly. Nick smiled back.

**MONROE AND NICK**

Christina walked into the loud humid club. The music blared louder than needed; it pounded against her ears as she tried to maneuver past the sweaty pile of human bodies pressed together. She resisted the urge to gag as she felt someone sweat on her. Another body bumped into her and she received an intoxicated apology. Christina pushed him off as she made her way to the bar. The bartender smiled at her as she sat down.

"What will it be?"

"Get me Carlos." Christina demanded. The bartender narrowed his eyes at her.

"ID?" He asked. She snorted. She leaned forward and willed her eyes to glow and the veins to inflame. (Not sure if that's how I use that word but I'll still use it) The bartender pulled back, obviously not pleased with either her identity or just plain old her.

"He's upstairs, third red door." The bartender jerked his head toward the stairs. Christina smirked at him.

"Thanks," she said before heading for the stairs. She took them slowly, observing the crowd below her. She could tell most of them were humans, few were Wesen. It was funny how these humans are so close to the monsters that go bump in the night yet they're still so oblivious. Christina shook her head as she counted out the third red door and knocked.

"Come in." A voice answered after a minute. She pushed the door open and stepped in with her head held high and prideful. "Ah, Christina long time no see." Christina followed the voice to a tall well built Hispanic man. His long wavy locks were pulled back with gel and he wore an expensive gray suit. Though he sat quite disgustingly with his feet up on his table, his mint green tie loosened, and a bag of chips in his hands; he offered it to her. She shook her head.

"I'm here on business, Carlos." Christina closed the door and pulled out a chair from under the table and sat down across from him. Carlos didn't reposition himself, even though his feet were directly in her face. She snarled in disgust and pushed it off the table. He laughed.

"Same old Christina, I see." He said as he sat up straighter. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need you to track someone for me." Christina said. Carlos sighed.

"Is it Jourdenete?" He asked. Christina nodded. She knew there was a reason she liked him. "Don't you think this grudge your family has is a bit… outdated?" He asked then winced.

"It's not a grudge. We're fixing what has gone wrong in history. If it weren't for our mistake the many that have died till now wouldn't be dead." Christina didn't want to start this conversation with him. But apparently it was inevitable if she wants his help.

"Christina, just because one of your ancestors made a mistake doesn't mean you all have to suffer for it. It's been centuries already. If you haven't caught her now what makes you think you'll ever catch her?" Carlos bit into another chip.

"If I don't catch her then my descendants will and if they don't then their descendants will." Christina already had the answer prepared.

"What descendants? Christina, you're obsessed with finding Jourdenete. If you keep going on like this you won't have a descendant to carry on the mission." Carlos looked at her worriedly. Christina glared.

"That's not for you to worry about. I came here only to ask you to track Jourdenete. However if you're not willing then I'll ask someone else." Christina began to stand. It was obvious that coming here to ask him for help was the wrong choice.

"Wait! Sit!" Carlos growled at her. She jumped as his fangs protruded out of his gums and the fur he kept concealed burst out of his face. He growled at her then roared. His red eyes trained on her every move. "Sit." He ordered. Christina wasn't one to obey people. But she figured this was an exception. Though an Enchantress she knew the odds were _not_ in her favor if she went against a Blutbad, especially one who was in extreme touch with his nature. So she sat down and crossed her legs. Carlos pulled back and closed his eyes. She watched as he pulled it all back then revealed his deep brown orbs that said "I'm sorry".

"I'm sorry for doing that." He said.

"Obviously your control is slipping." Christina dared to say.

"I'm sorry." Carlos kept his mouth tightly shut as he said those words.

"Whatever, not like I haven't dealt with that before. So I'm assuming you'll help me?" Christina asked.

"Yes, since it seems this is very important to you and you know I can never say no when it comes to you." Carlos' eyes softened. He leaned forward to res this chin on the back of his hands. He stared at her.

"… This is a piece of her clothes that one of my ancestors managed to get off of her." Christina pulled out a large ziplock bag. Inside was a black cloth with small traces of blood on it. Carlos took the bag and examined it. He sniffed it then cringed.

"She's one evil bitch; this thing reeks of it, even after hundreds of years! I'm assuming that's her smell of course." He said. Christina nodded.

"That's her smell. My family had it kept in there ever since it was taken from her. We tried asking Blutbaden to help us but after that set up Jourdenete had for my family, Blutbaden are reluctant to help us. However none of us had contaminated that piece of cloth, just in case." Christina said. It was Carlos' turn to nod.

"Lucky for you, with this strong a scent we'll find her in no time." He smiled.

"Thank you, I owe you one." Christina sighed. He laughed.

"Don't worry about it. We have history, that's more than enough."

* * *

><p>AN: I think I'll end it here. I don't know what else to write…

I know I promised the chapter a long time ago but my summer suddenly got so busy after my neighbors got puppies! I was over at their house almost every day for a week since their puppies whine and cry when they don't see me. (T-T) I miss them already…

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Yes, I'm still torturing you with the whole Monroe/Nick thing. I don't want to give it up just yet. (:P)

Reviews please and I'll see what I can do. (:D)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Nick, I am not putting you on this case." Captain Renard stood his ground as he stared back at his best detective. Nick resisted the urge to growl at his superior. He had rushed down to the station first thing in the morning to request the Captain to put him on the case. It was a must that he was put on the case. This case was Wesen related and no one but him can solve it and deal with it. It wasn't that he didn't trust in Hank's abilities, he did but it was risky. Hank wasn't a Grimm. And Nick couldn't say anything to him about Jourdenete. His partner will think he was crazy and drag him to the nearest mental facility. So his only choice was to get on the case despite protocol. Unfortunately, his Captain, who always regarded Nick as his favorite detective, declined the request much to Nick's surprise. Renard never declined his requests or suggestions.

"Captain, this is Juliette we're talking about and I believe I should be on the case." Nick knew he didn't have an argument. He couldn't possibly say anything Wesen related and that was his entire argument right there. His chances of winning this debate: zero to negative a thousand. It didn't stop him from trying though.

"Juliette is why you can't be on this case, Nick. She is your girlfriend and according to protocol, you are too close to the victim to be on this case. Please go home and just trust in Hank. He's your partner. I'm sure you know his capabilities." Renard sighed.

"I know Hank is very capable but I need to be on this case!" Nick shouted without meaning to.

"… Why?" Renard asked after a moment of silence. Nick pulled back. He didn't know what to say. His entire argument that was Wesen-free was he needed to be on the case. He didn't think of a reason to why he needed to be on it, he just did.

"Juliette is my girlfriend and it is my duty to look for her." It was bull shit. Not even a squirrel would have believed him. But it was all Nick had.

"… I can't put you on this case. End of story. However, I cannot stop you from looking for her yourself." Renard looked around as he said the last part in a hushed whisper. "Just don't cross any paths with Hank." Nick blinked at his Captain. Was he suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? If he was reading the words right, Renard just told him to go rogue…

"Captain—"Renard held up a hand to stop him. He made a get out gesture with his hands. "Thank you Captain." Nick said hurriedly before shuffling out his office. He closed the door, stuffed his hands into his jeans pocket. He made sure to look pissed off for the other officers that were observing him. Hank appeared by his side immediately with a soft apologetic look.

"Did he budge on protocol?" He asked. Nick shook his head.

"He wouldn't. He told me to go home and let the others handle it." Nick sighed. He walked slowly to the main entrance. He counted slowly in his head to time his pace. It would seem strange if he walked too fast or too slow. Nick was eager to go hunt down Jourdenete. However if his demeanor changed in front of his colleagues then he was going to have a major problem, even if Renard was backing him on going rogue for this case.

"I'm sorry, man. I'll find her for you." Hank patted his shoulder. Nick winced. Hank just made a promise that he can't guarantee he'll be able to keep. Cops aren't supposed to make those promises. It brought false hope and launched families and friends of victims into lifelong depressions when the promise fell through.

"Thanks, but don't go around making promises like that." He smiled at Hank and patted his buddy's shoulder in return.

"I know but I know I will be able to keep this promise. I'm working this case for Juliette and my partner." Hank pulled him in for a bro hug. They've never had a bro hug. Hank was never one for bro hugs and neither was Nick. They were professional with each other and friends. It didn't appeal to them to go around pulling people into headlocks and cutting off air supply as they gave out noogies. It seemed immature and dangerous. However Hank's bro hug was a simple tug on the neck. That Nick accepted. If Hank even attempted a noogie they were going to have a problem.

Nick detached himself from Hank, thanked him once more, before walking out of the station. Monroe leaned against the yellow Volkswagen reading one of the Grimm books. Nick's eyes bugged and he raced down the steps. He grabbed the book and hid it in his leather jacket.

"What are you doing? What if someone sees you reading it?" He whispered harshly.

"Relax; I'll know if there was a Wesen or Grimm around. Their scents are distinguished and I can smell it at least three blocks away; plenty of time for me to put the book away." Monroe explained. Nick grumbled.

"Doesn't mean you play with fire; there's a reason why Aunt Marie had these hidden. And I'd appreciate if you'd not put them in danger." Nick scolded.

"Yes, yes," Monroe replied playfully as he got off the car and pulled the passenger door open for Nick. The Grimm glared at him for treating him like a girl but he slunk in and allowed Monroe to close the door for him. The Blutbad jogged to the driver's side and slid in. Nick pulled the book out from underneath his jacket and read the cover. It was one of the books that were dedicated to Enchantresses. It was a small book, since they were extremely secretive on who and what they were. Nick hadn't had a chance to read it yet and it seems Monroe had beaten him to it.

"Anything new in this book?" He asked after Monroe pulled away from the station.

"Not really, each book repeats information and some are slightly different. It's like Enchantresses are myths or something. There's like three versions of the same thing in those books, for example the whole thing with not being able to see their true form because they don't have one."

"Right, I remember reading that Enchantresses' true forms are humanoid faces. They don't have any Wesen forms."

"Yep, but I distinctly remember Christina changing form when she performed her 'magic'". Monroe made air quotes at the word "magic".

"… Ok that's a contradiction." Nick pointed out. Monroe nodded.

"Uh huh, but another book says it's true that Grimms can't see Enchantresses because they don't have a true form. However they're faces do change form when they use their powers to perform spells."

"So you think that's the fact and the others are just… bogus?" Nick asked. Monroe nodded.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. Like I said, those books are like mythology books. Nothing sticks and each one contradicts the other." Monroe shook his head. Nick sighed.

"They're all we've got. We know Christina is in Portland but we can't find her. Jourdenete's here too but unfortunately I can't find anything on what are the housing preferences for Enchantresses. I know they're not animalistic but I'm not sure if they would mind living in woods and caves. For all I know they probably worship the woods and caves." Nick muttered. Monroe laughed.

"Worship woods and caves; that's the first I've heard." He snorted.

"Glad I made you laugh," Nick glared.

"I think it'd be safe to assume they don't. I only know one Enchantress but she lives in a house. If this was the 1400s then I'd say caves or towers but it isn't." Monroe snickered. Nick punched him in the arm. He knew Monroe was only trying to loosen up the atmosphere. Nick had been broadcasting tense frustration for twenty hours straight, ever since Juliette was kidnap to be exact. He knew he was getting to Monroe already. The Blutbad had been more fidgety last night than ever. Nick had requested to sleep over and Monroe had happily agreed he should. Though they slept in separate rooms, Nick was sure Monroe could smell the stress and worry lingering out of his room and through the halls into the Blutbad's. He was surprised Monroe didn't end up growling and wolfing out on him during the night. He half expected the door to bust open and Monroe to be there demanding the Grimm get a grip or he'll tear his throat out because he was tempting him to do it with all the brooding and broadcasting angst.

"I forgot to ask," Monroe said at a red light. "What did your boss say?" He turned to look at Nick.

"He won't put me on the case but he, get this, suggested I go rogue and find her on my own." A smirk tugged on his lips as he gauged Monroe's expression. The Blutbad's eyes popped and his mouth hung slightly.

"Can he do that?" He asked dumbly.

"No, but didn't stop him." Nick's smirk widened.

"… Weird and daring boss you have." Monroe commented as he turned back to the streets once the lights hit green. Nick nodded though Monroe couldn't see.

"Yeah, since he suggested it. I think I'm going to go take a look at the area where I was attacked after we've had breakfast. Want to join me?" He asked. Monroe snorted.

"I would even if you didn't ask." The Blutbad commented. He pulled into the parking lot of his favorite diner and they walked in together. A waitress intercepted them immediately.

"Two please," Monroe smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Right this way, sirs." She led them to a window booth and handed them both menus. "Would you like to get started with something to drink?" She asked, taking out her pad and a pen.

"Two black coffees," Monroe said without asking Nick. It was the only thing the Grimm drank besides water. She nodded.

"I'll be right back." She smiled then walked away. The two ducked their heads to look at the menu. Monroe flipped to the vegetarian section immediately.

"What are you getting?" He asked Nick after a moment.

"I'm probably just going to go with the pancakes." He said. Monroe snorted loudly before he could stop himself. He brought his head down to rest his forehead against the back of his right hand. Nick looked at him with an arched brow as Monroe shook with silent laughter.

"Did… I say something funny?" He asked slowly. The Blutbad shook his head.

"No, no, it's just—"Laughter got in the way and he dropped the menu. "It's just, pancakes!" He laughed still unable to say his thought.

"Yes, pancakes, I like pancakes." Nick nodded his head as if he was talking to a five year old.

"I'm sorry but," Monroe wheezed trying to get air into his lungs. "You've been munching on pancakes ever since you had amnesia. I thought it was a childhood thing but apparently you haven't out grown it!" He laughed.

"… I'm still getting pancakes…" Nick said as he blinked.

"I know." Monroe clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to contain the laughter. The waitress came back with their coffee.

"You gentlemen ready to order?" She asked after settling the cups down.

"Yeah," Monroe chuckled. Nick glared at him before sending a smile the waitress' way.

"I'll have the No.2 pancakes, strawberry syrup." He said.

"Alright, and you sir?"

"Just give me some toast and a side salad with ranch dressing." Monroe took the menus and handed it back to the waitress. His eyes stuck on Nick and exhibiting humor. When the waitress left Monroe spoke again. "At least now I know the pancakes stacked in my freezer won't go to waste. For a minute I thought I had to make them and pass it out to the homeless."

"You have boxes of pancakes in your freezer?" Nick asked, more interested in the pancakes than doing charity work. Monroe nodded.

"You insisted on buying them when you still thought you were seven. I being the good guardian bought them for you." Monroe snickered.

"Well… thank you I guess. Pancakes were a treat when I was a child. I never really got much of it until Aunt Marie became my guardian." Nick shared.

"Is that why you insisted on having pancakes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner? Because that's what you insisted on."

Nick nodded. "I remember doing that with Aunt Marie. She complied, most of the time. Other times she had me eat something else, something healthier."

"Ten points for Aunt Marie," Monroe joked. Nick chuckled.

**MONROE AND NICK **

The night dragged on longer than Christina could handle. Carlos had insisted that she stay the night. And she accepted. She didn't know why she did. She wasn't planning on it but it seemed like a good idea at the time. It was now ten in the morning and she had a four hour sleep. Carlos had left between midnight and one to get his pack ready for sniffing out Jourdenete. She hasn't seen him since. He had given her his private rooms to stay in. Christina was impressed when she was led out of his office and down to the end of the hallway where a simple brown wooden door with a pad lock stood. Carlos gave her the pass code without thought. Christina didn't say anything as she remembered it when he said it to her.

She expected one room, a bedroom. Instead she was shown an apartment. Behind the simple wooden door was a six room apartment. The living room was the first thing she saw as they entered. It was huge and furnished with a four piece couch, plasma TV, and cable. The kitchen was an open kitchen, an island with three swivel chairs separating it from the living room. Then down the hall to the kitchen's right was six closed doors, three of them were bedrooms, two closets, and one large bathroom. Carlos gave her the choice of sleeping in his room or a guest bedroom. Christina chose the guest bedroom.

That was the last she saw of Carlos. He had told her to settle in and he was going to go do that favor for her. He closed the door and the next thing she knew it was ten in the morning and she was standing in the kitchen of his apartment, rummaging through his fridge for something to eat. If memory serves her right, Carlos was well adapt in the arts of cooking. She also remembers him to be in favor of cooking than eating out. So she wondered why was his fridge empty except for beer, frozen chicken wings, and a box of already cut mangos. She's never been to this apartment but she's been to all the previous ones, and each one's fridge was stuffed with food.

"…" She took out the box of mangos and pulled the cover off. She opened the drawers and pulled out a fork. "Mangos meet my stomach." She commented as she bit into a slice. She moaned in delight as its cold and sweet juicy texture exploded on her taste buds. She carried the box to the couch and flopped down. The control was in her hands immediately as she switched on the news. It's been days since she could relax. She was on high alert every where she went. Jourdenete was known to be crafty and sneaky and cowardly. She wouldn't attack Christina out right but she would attack her. And to prevent perishing Christina had kept herself on alert at all times, she only rested her eyes and dozed for minutes with long intervals in between.

However ever since arriving at Carlos, a sense of security swept through her. There was no way Jourdenete would risk her life by infiltrating a building claimed by a large Blutbaden pack. That would be suicide and Jourdenete was not suicidal. If she was she'd have thrown herself at Christina and begging her to end her evil life.

Christina snuggled into the couch, crossed her legs, balanced the box on top of her legs, and enjoyed the morning slowness and quietness. The news buzzed at a low volume. There wasn't anything interesting. A couple robberies were pulled off, someone was beaten by another person over some dispute, and taxes were going up. (Hooray… -_-) However one particular broadcast caught her attention. She turned up the volume.

"A local veterinarian, Juliette Silverton, has been kidnapped from her home last night. She had dialed 911 during the break-in but was unable to supply who was her kidnapper before the line went dead. Police suspect whoever the kidnapper was, did not intend to kidnap her. She most likely interrupted the break-in. It was possibly an intended robbery. Police have no suspects. If anyone has any information on where Ms. Silverton might be, the police advise them to call the hotline displayed below on the screen." The reporter reported. It was a quick report and they quickly switched over to the stocks.

Christina quickly placed the mangos down on the coffee table and reached for her cell phone. She flipped it open to find missed calls from Monroe and a voice mail. She dialed her voice mail.

_"Christina, where are you? Answer your phone! Nick's girlfriend Juliette just got kidnapped by Jourdenete. If you get this voicemail please keep an eye out for her, thanks."_ Monroe's voice came through her phone immediately. Christina pressed seven for delete and flipped her phone shut.

"What the fuck is going on?" She cursed as she stared at the TV. "What are you doing, Jourdenete? What are you planning?" She narrowed her eyes at the TV as if Jourdenete was going to appear right there. The news never reported Juliette's case again but that one little snippet was enough to get Christina thinking and forgetting the mangos. She tapped her finger nail against the cover of her phone as she sat glaring at the TV cabinet. None of it made sense. Jourdenete was doing something completely out of character.

_What went wrong? _

"I smell mangos" Carlos' voice interrupted her thinking. She looked up to find the man standing at the door sniffing the air.

"They're my breakfast." She said simply. He smiled at her.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"… Good morning… did you get anything?" She jumped right into the topic. Carlos sighed.

"No beating around the bush I see."

"I never beat around the bush."

"I know, I was kind of hoping you would though." He laughed bitterly. He closed the door and joined her on the couch. He muted the TV and tugged off his jacket.

"So?" She asked after he got comfortable.

"She's one smart bitch." Carlos commented. "We managed to track her to a house but there were police all over it. We couldn't get close enough. So we decided to keep following the trail. It led us around Portland and into the woods but that's where it died. We ran through the woods trying to pick it up again but it never came back. We couldn't even get a whiff of her." Carlos sighed. "Another thing, she might have kidnapped a woman. The police were talking about a missing woman named Juliette."

"I know. I saw it on the news." Christina said. "That house belongs to someone I know."

"Oh? Is he Wesen?"

"No." Christina didn't say more. "But he's connected."

"How?"

"I can't tell you." Christina said. The best excuse to not tell him Nick is Grimm. Carlos hates Grimms. He had a bad run in with one a couple years back. It was a disaster and he had a scar running down his back to prove it and remind him every time he sees it in the mirror.

Carlos sighed at her response. "Of course, you can't." He muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Christina narrowed her eyes. Carlos shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing," he raised his hand in surrender. "Forget I said it; shouldn't have said it anyway."

"… You spent an entire night searching the woods?" Christina directed the question elsewhere.

"No, part of the night; the other part we searched Portland and did some hunting," Carlos smiled proudly.

"Carlos!" Christina shouted instantly.

"Chill, relax, we hunted rabbits, not humans." Carlos assured her immediately. Christina sighed disapprovingly.

"… So what are you going to do now? We tracked her to the woods but she masked herself, possibly realizing she's being tracked." Carlos said.

"Jourdenete is a smart woman that I can't deny. She's out run and hid from my family for centuries. I didn't have much hope that I was going to be the one to catch her."

"You're giving up?"

"No, I'll keep hunting her. I'm not letting her get away. Even if I can't catch her I can keep her on the run and afraid of being caught. She values her eternal beauty and life more than anything. She'll be on high alert but one day she'll slip. I'm positive." Christina's hands balled into fists.

**MONROE AND NICK**

Nick stood at the exact spot where he had fallen months ago. He didn't remember everything about that night. He wasn't fooling himself into thinking he did just because he felt like he did. There were tiny details that he knew he was missing. The area looked different in daytime than it did during nighttime. Monroe stood with him, sniffing the air, and peering closely at trees, plants, and the soil. Nick replayed the scene in his mind. He walked the path that he had run that night. He stopped a good distance away from where he began and turned around. He closed his eyes and relived the moment. He followed his memory through the forest. His feet crunching dry leaves and twigs. He arrived at the clearing and turned to look at the trees just as he did before. Then he focused on the one branch Jourdenete was on when he told her to surrender herself. His memory had Jourdenete zipping past him and he made a grab for her. Though his hand enclosed on air he still pulled back and along with his memory, flung her into the tree and shooting her. That's when it happened. That's when the light came. It was to his left. The light was fast and strong. It crashed right into him and he remembers falling down. Nick crashes to the ground. His memory shows him writhing about in pain, feeling hot and cold, and many other things. That's when his memory ended.

"The light came from my left." Nick held out his left arm and stared at the path it gave him. It was a clear path, cleared of trees. Monroe came up to him from his right.

"Want to follow it?" He asked. Nick nodded. They walked the path looking for clues as to who might have dealt the attack. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. And they ended up walking farther and farther away. They were stopped by a small hill. It couldn't have been taller than eight feet where they stood. It led up to a higher elevation in the forest. Nick turned around to survey the area. He had a perfect view of the clearing where he confronted Jourdenete.

"Let's go." He told Monroe. They climbed the hill and he looked back at the clearing again. An even better view was presented to him. This was possibly where his attacker was. Monroe sniffed the air. He furrowed his eyebrow and sniffed again.

"That can't be right." He muttered.

"What can't be right?" Nick asked as Monroe dropped to the ground and began sniffing it like a real dog. Nick moved away when Monroe bumped into his leg. The Blutbad sniffed the edge of the hill then looked up at Nick.

"It's faint but this place smells like Christina."

* * *

><p>AN: DUN DUN DUN! What does that mean? What isn't Christina telling them? Is she friend or foe? Read the next chapter to find out. :p

I know I'm suddenly throwing Christina's side of the story in. It's unexpected but I felt that Christina and Jourdenete play a major and vital part of this story. I find it's better to include her side then to just throw her back in with a line of other characters behind her and tons of information. It would overwhelm you all.

Reviews are much appreciated and my motivation to write faster. It's my fuel and what my creative writing feeds upon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The odds of Nick winning a battle of strength against Monroe were slim. However that didn't stop the Grimm from imagining him pelting the shit out of the Blutbad. It wasn't Monroe's fault that he smelt Christina's scent at that particular spot. It wasn't his fault that the case has just gotten even more complicated. It also wasn't his fault that there are more questions that needed to be answered. Yet it was him Nick thought of when he felt like beating someone to a bloody pulp. Perhaps it was because he didn't like the news and Monroe was the only person present. That must be it because Nick was not naturally one to think about beating his friends. He took deep breaths, easing out his frustration through his nostrils. He cleared his head, discarding any harmful thoughts towards the Blutbad. Then he addressed Monroe.

"What was she doing there?" He asked. Monroe sat across from him at the kitchen counter. After Monroe relayed the news, Nick had calmly walked back to the car and they drove back in silence. Both of them needed time to process the idea that Christina might be even more involved than she already is. It didn't seem likely since she was involved from the start. But impossible was the norm of their life, ever since Monroe met Nick and vice versa.

"I don't know," Monroe answered back as he slid an ice cold beer across the island towards Nick. It sailed smoothly, considering it was already dripping with droplets of water. Simultaneously they took a large stress relieving gulp and sighed.

"How well do you know Christina?" Nick asked, his cop training already kicking in. That was always the first question to ask when dealing with friends being potential suspects or when they are suspects.

"I know practically next to nothing. She's Angelina's friend, not mine." Monroe growled. Nick's eyebrow twitched at the mention of Angelina. The last time he saw her they had parted with him elbowing her lower back and her getting shot. It wasn't the best way to part ways. Ever since he's been wary of anyone or anything that was even the slightest connected to Angelina. She made it clear that she wanted revenge.

Monroe narrowed his eyes at Nick when the Grimm stiffened and tightened his hold on the beer. Nick's gaze pierced through his and the message was sent and received, loud and clear. The Blutbad shook his head with disbelief and took another gulp of his drink to delay a reply. Nick glared at him with disapproval.

"No, no, no," Monroe chanted and shook his head harder. "Not possible, absolutely not possible." He finished.

"Monroe, I know she's an exe but think about it. I elbowed her in her lower back. She was shot and she didn't get the revenge she sought after. Angelina made it clear that she wants revenge." Nick jabbed his pointer finger on the wood of the table, emphasizing his point. However Monroe was still reluctant to accept it.

"So what are you suggesting? Are you suggesting that Angelina and Christina are conspiring against you? What about Jourdenete then? How does she fit into this plan of bringing you down? It doesn't add up to that theory of yours and you know it." Monroe almost shouted.

"I don't know about Jourdenete but it makes sense when you cut her out. Maybe she was there on pure coincidence. Maybe Jourdenete has nothing to do with this but it doesn't cut the fact that my theory has a raft to float on, even if it has holes in it." Nick countered.

"Angelina wouldn't—"

"She killed Orson's brothers for fun!" Nick shouted.

"I know!" Monroe shouted back. "I know what she's done! I used to do it too remember?"

"But you're different—"

"I'm not different Nick! Angelina and I are the same! I'm just much more in control than she is! Every day I see people eating meat it reminds me of the times I used to do as I wished. The times that I just ripped someone's flesh out without caring who or what I was eating are enticing. I want to do it again. I need to see the red that flows. But I won't because I have control. But when it comes down to it, Nick, Angelina and I are Blutbaden and it's what we do!" Monroe threw his beer at the wall and growled. Hairs sprouted from the pores of his face and fangs grew. He released his jaw and bellowed out a dragon worthy roar. Monroe wasn't facing Nick but the Grimm was positive and more that the roar was directed at him. However Monroe was probably feeling guilty for roaring at him. To help him ease the guilt, Nick released the beer, stood from his seat, and walked towards him.

"Stay back," Monroe warned him. He turned away and hid his face from view. Nick didn't listen though. He never did. He slid his feet against the floor, his socks sliding perfectly silent. He saw Monroe's ears twitched but nothing more. Inch by inch he moved closer; his arms outstretched and careful not to touch Monroe too early. When he was as close as he was during their make-out session, Nick slowly wrapped his arms around the Blutbad's waist. Monroe stiffened, growled, and gripped his hands in return.

"Nick," he growled louder.

"Shhh," Nick hushed him and laid his head on Monroe's warm back. It was big and wide. Nick found himself loving that Monroe had such a big and wide back. It was manlier than his, for a lack of a better word, and normally that should piss him off but strangely, it was getting him off. It's becoming something he loves about Monroe. With that in thought Nick closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions, especially about something this sensitive."

"…" Monroe didn't respond. Instead he tightened his hands on Nick's. Nick took notice of Monroe's breathing and counted the intervals. It was short and haste. His breaths were heavy and burdened with control. Monroe wasn't calm enough. He was still at the border between instinct and rationality. So Nick did the last thing he could think of. He focused in on the rise and fall of Monroe's chest. The breaths he took. The pause and resume of breathing was all recorded into Nick's mental graph. At the next fall of Monroe's chest, Nick dropped his own. He breathed in when Monroe did and exhaled when he felt the fall of the Blutbad's chest again. Slowly he built a pace for them, lengthening the intervals. He synced their heart beats along with their breathing. Together they breathed and together their hearts beat.

Time came to a standstill. Everything fell silent. There were no cars driving down the street outside, trying to get home. The refrigerator was not running next to them, humming at a low frequency. The lights weren't on. The kitchen didn't exist. The house didn't exist. Portland was next to go then the universe because right at this moment the universe was two people, Monroe and Nick. No one else and nothing else, planets, space, time, life, and death didn't exist. They were not even a figment of imagination. They were nothing. Everything was Monroe and Nick. All that mattered was they were there and together.

Nick opened his eyes a small fraction, his eyelids fluttered as he looked at the material of Monroe's shirt. He closed his eyes again.

"I don't want to let go." He whispered as they breathed out.

"Then don't." Monroe turned around in his arms and wrapped his own muscled arms around him. He trapped Nick's arms against his sides, keeping them around his waist, and encased the Grimm into his hot chest. Nick moaned at the pleasing sensation.

"I won't." He whispered back before leaning upwards, on his toes, and pecking Monroe's lips. He pulled back and stared at him with half-lidded eyes. "I won't ever let go." He said before pecking him once more. He was acting like a girl but he didn't care. He was comfortable and that was all that matters. He'll deal with his sudden loss of masculinity some other day. Monroe hummed in appreciation before taking his lips into a full kiss. He latched on like a leech, refusing to let go and Nick didn't want him to. Their arms tightened as they pulled back. They shared a small ghost smile before resuming their hug fest. Nick rested his head on Monroe's chest, listening to his heart beat while Monroe nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent and occasionally moaning so quiet that it took all of Nick's concentration to hear it.

**MONROE AND NICK**

Christina stood at the kitchen island watching Carlos unload at least five grocery bags. About seven hours ago Christina had complained about his lack of ingredients in the fridge. She reminisced about how he used to cook and the food was always the best. He wasn't happy about her bringing up the past but he listened quietly. Christina wasn't stupid though. She knew he had stopped listening somewhere between the beginning and the end. However she kept going. Then he had gotten up and left. She huffed but shrugged. She didn't have the privilege of asking him where he was going and when he'll be back anymore. Two hours later Carlos came back lugging grocery bags. He headed straight for the kitchen and Christina followed.

"You actually went to buy groceries?" She asked skeptically.

"You obviously have a problem with my empty fridge, so I decided to do you a favor and stock it." Carlos bit back. He scrunched up the bags and dumped them into a cardboard box at the corner of his kitchen. He turned to face her. She stared back at him.

"… So what if I had problem? It didn't mean you had to go out and buy some." She commented with wide eyes and confusion. Carlos sighed.

"Just accept my good will before I dump them all out the window." Carlos pushed past her and walked into the bathroom.

"…" Christina shrugged and returned to the television. She swiped the control off the couch and changed to the news channel. Suddenly she really wanted to know if there was anything new about that Grimm's girlfriend. She was still confused by the whole thing. It didn't make sense. She was still asking that question: what is Jourdenete planning? Unfortunately there was no news on the case. The reporters didn't even touch the subject. There was no mentions whatsoever not even in bypass. Admitting defeat she turned off the TV and stretched. Perhaps she should call it a night? That sounded like a good idea. With a nod to herself she headed for the guest room. But the world was against her. Just as she passed the door, there was a loud series of four knocks, one following the other fast and connected. Christina glanced at the closed bathroom door. The shower was still running. She wasn't sure if Carlos heard the knock over the loud pounding of the cascading water so she grabbed the knob, turned the lock, and pulled it open.

She blinked.

Standing on the other side was a young Caribbean woman. Her light brown skin glistened under the light and her brown hair cascaded down her back in waves, tickling her butt. She wore a tight black one piece dress with a low neck line. It hugged her curves, barely reached her knees, and left no room for imagination. She wore matching purple Jimmy Choo heels that had sparkling diamonds travelling up from toe to ankle in a simple but sophisticated design. Hanging from her right shoulder was a small purple bag designed in frills. It hung on a long thin gold chain.

Christina blinked again. The woman blinked back at her.

"Who the hell are you?" She spoke for the first time, with a thick Caribbean accent. Christina blinked. She opened her mouth but never got a chance to say anything because suddenly Carlos was charging out of the bathroom in only a pair of jeans. He grabbed the door and opened it wider. A wide smile graced his face as he pushed Christina out the way with his hip and blocked the woman's view of her.

"Sierra!" He shouted, louder than necessary. Christina gave the back of his head the "you know this woman" look. But unfortunately and expected she got no reply back. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait downstairs." He said with a hint of panic. Christina watched as Carlos stepped back as Sierra stepped into the apartment.

"What? I can't come up here?" She barked back.

"No, it's not that. It's just…"

"Who is this woman?" Sierra turned her gaze towards Christina. She moved especially so she could get a look at Christina. She looked her up and down, examining the black jeans and green tank top she wore. Christina had not bothered with her boots. Carlos hated people wearing shoes in his living quarters. This led Christina to stare at Sierra's Jimmy Choos. She'd hate to see what happens when Sierra takes more than that one step into the house and scratches up the floor boards.

"This is my friend Christina. Christina… meet my girlfriend Sierra…" Carlos has that 'it's awkward but please let it go smoothly' face on. Christina blinked. Sierra huffed and glared at her with a triumph look. Then Christina felt the corner of her lips tug upwards. A smile broke out on her face and she stepped forward with her hand out stretched.

"Good evening, Sierra. It's nice to meet you." She said. Sierra didn't take her hand. Instead she glared at it like it was venomous or dirty. Christina retracted her hand but kept her smile. "Sorry if I'm intruding." She apologized.

"…" Sierra still made no attempt to say anything to her.

"Sierra, why don't you wait downstairs? I'll be ready in a minute." Carlos tried pushing her towards the door but she pushed him off.

"No, I'm already here so I'll wait for you here. Hurry and go get changed. We're late enough as it is." Sierra pushed past the two of them and marched into the living room. Together they stared at her shoes, both willing it not to scratch the floor boards.

"Aren't you—"

"Don't… just… watch yourself and don't start anything." Carlos hissed in a low voice before retreating to his room. Christina closed the door and found herself left alone with Sierra, who she still wasn't sure, was Wesen or human.

"Uhh…" Christina sounded dumb but that's what she's thinking at the moment.

"What's your business here?" Sierra asked. It was a quick question but held enough power to warn Christina of the dangers if she took a misstep.

"I can't tell you much but I'm in a tight fix at the moment and Carlos is helping me out." Christina decided to go with the truthful but not entirely truthful path. Sierra turned to her from her seat on the couch. She crossed her legs and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you Wesen?" She asked.

"Are you?" Christina walked forward and hopped over the back of the single couch. She rested her feet against the coffee table and slouched down in the chair. The question was unexpected. She'll give her that.

"…" At first nothing happened, other than them staring at each other. Then Sierra is charging forward, caging Christina into the couch with one hand on either arm rest. Her face contorted and faces descend and she growled at her. Her red eyes boring into Christina's green eyes. Her growl was bordering a roar, loud and intense. But not enough to rattle Christina and she suspected Sierra was trying to do just that. When she finished growling at her, Christina arched her head forward to peer at Sierra's fangs.

"Blutbad, impressive," she commented. Sierra pulled away as if she's been burned. She retracted her fangs and fixed her face, hiding away the tell tale signs of her species.

"You know what I am and you're obviously Wesen but what are you?" Sierra asked with disgust. Christina stood up, stretched, and yawed. All of this was making her tired.

"That's a secret." She winked before heading down the hall. On her way to the guest room she bumped into Carlos and he intercepted her by hooking his arm into hers. They turned in a full circle before coming to a stop. She stared at him.

"What?" She said.

"I know I should have told you about Sierra but we haven't seen each other in years and then you suddenly dropped by—"

"That's enough," Christina held up a hand. "You don't have to explain to me who you're dating and why." She unhooked their arms and opened the room to the guest room. "Have fun on your date." She smiled before closing the door.

**MONROE AND NICK**

Nick's and Monroe's hug lasted another good half hour before they both pulled away reluctantly. Despite their wishes to never let go and forget the world they couldn't. It was nice while the moment lasted though, that they agreed on. Despite their moment being over there was calm, rationality, and clarity between them. They returned to their forgotten and chilled beers, each taking their previous position. However this time they were relaxed and lounging halfway across the island.

"So, Christina," Monroe reminded him. Nick nodded.

"Let's look at this from all points. Let's assume she's my attacker first. That'd explain what and why she was there. It would place a time and place on her because she attacked me."

"But it doesn't explain why she felt the need to attack you. First off, she doesn't know you. Second off, even though Angelina knows and loathes you, she isn't the type to send someone to do the dirty work. She'll do it herself." Monroe said. Nick nodded.

"So that's out of the question because despite being able to place time and location and explain her scent at the scene there's nothing to connect those to concrete proof and motive." Nick concluded.

"That leaves…"

"Christina was after Jourdenete and she probably misfired and hit me." Nick said. He hadn't thought of it before. But now that there was this strange atmosphere in the air, it made perfect sense.

"How'd you figure?" Monroe asked, he took a sip of his beer and Nick followed.

"We know for a fact that Christina and her family have been after Jourdenete for centuries. So it'd make perfect sense for me to have possibly interrupted their chase. I meeting Jourdenete would have eventually led me to meeting Christina. I chased Jourdenete and Christina was chasing Jourdenete. Us meeting at a cross fire isn't that unlikely. She was probably aiming for Jourdenete and I got in the way." Nick explained.

"What about those words?"

"What words?"

"'What a twisted fate you have.'" Monroe quoted. Nick stared at him. Hearing him say those words triggered the memory. He heard her voice saying those exact words in his mind. He pictured the words running across like a computer screen saver.

"I don't know… I guess that's where it doesn't make sense…" Nick shrugged. "But not all cases make sense when you're investigating them. It's when you're closing it and packaging everything up that you get all the answers you want."

"What if you don't?"

"Then you probably gone wrong somewhere and you have to start again till the questions are answered." Nick answered with ease. His entire life as a cop was lived on that answer. He knew as a fact that if he still had questions about a case then he probably didn't solve it. He probably went wrong somewhere. And he would always go back and check it over. Monroe nodded his head in understanding. They fell into comfortable silence as they both sipped their beers slowly, staring at some random spot in the kitchen over the other's shoulder. They were nowhere near solving the case and answering questions. They only had theories and without contact with Christina, they couldn't get the questions answered with concrete proof. Juliette is still out there and Nick was still worried but he felt that this moment he's having with Monroe needs to be preserved and lived till it fades. He didn't know why but he knew it was important, more important than anything in the world, even Juliette.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter I had a little difficulty with. I originally started it with them still in the forest but I couldn't really go anywhere with it so I switched it to beginning with them in Monroe's kitchen. I did get side tracked a bit when them getting all fluffy and whatnot. And I did focus more on Christina. I'm sure some people aren't appreciating the attention I'm giving Christina but I write because I want to create a story and to create a story you have to build the characters personalities, back stories, and breathe life into them. Most fanfics focus mainly on the pairing and I love those fanfics but that's not how I write and I see a lack of life and realism in those fanfics.

Anyway, give me a review, tell me what you think, you know I love hearing from you all and I try to respond to all reviews. Those who avidly review know this little fact the best.

I can't wait to hear from you all. Don't keep me waiting too long! ;D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Renard crashed onto his couch as he returned from another hectic day at work. He had used almost the entire department that was under his command to look for Nick's fiancée. However Renard couldn't have them looking as close as he would like them to. At one glance and he knew this case was Wesen related. After all it was Nick's, the Grimm, fiancée who got kidnapped. Ordinary humans can't be involved. It'll only cause chaos and exposes their world to even more dangers. They were already fighting each other, no need to add the government sending in tanks and canons to wipe them out.

He sighed and leaned his head back. The day's work rolled off his shoulders but not really leaving. It was being stubborn, refusing to leave him alone. Renard sighed once more before looking around his apartment. It was empty, void of life, but it was how he liked it. He liked the quiet human life. It was one of the reasons he left. Renard settled for watching the city lights. It seemed attractive at the moment.

"You live like an old man." A voice interrupted him though. Instantly, on alert, he stood and turned. The voice came from the hall leading to his bedrooms. The one place in the apartment that light couldn't get to. The voice was female and confident, almost mocking. And he recognized it. He knows who it was.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, relaxing a bit, just a bit.

"I'm here to greet you and tell you I'll be in town for a bit."

"… About the Grimm?" He asked cautiously. The voice laughed.

"He's not the main of my concerns but I was given an assignment regarding him and his activities with a certain Blutbad." She confirmed for him.

"If you lay a hand on him—"

"You won't do anything," she interrupted him. "You left our world, yet you interfere. Your family have left you be for now as did many others. Because of your blood status not many dare oppose you but I'm different. And you know it. You'll let me do my job or I will end you." Her last words should have sent shivers down Renard's spine as it does to others but Renard was used to her words and threats; which also meant she was speaking the truth. Never once has he seen her not go through with her promises/threats.

"You've changed. I remember when you used to be that cute little girl with pig tails and a flower dress. You followed me everywhere I went." Renard chuckled dryly. He hasn't seen that little girl in ages, not since that tragedy.

"… That little girl was useless; she could never survive the world. I needed someone stronger, better, and rougher." She responded with disgust at her former self.

"I still wish you were still her though. You were so cute." Renard allowed a moment to continue to reminisce. She snorted.

"Cut the crap. I'm here on a job and that's all. I'll leave as soon as I'm done." She assured him.

"Don't cause trouble in my town or else I'll deliver you the threat you just delivered me." He said. She laughed a humorous laugh.

"Agreed, but not if I deal mine first." Those were her parting words as the moment she finished a whooshing sound echoed and wind engulfed his apartment in spirals. He grunted and shielded his face as the wind assaulted him. When it dissipated he pulled back and turned on the lights. She was gone.

**MONROE AND NICK**

"_Listen up Christina, an Enchantress' power comes from the soul and the core of their existence." Christina stared at her mother as she laid a hand on her heart and closed her eyes. She bowed her head and muttered a spell underneath her breath. Christina's eyes widened as the wind picked up and swirled around them. Their hair rose and swished along as leaves danced in circles around them. Then her mother disappeared. _

"… _Mom? Mommy?" She called after a minute. _

"_I'm behind you, sweetie." Her mother's voice called. Christina turned around on the crate she sat on and flashed her baby smile, the smile that presented her two missing front teeth. She clapped her hands. _

"_Do it again! Again!" She screeched. Her mother laughed. _

"_Not now, Christina. Pay attention to what I'm teaching you." Her mother patted her head then stepped back. "Now do you understand what I said?" She asked. Christina placed a finger to her chin and stared at her mother. She thought about what her mother said. It sounded advanced and she was slightly confused but she thinks she got the basics so she nodded. Her mother nodded back. _

"_Good, now try to lift this cup." Her mother produced a plastic cup and placed it on the floor. She moved to the side and waited. Christina stared at it before glaring and pushing with all her might. Her hands gripped her cross legs at the ankles. She focused everything she has on the cup. _

"_Remember, our power comes from the soul; will it move. Use all you have and wish for it to move." Her mother said after a moment of nothing. Christina relaxed, nodded, and then tried again. This time she closed her eyes, imagined it rising above the ground, then opened her eyes. They glowed purple and her hair rose as she stared intently at the cup. _

_**Move, move, please move, **__she chanted in her mind. The cup rattled but didn't lift. It swayed left then right then stood still. Christina grunted as she pushed harder, willing it to move with all her life. The cup rattled once more before one side lifted then the other. It wobbled in the air as Christina tried to lift it higher than an inch off the ground. It wobbled relentlessly. A smile tugged at her lips when she got it a foot into the air. But then it dropped and rolled in a circle before stopping. Immediately her shoulders sagged and her smile disappeared. _

_Her mother laughed. "It's ok, it takes time. You're young. You'll learn eventually." She patted her head and gave her forehead a peck. _

"_When will I be as good as you, mommy?" Christina asked. Her mother looked surprised at her question. A soft smile took over the surprise and she crouched down to Christina's level. _

"_Soon, you're very smart Christina. I can tell you'll be the best Enchantress we've had in centuries." Her mother's words were encouraging but Christina couldn't help but feel weird about them. She was young but there was something off about her mother's tone of voice. _

"… _Ok, mommy!" She cheered happily, flashing that smile again; the one that showed her missing teeth. Perhaps it was her imagination. She was told she had a wild one. _

Nick took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling. The dream had been vivid and real. He was Christina and he was learning the magic of Enchantresses. It confused him. He felt the familiar breathlessness that was the after effect of a nightmare. He was sweating and the room felt like the summer heat. His chest rose and fell rapidly as his mind replayed the dream. He had dreamt about Christina and what was possibly her past. He wasn't sure but it was too real to be a figment of his imagination. He threw the covers off and headed into the living room. He searched Monroe's work station for a piece of paper and pen. Unfortunately he found a pen but no paper. His eyes landed on one of the books they took from the trailer.

He wasn't sure what he saw in the dream was real but he needed to write it down. But what if it wasn't real? He would have wasted a page in a Grimm book that would most likely mess things up for future Grimms. However his instincts were telling him that what he witnessed was real. It was her memory and somehow he saw it. Instincts took over fairly quick. He soon found himself grabbing a book and opening to a blank page and settling himself down at the work station. He dated the corner of the page, his location, and time before he started writing.

**Tonight I experienced a weird dream. I've been hunting an Enchantress, a species of Wesen that is secretive. During my hunt I have met with a mishap that left me with amnesia for a long while. Luckily for me my memories returned with the help of another Enchantress that was kind enough to lend me a helping hand. Her name is Christina and she's a weird one. From the previous entries about Enchantresses I haven't learned much but from an acquaintance I have learned that they are conniving and manipulative. They are weary of outsiders and live in seclusion. However Christina had offered her help and more. She has provided me with something personal, her family's journal. **

**It detailed their chase of another Enchantress named Jourdenete, the same Enchantress I was chasing. My chase has come to a standstill and Christina has disappeared, claiming her life is in danger. I didn't expect to learn anything more about the species of Enchantresses but then I had this dream. It was vivid and felt so real, as if it was memory. I believe it was; it was Christina's memory. **

**The dream was based on when she was a child. She was outside with her mother learning how to be an Enchantress. In the dream her mother said "An Enchantress' power comes from the soul and the core of their existence." I don't know what this means but what I know is my dream has given me the source of their powers. Whether this is fact or just a dream, I don't know. However my instincts are telling me that what I saw in that dream was her memory. I don't know how I saw it but I did. **

**-Nick Burkhardt **

Nick started at his entry. It came out an easy three paragraphs. It was extremely detailed and summarized his entire hunt. He felt satisfied that he was able to contribute his experiences to the Grimm books about a species that wasn't so well known. There was so little about them and he had managed to find out more. A sense of pride settled over him and he found himself grinning stupidly at the book that lay open and bare in front of him.

"Nick?" Monroe called to him as he shuffled forward into the living room. His hair was ruffled and he wore a simple white shirt with his blue plaid boxers. He yawned and stared bleary eyed at the Grimm. Nick smiled at him when the Blutbad leaned down to rest his head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled into Nick's shoulder.

"Nothing, I just had to write something down." Nick responded. Monroe lifted his head to look at the book. He wiped the gunk out of his eyes and scanned the page. His eyes widened as he read the last paragraph. Once done he turned to Nick.

"You sure?" He asked. Nick nodded.

"The dream felt so real. I actually felt the tug of power when Christina practiced her magic." Nick explained. Monroe looked at him with confusion. "The dream started out with her mother telling her that their powers were from the soul and the core of their existence. Then she did a demonstration for Christina by having the wind transport her or something. Christina was amazed with her mother's demonstration and begged for more but her mother had her practice lifting a plastic cup instead. When Christina started to pull at her powers to lift the cup I felt the power seeping through my veins, it burned and tingled. It made me feel so alive!" Nick said the last part with amazement. His eyes glistened over as he remembered the exact sensations that he felt.

"… Why didn't you put that in there?" Monroe pointed to the entry.

"I don't know… I feel like… it wasn't really all that important. What was important was that sentence her mother said." Nick pointed to his quote. It was weird, the dream itself was fuzzy. He saw it through Christina's eyes. He knew when he was dreaming it was a clear as day. But now when he thinks back to it, it was through fuzzy lens. He couldn't see as well and words weren't as clear. But that one sentence was a clear as the reflection in a brand new mirror. He couldn't mistake it for anything, not even the same sentence that only had one different word.

Monroe sighed. He placed his hands on Nick's shoulders and massaged them. Nick's shoulders slumped and he moaned. His head rested back against Monroe's stomach. The Blutbad didn't say anything, just continued his massage.

"You're tired. I can see it." Monroe said.

"The dream took a lot out of me. I don't even know why I had that dream." Nick muttered.

"Go back to bed." Monroe suggested but didn't stop his massage. Nick hummed then looked up at the Blutbad, who stared down at him.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" He asked bluntly. Monroe seemed surprised then a soft smile settled.

"Of course," he said. This time he pulled back and Nick stood. He closed the book and pushed the chair in. Monroe took his hand and led him into his room. The sheets were ruffled. One pillow was hanging off the bed and the other rumpled. Monroe climbed onto his side of the bed while Nick took the other. He picked up the pillow from the edge of the bed and set it down at its rightful place, next to Monroe's pillow. Together they pulled the blanket up and Nick stared at Monroe while he stared at the ceiling. The Blutbad had one arm resting on his forehead and the other on his stomach. After a moment Nick shimmied over and rested his head on Monroe's chest. He wrapped his arm around the arm Monroe has on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"You're warm." He commented with a smile and snuggled his cheek against the muscular chest beneath him. Monroe's other arm came around his back and hugged him tight.

"So are you," he muttered into his hair before kissing the crown of his head. A giggle escaped Nick's lips. His eyes flew open and blush crossed the bridge of his nose. He didn't dare look up at Monroe as he stiffened in realization. He had just giggled!

"…" Monroe burst out laughing. He clutched his stomach and howled his laughter up to the white ceiling. Nick glared at the chest and pounded his fist into it. Monroe choked but kept laughing. Nick pulled away to glare at him.

"Shut up!" He shouted at him and punched his chest again. Monroe covered his eyes with his hand and turned to his side to laugh at the floor. His arm released Nick from the hug to clutch his stomach.

"Oh-my stomach!" He screeched. Nick growled and kicked him.

"I said shut up!" He shouted even louder. Monroe looked at him with humor then rolled his eyes playfully. He reached out his arms and pulled the Grimm back into a hug. At first Nick struggled against him, not really feeling at all cuddly right after his humiliation. But he settled quickly when Monroe guided his head to rest upon his chest once more. Nick closed his eyes with a pout and fisted the material of Monroe's night shirt.

"Not funny," he muttered quite childishly.

"Sure was pretty funny to me," Monroe shot back with a hint of fading laughter.

"Shut. Up." Nick growled.

"Alright, alright, I'll shut up." Monroe raised his arms in surrender before returning them to hug Nick. "Get some sleep, Grimm. We have lots of work to do." Monroe yawned and Nick followed. They closed their eyes and together descended into the realm of dreamless sleep.

**MONROE AND NICK**

Morning came too quickly for Monroe and Nick. One minute it was night and then they open their eyes and the morning sun was shining at them. Monroe stretched and Nick rolled away from him. He wrapped his pillow into a hug and snuggled into it. He muttered something about it being too early and began snoozing again. Monroe rubbed his eyes and sat up. He yawned and looked at Nick. A smile crossed his lips. The sight of the Grimm was intoxicating. He still wasn't sure what it was they had but it was definitely more than friendship. He knows he feels something for Nick and Nick feels something for him. It was quite obvious with their rendezvous a couple nights back. He wondered if they would have gone all the way if Hank hadn't called or if Juliette hadn't gotten herself kidnapped. The thought of them going all the way had Monroe licking his lips. He smelt the familiar musk of arousal he had spilling out of his pores. It was intoxicating as well.

Instinctively he leaned in and took a whiff of Nick's scent. It was clean and clear of any cologne. He smelled like the shampoo and body soap Monroe used and the salty scent of human but with a tang of Grimm. It was perfect and Monroe couldn't help but lean down and bury his nose in Nick's neck. It was where the Grimm's scent was the strongest. Nick moaned when Monroe nipped at his neck. The Blutbad licked a trail from shoulder to the back of his ear.

"Mmhmm, Monroe…" Nick moaned. He turned and pulled the Blutbad closer, suffocating him against his neck. But it wasn't like Monroe was complaining. Instead he was proud of himself that Nick was allowing such intimate activities. And he took advantage of every second. Monroe released his fangs so he can ghost it up the throbbing vein. It was tempting but the temptation was squashed by the need to pleasure and preserve Nick's life. It was his new mantra, his new life, and his new ambition. Why? He didn't know. He just knows it is. Monroe grazed his fang over side of Nick's neck. He licked where he grazed and then bite down gently. Nick arched upwards and moaned loud.

"God damn it!" He cursed when Monroe pressed down against him. The Blutbad climbed over him and pried his legs open with his own so he could settle down between them. Nick shifted so they could be more comfortable and hooked his ankles together underneath Monroe's butt. He pushed up, causing friction between them. Monroe hitched a breath and jumped before growling. He slid his fingers into Nick's hair and tugged his head back before he dove in and devoured the Grimm's neck.

"Ahh!" Nick screamed when he felt teeth tugging and mouth sucking on his neck mercilessly. Monroe's lower half rocked against his, forcing his body upwards than down. Nick tightened his legs and pushed Monroe up even harder. They hissed simultaneously. Then Nick's eyes zeroed in on their clothing. He glared at it, willing them to just burn. But of course the laws of physics were against him and they didn't just burn. He growled and lifted Monroe's shirt. When the Blutbad didn't move he pounded on his chest till Monroe pulled away and tugged the shirt over his head. Nick took the chance to get rid of his shirt. He did it in record time, three seconds.

"Eager are we?" Monroe commented with a bark of laughter.

"Shut up and kiss me." Nick tugged him down and mashed their lips together. Monroe grunted in surprise before closing his eyes and tilting his head to better fit Nick's mouth. His hands trailed down the Grimm's arms. His fingers danced lightly on his pale skin, raising goose bumps. Their tongues clashed and twirled around one another as Monroe clasped their hands together and he lifted them above Nick's head. He pinned him down and resumed their rutting. Nick moaned into the kiss and nipped at Monroe's lower lip. He sucked it into his mouth then released it with a pop before biting down and pulling. Monroe hummed in appreciation when Nick let go to mouth his stubble covered chin. His mouth traveled from his chin down to his neck where he hunted for the Blutbad's pulse.

Monroe shifted their hands so he was grasping both of Nick's wrists with one hand. His other traveled down the heated flesh of Nick's torso to trail the edge of his boxers. His fingers brushed against his skin and Nick breath hitched and he jolted backward then pressed forward, asking for more. Monroe did it again and Nick responded with another hitched breath and jolting hips. He laid his palm flat on the Grimm's abs, feeling the heat radiating into his hand. Slowly he slid his fingers inside the elastic band of his boxers to feel the path of hair. It was coarse and twined around his fingers. He tugged causing Nick to release his pulse and gasp.

"Monroe!" He shouted. The Blutbad smirked and did it again. This time Nick hissed. His hands clenched and unclenched. He threw his head back when Monroe released his hairs and rubbed against his erection.

"Ah!" He choked out. Monroe repeatedly rubbed at his dick; his fingers occasionally brushing against his balls. Each time he did that Nick would rock against him and moan in pleasure. It wasn't a loud moan, just a moan of appreciation. The Grimm had his eyes closed but he could feel the intense gaze of the Blutbad on top of him. And he liked it. It added to the feel of his pleasures. It turned him on even more. He began to struggle against Monroe's hold on his arms. The urge to feel and grasp was becoming too strong.

"Monroe, please, let me feel you. Let me touch you." Nick begged. His eyes opened and he stared pleadingly up at him. Monroe gazed downed then shook his head. "Please," Nick lifted his head and pecked his lips.

"I need to touch you." He whispered then lifted his hips so their erections bumped. Monroe hissed and gripped Nick's dick harder. Nick returned the hiss with his own including a grunt of pleasure. However he continued his plea. "Please, Monroe." His arms wiggled, causing his entire body to wiggle and lift. Monroe shook his head wildly but released the Grimm's arm. He felt forward onto the Grimm, resting his arm on the side of Nick's head. Nick brought his arms down and reached in between them. He pushed Monroe's boxers down, releasing his throbbing, thick, and leaking erection. Precum was coating the tip and trailing down the underside.

"Mmhmm, I want to taste it." Nick whispered huskily in Monroe's ear. Monroe shivered. "Unfortunately I'm late for work." Nick broke out in a wide mischievous smile and he pushed Monroe off. The Blutbad stared wide-eyed as Nick stood, adjusted his boxers, and headed for the door. His jaw dropped when Nick proceeded out the door and then the bathroom door clicked shut seconds later.

_He did not! _Monroe's mind shouted but he did. He groaned and fell back against the pillows. Why was his life so cruel to him? Why must he suffer like this? Reluctantly he reached a hand down into his boxers and began to fix his problem. It didn't take long, what with the shower running and Nick moaning quite loudly. It didn't take a genius to guess Nick was fixing his own problem as well. Monroe concentrated on Nick's moans, imagining his own turn of events and that Nick **didn't **push him off in favor of getting ready for work. Nick came first, with a scream of Monroe's name. That set Monroe off. He grunted, bit into his fist, and exploded into his other fist. His cum coated his hand and he relaxed against the pillow.

The shower ran for another five minutes before Nick turned it off and Monroe reached for the tissue box. He cleaned himself before Nick opened the door and shuffled in. There was a small tint of a blush on his face as he dried his hair with a small towel. Nick knew Monroe heard him but he did it anyway. A smile broke out on his face when he caught the Blutbad staring at him. He walked over, pecked Monroe on the lips, eyed the tissues, and then walked out with a knowing smile. Monroe ran a hand over his face tiredly.

Nick was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>AN: Screw you all to those cursing me out. :P I warned you about me being evil and sadistic.

There will be a time when they go all the way but not now. I'm going to be extremely sadistic and leave you all sexually frustrated. Go masturbate or something if you don't like it.

Leave me a review and you can curse me out all you want. I'm actually looking forward to it. ;D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nick sat at his desk, twirling around in his chair. Renard had allowed him to return to his duties but he didn't allow him much activities. He was kept on desk duty while Hank was off running leads on Juliette. Hank had promised he would do the best he can and more but Nick wasn't too hopeful. Call him prideful and obnoxious but Hank was good but not that good. He was sure that Hank won't be able to find Juliette. He'll probably come close but that's about it. He sighed and tapped his pencil against the pile of paper work that Renard piled on his desk. He said it was urgent but they were just useless and could wait a million years to be filed; but captain's orders.

Nick sighed once more and dropped the pen in favor of fingering the wood of his desk. Work has officially become boring. Then his phone vibrated and moved beside his hand. He looked at it. It was a text from an unknown number. His eyebrows furrowed as he opened it. There was only a single sentence.

**Check Forest Park. **

He arched an eyebrow. That was possibly the most cryptic of messages he's ever gotten. It was unspecific who it was from and whether the person knew who he or she was texting. Nick tapped the empty dialogue box and fired a text back.

**Who is this? **

He didn't have to wait long before a text was sent back.

**Check Forest Park. **

The same text he received. Nick growled. Whoever this person was obviously wants to remain anonymous. And he knew enough of these people to know they won't budge no matter how much persuasion is thrown their way. So instead of persuading this person to give an identity, Nick stood and walked towards Renard's office. He knocked once and waited.

"Come in." Renard answered.

"Captain, I just got this text from an anonymous number." Nick showed him the text. Renard rubbed his chin and stared at it. Then he looked at Nick.

"You want to check it out." He said. Nick nodded. Renard looked away in thought.

"Alright, but take Wu with you." He handed the phone back. Christmas lights lit up and Nick's spirits soared past Neptune towards Osiris. He had not expected Renard to let him chase this lead in whatever case that existed or was going to exist. He quickly gathered up his things and went in search of Wu. He found him at the front desk talking with one of the officers. He was leaning with an arm atop the desk and his face was relaxed. The woman across from him laughed at one point of his story. He looked up when Nick approached him.

"Good morning, Nick. " He smiled.

"Good morning Wu, officer." Nick nodded to the woman. She nodded back and excused herself to go file some folder. Wu waved to her and turned back to Nick.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"I got a lead. Captain wants me to take you with." Nick showed him the text. It didn't take Wu long to read it. His relaxed face contorted into one of troubled. He handed the phone back and followed Nick out.

"What do you think it is?" He asked when they climbed into Nick's car and pulled away from the precinct. Nick shrugged.

"I don't know. Guess we'll know when we find out what's in the park." Nick commented.

What they found was not a good sight to see. It took them a while to clear the park and search for whatever it was they were supposed to find. And when they found it Wu had gagged and disappeared to regurgitate his lunch. Nick had stood rooted to the ground staring. Before him was a large cauldron, still bubbling with thick brown liquid. It looked so similar to the one he saw in his dream about Jourdenete. A cold sweat broke out as he watched a dismembered arm float to the top. There was a dark brown dried liquid trailing down the sides of the cauldron. Nick hated the fact that he knew what it was. It was human blood. If he had to he would stake his life on that being human blood.

Wu came back with his radio up to his mouth. He was calling it in and asking for forensics and back-up to seal off the area. However he didn't dare go any closer than the nearest tree which was at least ten feet away. Nick released a frustrated breath before taking out his phone and speed dialing Monroe.

"Hello?" Monroe picked up on the fourth ring.

"I've got bad news." Nick didn't bother to say hello.

"… What happened?"

"I was informed by an unknown number to check Forest Park. So I did. What we found was a cauldron that seems to be cooking a live human."

"Damn… Is it Jourdenete?" Monroe asked.

"Possibly… Monroe… it looks like the cauldron I saw in my dream." Nick turned away and whispered. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around his waist. His shoulders hunched and he ducked his head.

"… I… I don't know what to say…" Monroe admitted. Nick sighed.

"It's ok, I'm fine. Just a little shaken," he replied.

"You sure you're ok? You sound distraught." Monroe's voice was full of concern. Nick nodded his head even though he knew Monroe can't see it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're waiting for forensics to show and test the liquid. I might be wrong but I doubt it." Nick explained.

"Well… I'll see if I can reach Christina. I've been trying all morning." Monroe said.

"Ok, I'll see you later. Bye."

"See you later, bye." Nick pocketed his phone. He looked over at Wu. The sergeant stared warily at the cauldron. His gaze was unfocused as he scanned it over and over again. He shook his head.

"Who would do this?" He asked with a hint of sadness. Wu rarely showed feelings on a case. He was professional and never got attached, which meant this was not a good sign. Nick could see the confliction in his eyes and the tears that would have fallen if he was a woman or not a cop. The Grimm walked towards him and stood quietly at his side.

"I don't know." He said.

"You really think that's a dead person in there?" Wu asked.

"… Yes…" Nick wasn't going to lie. Wu sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"People are becoming sicker by the day." He commented, all trace of sadness and confliction was gone. Wu became himself. He was detached and even managed to spring a joke. Nick offered a small smile. It disappeared though when forensics began swarming the place. They placed up do not cross tape and pulled some samples from inside the cauldron. Nick stood with Wu as they watched them work.

Then one of them came up holding a strip of paper. He sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and looked tiredly at Nick.

"Well?" Nick asked.

"… It's human…"

"Do we know who it is?" Nick asked. The forensic shook his head.

"No, we won't know until we run the DNA by the system. It might turn up a John or Jane Doe."

**MONROE AND NICK**

**Rewind back to late night – (Christina)**

Giggles; it was the giggles that woke her. It was five in the morning when Christina was snoozing comfortably and warm underneath the comforter and nuzzling the pillow when giggles flooded past the door and slipped into her ears. Her eyes shot open and she stilled, listening. A woman's high pitched giggles traveled down the hall along with a man's chuckles and moans of appreciation. Heels clicked hurriedly behind. Her eyes widened as the man moaned again. She knew exactly who it was. Christina shot up in the bed and threw the covers off. Quiet but quick she raced towards the door and plastered herself to it; she listened. When the noises came closer she turned the knob and peeked out. She stared directly at Carlos' back as he pushed Sierra into the wall across from her door. Sierra had her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands trailing up her dress. Her arms were gripping his hair and her head thrown back in ecstasy. Carlos had his face deep into her neck, sucking and kissing.

"…" Christina quietly closed the door. Their moans and laughs continued down the hall at a painfully slow pace. Christina removed herself from the door and walked to the balcony doors. She stepped out and climbed onto the stone banister. The night wind intercepted her black locks and danced the tango. It brushed against her bare limbs, taking advantage of her tank top and pajama shorts to raise goose bumps. She sighed and stared out into the city. It was quiet and dark, unlike New York City. She missed New York City. She grew up there. It was her medium, the place she was most comfortable with. Though loud and immoral at times, the city had its uses and memorial times. There were times that Christina couldn't replace even if she went back in time and tried. It was those times that had her yearning for the city and the times that used to be.

She sighed and swung around so her back rested against the wall of the building. She lifted her legs up onto the banister and rested her hands against her raised thighs. Her head fell back and she stared up at the sky.

_If only… _She stopped herself there. That was far enough. That was as far as it could go. Christina sighed and closed her eyes. There were things that one could wish for and there were things that they can't. And this was one of those things that she can't wish for, not now; not ever.

"_But don't you wish you can?" _

"Who's there?" Christina bolted off of the banister onto the balcony floor. Her fingers tingled as she gathered up as much power as she can handle into her hands.

"_Oh dear child, you don't remember me anymore?" _

"Jourdenete, where are you?" Christina hissed.

"_Look across the city, dear, the tallest there is." _

Christina stared out into the city before her. She didn't know if Jourdenete was messing with her or being genuine. Her eyes scanned each building. It was dark. She couldn't see much; a little detail but not enough to make out a single figure. There was too much darkness consuming her line of vision. Then her eyes fell on the tallest building. It was a glass building. What little light the city had reflected off its glass windows. It shined with light that could rival New York City. And right there on the roof was a single female figure. Her dress blew with the wind and she waved.

"_Come along dear. It's time we settle this." _

"You're right, it's time we settle this." Christina said. She placed a foot onto the banister, intending to jump. But she stopped. Slowly she turned around to look at her closed door.

_Carlos… _She hesitated. She didn't want to leave. He was still here. What would he think when he can't find her in the morning? Christina knew the price of going to Jourdenete now. She might not make it back. They were settling the score. She was the last one standing from her family. Once she's out of the way Jourdenete is free to do as she pleases. No one else will come after her. Or would Carlos go after her? Would he chase her in honor of Christina? Would he?

Christina shook her head. Of course he wouldn't. What would prompt him to do that? Why would he risk his life for Christina? The answer was simple. He wouldn't and would never think of it. A small smile spread across her lips. It was solemn and understanding and yearning. She fought the tears as she turned around and closed her eyes. She breathed out and the wind picked up around her. It swirled, wrapping her in a cocoon. Vividly she pictured the building Jourdenete was on. She's seen it millions of times.

"Good bye Carlos… Thank you…" She whispered. She wasn't sure if he was able to hear her since he was too busy coupling with Sierra. However as she watched the scene of the city from his apartment disappear, she wishes he did. Christina closed her eyes; just feeling the wind transporting her, swishing around her, curling around her arms and legs. Then it all disappeared. They dispersed and she opened her eyes.

"Good evening, my child." Jourdenete stood before her, leaning on the railing and looking out into the city below. Christina glared and stiffened.

"I'm not your child and this is not a social meeting." She snapped. Jourdenete laughed.

"To my eyes you're a child… I'm sorry if I have a slip of the tongue."

"Cut the crap, I'm here to collect what you stole from my family." Christina stepped forward menacingly. Her fingers tingled with the power she's collecting. She's ready to release it any minute. Jourdenete raised her arms and stepped away from the banister.

"I can help you child." She said with a smirk.

"Help me? If you want to help me than return what you've taken!" Christina shouted. Her patience was wearing thin. She's seen Jourdenete on many occasions but never this intimate and never had an opportunity like this fallen into the laps of her family. It was her turn now. It was her turn to avenge their ancestor and the many others who have fallen at her hand. Christina was going to come out of this alive and declare the end of her family's struggles, all their souls will be put to rest, knowing Jourdenete was suffering at the deepest and darkest pit of hell.

"No, I can help you with your other wish… the wish for everything to return to as it was." The smirk on her face grew wider. Christian faltered for a moment, almost tripping over her feet.

_How did she know about that? _

"I've been watching you child, ever since the fire." Jourdenete winked. "You're the last survivor and I found you intriguing. You didn't even know exactly why you had to hunt me but you kept up with training and researched your family. I watched as you chased me city to city; country to country. Then you stopped… I grew curious and guess what I found!" She hollered and laughed. "You shacked up with a Blutbad! You fell in love!"

Christina narrowed her eyes. Her fingers sparked as her powers clashed with her emotions.

"Christina, the relentless avenger, fell in love with a Blutbad, imagine my surprise. The only surviving of the clan has stopped chasing me because she fell in love. But then, of course, everything has to end." Jourdenete pouted mockingly. "But! I can give it back to you. You see, I'm much stronger than you think. I can grant any wish."

"… I bet the price is my life." Christina presented her own smirk.

"Not quite, the price is just for you to stop hunting me." Jourdenete smiled victoriously.

"…" Christina stepped forward. She reached behind her to cross her arms against her lower back. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think that offer is quite generous."

"Isn't it?"

"It is." Christina walked forward till she was directly in front of the woman. She thought she was despicable from a distance but at this proximity Jourdenete was despicable, she was worthy of death, painful death. "However I decline." Christina shot forward and pulled out a dagger from behind her. It wasn't the best of ideas but right now she felt murderous and killing Jourdenete with magic wasn't going to do. She wanted to feel the blood on her hands. She wanted to feel Jourdenete slip away as she slice into her. That would be satisfying.

Jourdenete slid to her left just as Christina's dagger shot forward for her jugular. She gripped her neck as if she's been hit and gulped. Her eyes were full of fear. She backed away from the railing towards the center of the roof. She held her hands up.

"Now, now, Christina, child, dear, let's think about this… about what you're doing… Do you really want a murder on your hands? Do you really want to have my blood soaked into you?" Jourdenete went for a calm demeanor but she was shaking slightly and her face contorted with unhidden fear. Christina stalked forward, the dagger swishing in her hands.

"Yes, I really do. I want to feel you drop dead, lifeless, to the ground. I want feel your blood run through my fingers, soaking into my sleeves. The feel of your flesh giving way to my dagger will be entertaining. Come here, so I can have my fun, you've denied me too long." Christina mocked her previous devious tone. Jourdenete didn't respond. Instead she turned her back to Christina and ran for the other side of the roof. Christina followed closely behind, jabbing at her. Jourdenete had been lucky so far, dodging each jab only getting nicked every once in a while. Christina, however, grew frustrated. She pulled back from her run and threw the dagger into the air. She muttered a spell under her breath and the dagger vibrated before multiplying into four dozens.

Jourdenete looked fearful as the daggers all turned to face her. Christina lifted her arms up into the air, the daggers shook, then she surged her arms forward and the daggers followed. The Enchantress shrieked as she dodged the daggers. Her hands grabbed the railing and she jumped. Christina cursed and sailed forward. However she was too late. By the time she looked down Jourdenete was gone.

"ARGH! That fucking cowardly bitch! You get back here! You coward! Face me like the Enchantress you so want to be! You're not worthy of the title you stole! You're nothing and I'll have your blood on my hands one way or another!" Christina shouted to the night. But of course no one answered back. She slid to floor and screamed out in frustration. Jourdenete has once again slipped from her family's grasp. She had her too.

**MONROE AND NICK**

**Fast forward to the afternoon – (Nick)**

Nick's day went as well as anyone would have guessed. The boiled body in the cauldron in the middle of Forest Park led to an uproar in the station. Many cops who were not a part of his division came over to snoop about his files and chat him up, hoping to get him to spill some details. Nick, however was an experienced cop, he's done the whole snooping thing once or twice himself so he knew what they were up to the moment two detectives from Robbery walked in. One of them held up a white paper bag while the other had a tray of three coffees. They parked themselves at Nick's desk, dragging two chairs from the neighboring empty desk.

"Good afternoon, Burkhardt." One of them said.

"… Can I help you?" Nick couldn't remember their names. And he finds it surprising they remembered his. He couldn't have interacted with them more than twice in the past couple years he worked as a cop. They just smiled and the one holding the bag opened it up and offered it to him. Nick peered inside. A stack of chocolate frosted donuts stared back at him. He looked at them.

"We just decided to drop by for lunch." The other said.

"… You decided to walk halfway across the station to have lunch at my desk?" He asked. They shrugged and each grabbed a donut and coffee. The last remaining cup was pushed towards him and so was the bag of donuts.

"Enjoy; our treat." Nick didn't take anything, not even the coffee. He knew the deal, every cop knows the deal. You take what's offered and you got to offer back. And on most cases, the offer he had to give back was information, whatever information they were fishing for.

"No thanks." He said instead.

"Oh, come on, Burkhardt. I know you're hungry." They smirked and waved the bag at Nick. Nick took it and set it down on the table.

"I am but I have an appointment with someone for lunch." He checked his watch. It was almost twelve. He stood from his seat and grabbed his leather jacket. "I'll see you guys later." He didn't wait for a reply. He knew he was getting one but before the detectives could open their mouths he soar through the doors and raced for the front entrance. There was a feeling in him that told him if he didn't make his exit haste he'd be cornered till he spilled everything he learned and knew about the body in the cauldron.

The afternoon sun shined brightly into Nick's eyes as he pushed the doors open and descended the stairs. He blocked the sun out with his hand while he scanned the streets. His eyes fell on the familiar yellow Volkswagen and his favorite Wesen, Monroe. The Blutbad caught his eye and smiled. Nick jogged across the street towards him.

"Good afternoon," Monroe said but Nick could tell there was something different. It was tense and his voice clipped. Nick didn't push. Though they had planned for lunch early in the morning Nick knew that he, himself, wasn't really in the mood. The case he had received was definitely pushing their buttons. He wasn't sure how much Monroe and he can take before everything falls apart.

"Good afternoon, Monroe," Nick responded as he climbs into the passenger side of the car. Monroe followed suit and quickly pulled away from the station.

"Did you manage to reach Christina?" Nick asked after a minute of silence. Monroe's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"No, it rung but went straight to voicemail… all six times that I tried." The Blutbad gritted his teeth. Nick spared a glance at him. What he saw was surprising, he's never seen it before; Monroe had his lips pulled back, baring his now visible fangs. Now, Nick knew Monroe was associated with the wolf family, however at the moment, he resembled a vampire. His eyes flashed two different sets of colors at a rapid pace, he growled, and his lips pulled back farther to release his teeth. Instinctively Nick reached over and rested his hand on Monroe's. The Blutbad whirled towards him and growled. Nick fought the urge to flinch and attack him. He had to tell himself this was Monroe, not some random Blutbad.

"Calm down," Nick knew it was one of the worst choices he could have picked but it got his message across. To his expectation Monroe growled at him even louder and vicious. Nick fought to keep his face calm and his heartbeat relaxed and even.

"Pull over, Monroe." Nick whispered. The Blutbad resisted the command. He refused to listen to what Nick said but soon found himself looking for a spot to pull over. Nick smiled softly when they were parked. He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over. Tentatively he pecked Monroe's cheek. Monroe stared at him.

"You're agitated… why?" Nick concluded. Monroe scrunched up his nose and looked away. Nick pecked his cheek once more and slid his hand up Monroe's arm.

"Tell me," he whispered.

"… I don't know…" Monroe admitted.

"Is it because we stumbled upon something that we can't fix in a couple days or three weeks tops?" Nick knew that whatever they were in the middle of was different from his other cases, even the Wesen ones. The other cases took him three weeks tops to investigate and close. This one however has him stumped for weeks into months. Juliette has gone missing, Christina was not answering her phone, and this Jourdenete woman is at the center of it all. He, himself, isn't too familiar with the feud going on between the two women but he knew that Jourdenete stole something and Christina wants it back. That was about all he knew and it was frustrating him to the point he wanted to rip his hair out. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Monroe was feeling. First he had the problem with control and now he was saddled with this kind of stress and drama. Nick was surprised Monroe hasn't eaten someone's face off already.

"Probably… I can feel my control slipping Nick… I don't think I can take anymore of this… whatever this is…" Monroe sighed. He leaned his head against the steering wheel. A wave of sympathy and sadness washed over Nick. It tugged at his heart. With a desperate need to hug, Nick wrapped his arms around Monroe and pulled him in tight. They seem to be doing a lot of hugging lately.

"It's ok, Monroe. I know it's frustrating with all this twist and turns. However I think we just caught a break. Jourdenete is surfacing. She's leaving trails behind her. And what do I do best? I detect and arrest. She's stepping into my game now. It'll soon be all over." Nick brought out a blinding smile to show Monroe that he was confident. And he was. At first Jourdenete was playing cat and mouse with Christina. Nick had no way of tracking her. However she committed murder. Now that was a game he could play. That was his game. He didn't invent it but he mastered it. She's getting way over her head and he's in his element. It won't be long before he's snapping cuffs on her and leading her to prison.

Monroe sighed but smiled a little. Nick's smile broadened when Monroe sat up straighter and shifted the gearshift to drive.

"You're right," he admitted. "Now, about that lunch…"

"Turn right over here." Nick pointed to the right.

* * *

><p>AN: I originally wanted to write more however the moment I wrote that last line I had a feeling; this was it! This where I'm ending my story, no questions asked. This chapter was a little late and I apologize for that. I got stuck after the whole Christina bit and wasn't sure how to go about it.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nick's lunch with Monroe was interrupted by a phone call. He placed his sandwich down and answered it.

"Detective Burkhardt," he greeted.

"Good afternoon, detective. I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch however a rush-order was placed on your DNA samples and we have the results." A professional voice answered back.

"Great, let's have it." Nick said excitedly.

"The DNA samples came back with a hit on the database. The body that was placed in the cauldron was a Mr. Jesse Rowe Summers. He was the CEO of Summers-Beck Corp."

"Why is he on our database?" Nick asked confused.

"Mr. Summers was accused of embezzlement and sexual harassment three years ago. However the charges never stuck."

"… Thank you; can you email me the address to Summers-Beck Corp.?" He asked whoever was on the other side of the phone. Truth be told, he's heard that voice several times but he still can't put a face with that voice. It's like this person exists but just not to him.

"Of course, detective," the person answered back.

"Thank you," Nick flipped his phone shut before taking a large bite from his sandwich.

"What's up?" Monroe asked after Nick swallowed.

"They got a hit on the body in the cauldron. It was Mr. Jesse Rowe Summers, CEO, well, former CEO of Summers-Beck Corp. He was accused of embezzlement and sexual harassment three years ago." Nick shook his head.

"I can't believe he kept his job." Monroe muttered. Nick laughed a little.

"Men like him are all about pride and wealth. If my guess is correct, Mr. Summers is part of the founding families that built Summers-Beck Corp." Nick said distractedly as he checked his phone for the email. Just as he was told it came through instantly. He clicked it open and read the address.

"I got to go back to work." Nick said. Monroe nodded.

"Go, I got this bill." He waved him off. Nick leaned over, gave him a peck, and stood up.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"No you don't," Monroe called after him as Nick jogged out the door. The Grimm drove fast but safely to the corporation. He felt excitement as he parked his car and stepped out. He can almost feel it, the moment where he points his gun in Jourdenete's face and read her, her Miranda rights. It was drawing near. With each step he took up the steps and through the doors, he felt the moment drawing even closer and closer. She was on his game board now. There was no way she was escaping through his grasp.

"Hi," Nick flashed his badge. "Where's your boss?" He asked the front desk. The man behind it fumbled for the phone.

"Yeah, it's me; there's a detective here wanting to speak to the boss." He mumbled. The guy nodded. "Alright, I'll send him up." He placed the phone down.

"Thirtieth floor, detective," he said. Nick nodded and headed to the elevators. It brought him straight up to the thirtieth floor without stops. Nick stepped off and was met by a blonde haired woman in a tight pencil skirt and almost bursting blouse. She smiled.

"Welcome to Summers-Beck Corp. Mr. Summers is expecting you." She led him down a hall and knocked on a wooden door.

"Come in," a voice said. She opened the door and Nick stepped through.

"Oh, hello, detective," Mr. Summers was a tall and buff man. He had graying hair and a wrinkled tired smile. His tanned skin contrasted the expensive gray suit he wore. On his left hand was a gold ring. He was married. Mr. Summers stood from his chair and gestured for Nick to sit. Nick took a seat and crossed his legs.

"How may I help you?"

"What's your relation to Mr. Jesse Rowe Summers?" Nick asked.

"I'm his older brother. Is Jesse in some kind of trouble?" Mr. Summers asked.

"No… I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Mr. Summers was found boiled in a cauldron in Forest Park."

"Oh god… today, the news… that was about him?" Mr. Summers leaned forward onto his desk. Nick nodded.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Nick said automatically. Mr. Summers leaned his head onto his hands and sighed.

"I knew there was something wrong when Jesse didn't show up for breakfast." He shook his head. "I had no idea it was because he was dead. I assumed he was out partying like he always is."

"Can you tell me about Mr. Summers' life style?" Nick asked as he pulled out a notepad.

"Jesse was the type of person to party and forget about the time." Mr. Summers leaned back into his chair. "It's ill advised to talk bad about the dead but I can't hide what kind of person Jesse was. Jesse was all about party, sex, and no work. He only earned CEO at our company because we are one of the two founding families. If we weren't he wouldn't have the position he had today."

Nick studied Mr. Summers' body language. He had his arms folded across his lap and his legs crossed. There were signs of distressed on his face but other than that his words flowed steadily and he didn't shift about uncomfortably. Nick leaned forward.

"What do you know about a woman named Jourdenete?" He asked out of the blue. Mr. Summers' blinked, took in a breath, and then cocked his head.

"Who?" He asked.

"A woman named Jourdenete; know her?" Nick asked again.

"… No… I don't think so…" Mr. Summers furrowed his eyebrows. Nick tapped his pen on his notepad.

"Do you have any idea why your brother would have been in Forest Park?" He continued with the questioning. Mr. Summers was obviously lying. He knew something about Jourdenete but he didn't shift so that meant he wasn't wesen. He was human with connections to the wesen world, possibly. Was he a Grimm? How did one Grimm tell who's another Grimm?

"I have no idea." Mr. Summers looked at the clock. "I'm sorry but how long will this take? I have a meeting in two minutes." He grimaced. Nick knew that trick. It was a play that people who has something to hide played. Deciding to play along Nick stood up.

"That's about it for now. Don't leave town, I'll be back for more questions if I have any." Nick informed him. Mr. Summers stood and stuck out his hand.

"Of course, just one question," he said. "Is there anything left of my brother that I can bury?"

"I'm afraid not," Nick didn't bother to hide the truth. It was becoming more and more obvious to him that Jesse's brother had something to do with his death. Mr. Summers sighed.

"I'll just give him an empty grave slot with a stone than. Thank you for telling me." He led Nick to the elevators and waved as the doors closed.

Nick drove back to the station where Hank sat at his desk. He was looking at a file with a troubled expression. Nick sat down at his desk then peered over stealthily, trying to seek a look. It was obvious which case that was in Hank's hands. It was common knowledge within the precinct that Hank was left solely in charge of Juliette's case and no other case. The Captain had emphasized the importance of her case. Perhaps it was because she was Nick's girlfriend.

Hank's gaze lifted for a second. Their eyes connected and then just as quick Hank slapped the file shut. There was a soft sad smile on his lips and sympathy laced his eyes.

"Nick…"

Nick held up his hands. "I know, I know; I can't interfere or whatever."

"I know it's hard considering Juliette's your girlfriend but… I'm sorry." Hank gathered up the file. He stood from his seat then walked out of the office. Nick sighed. There was still that issue with him breaking up with Juliette. If they ever find her, and he prays they find her, he'll feel like an ass for breaking up with her right after. However if he didn't do it then he wasn't being fair to her. He would be lying to her and causing her more pain. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about breaking up with her when it was uncertain if she was alive or not but he couldn't help himself. Nick sighed.

"What do I do?"

**MONROE AND NICK**

Christina stumbled into Carlos' apartment around noon. Her feet throbbed with pain and her limbs hung heavily. She rolled her head, stretching out the tightened muscles, as she walked towards the couch. Her feet crossed each other at the heel, tripping her forward. She collided with the arm of the couch and sailed into its cushions. Christina giggled. Unattractively she scrambled her way onto the couch, flopping down on her stomach, and turning her face to the side for some air. Her giggles transformed into laughs as she squinted at the black reflection on the TV. The room spun around her, noises outside pounded against her skull, and there was that incessant tap against the floor. She half groaned and laughed when she realized that tapping was footsteps and it was heading her way.

"Where have you been?" Carlos' voice filtered into her ears. It took a while for her to realize he was there and speaking to her. Christina lifted her head but it dropped back down onto the couch heavily. A giggle left her lips.

"… Are you drunk?!" Carlos took a step forward. Christina reached a hand out, intending on pushing him back but her coordination was off. Her hand brushed past his right thigh and smacked into the coffee table. She whined in pain but left her hand where it was.

"You are, aren't you?" Carlos sighed. Christina shrugged. "How many times do I have to tell you? Alcohol is not what you should be flooding your system with!" Carlos said with exasperation. That Christina understood clearly. She laughed out loud, not caring if Carlos had gotten on his knees and she was now laughing in his face.

"You hypocrite!" She shouted.

"What?"

"You hypocrite; you sell alcohol!" Christina elaborated though her speech slurred constantly. She pushed his face away before turning to face the backrest. Unexplainable urges had her curling into it. Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder. It stung. She flung back around angrily.

"Don't touch me!" Within seconds she was up off her back. Her bare feet touching the cold floor and her mind spun from the sudden move. Christina tried her best to produce a glare worthy of the ones she had when she was sober. But it was no use, it took too much concentration. Eventually it slipped off and she was left frowning.

"Christina, you're drunk, come on, let's get you to bed." Carlos ignored her command as he placed both hands underneath her arms. He lifted her but Christina socked him one in the face. Carlos growled, released her, and turned to clutch at his nose.

"Bitch!" He swore.

"I can walk… on my own!" Christina wobbled a bit on her toes before looking around.

_Where was the hallway?_

With blurred vision, Christina stumbled her way to the hallway when she finally located it. At least she hoped it was the hallway. It kind of spun when she peered at it too long. As she walked, she swore the hall moved to the left, and she walked straight into the wall. The pain didn't register. Instead she giggled and shifted to her left. This time the hallway stayed where it was and she stumbled the rest of her way to her room. The wall became her main supporter as she went.

Carlos never came after her. He stayed in the living room. She may have been intoxicated heavily but her auditory senses, more clear than day, told her that he had yet to move. Christina huffed as she opened her bedroom door and tripped over her legs into the room. Her bed never felt so comfortable, soft, and cool against her heated skin. She moaned in delight as she crawled underneath the seats. Her head fell heavily against the pillow. Her eyes pulled shut and she burrowed deeper into the bed.

**MONROE AND NICK**

Nick trudged dejectedly into Monroe's home. Tiredly he toed off his shoes before zombie walking into the living room. The lights were on, dimly, but Monroe was nowhere to be seen. Guiltily Nick felt relieved that the Blutbad was absent. His day had gone by fast and stressed. There was still no lead on Juliette. He was starting to get worried despite his previous feelings towards her case. His case with the boiled man was straight forward but there would be complications arresting Jourdenete. He was ninety-nine percent sure that she didn't have an identity. She probably never had one legally for hundreds of years. There was also the problem with Jesse's, his victim, brother's connection with Jourdenete. He didn't know how much Mr. Summers knew about the Enchantress. Whether he knew the whole truth or just parts of it was beyond him.

The stress piled on as Hank repeatedly gave him a solemn guilty look when all his leads came up empty. It got to the point where Nick questioned whether he had any leads to begin with. The day raced by without time or place for him to just sit and relax for a couple of minutes. To say it was a relief when the time came for him to go home was a serious understatement. Nick dropped himself onto the couch with a sigh. His leather jacket slipped off his arm and rested onto the floor with a plop. His eyes slipped shut, welcoming the darkness that came with the action. Pain struck at his hips, from the hours he spent sitting in the cheap chair the precinct provided its detectives. His hips jerked forward as a particularly painful wave of pain flooded through his hips. With a grunt he forced his hips to stay still. He allowed the pain to spread, pleading for it to spread quickly and disappear.

He dropped his head back against the back rest and lifted his feet onto the coffee table. Normally, he disapproved of people placing their feet onto a table but he gave himself an excuse for tonight. Tonight was one of the nights where the stress he gathered could literally kill him. He could use a night away from his rules.

"Welcome home," Monroe interrupted his rest. Nick groaned.

"Go away," he swatted his arm in a random direction. The Blutbad chuckled before walking further into the living room. Nick felt the couch dip as Monroe sat down. Contradicting himself, Nick shimmied closer to Monroe. The Blutbad's body heat called to him like a Siren's song to a man. The Grimm burrowed his face into Monroe's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hard day at work?" Monroe asked as he wrapped his own arm around Nick's back. Nick hummed.

"I got a lead on that case I was just given."

"That's good."

"Hank keeps giving me the guilty look, like he was the one who kidnapped Juliette." Nick rolled his eyes even though they were closed. The sweetest sound left Monroe's lips as he listened to Nick describe his day with Hank: Monroe laughed. It was the first laugh he's heard all day, a laugh that was genuine. He burrowed deeper into Monroe's chest and released a long breath. His mind spun a little. Sleep, slowly, began to call for him.

"… I'm tired…" he whispered.

"Let's get you to bed then." Monroe pushed Nick off his chest before getting up. Nick whined as Monroe slipped an arm underneath his thighs and lifted him off the couch. Disoriented from exhaustion, Nick made whiny noises and groaned protests on Monroe treating him like a princess. The Blutbad just chuckled at him as he carried the Grimm off to bed.

"Good night, Grimm." Monroe kissed him chaste but lovingly as he pulled the comforter over Nick's body. He yawned as he stared at Nick's relaxed face. The Grimm's breathing evened out and his muscles relaxed. Monroe gazed at the other side of the bed longingly. Perhaps an early night would do them some good every now and then. The sun was barely down but Monroe found himself toeing off his shoes. Suddenly tired, he joined Nick underneath the covers. His warmth attracted the Grimm. Nick shimmied over and wrapped his arms and legs around Monroe's large gangly frame.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know what else to write… I kind of gave myself a dead end for this chapter. It's been sitting here for at least a month and I still got nothing. It's the shortest chapter for this story and I'm sorry for the inactivity in this chapter.

I hope everyone would forgive me for this lousy chapter and leave me a review telling me what you thought and how you think I should continue.

Can't wait to hear from you!


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **

**THIS IS AN ENTIRE CHAPTER OF CARLOS AND CHRISTINA. HEAVY AND EXPLICIT SEX SCENE AHEAD! **

Chapter 18

There was someone in the room with her. Christina can feel it. There was a distinct aura stabbing into her back as she slept. Someone was sitting at the stationary table by the balcony doors. That someone was staring at her intently. Christina made a show of yawning and sat up while stretching. The person on the chair got up and padded over to the side of her bed. Christina looked up as she combed her fingers through her hair, getting rid of the tangles. It was Sierra. Her dark curls were tied up in a high pony tail and she wore simple jeans and a pink tank top today. The woman glared down disapprovingly at Christina. Christina stared back tiredly and slightly confused.

"… Can I help you?" She asked slowly.

"Get out," Sierra hissed.

"… Huh?" Christina was genuinely caught off guard. Sierra made an annoyed sound with her teeth. She glared at the wall then turned her heated gaze on Christina. Christina just yawned. She couldn't help herself. She was still tired and her eyes stung and she had horrid morning breath. She was mildly surprised Sierra didn't comment or beat her down on it.

"I'm telling you to find somewhere else to live. Carlos doesn't want you here anymore." Sierra elaborated. Christina looked around the room and peered behind Sierra.

"If he doesn't want me here then why isn't he in here telling me that?" She asked. This was one of the oldest tricks in the book. Christina was so familiar with it they were practically family.

"Carlos is busy at the moment. He can't be bothered with people like you." Sierra answered. Christina rolled her eyes. She pushed the blanket off of her and climbed off the bed on the opposite side of the side Sierra stood at. Christina padded across the room towards the door. She could hear Sierra's heels clicking behind her. They were hurried.

"Hey," Sierra called. Christina turned around. A large pail of cold water was hauled in her direction. The water sailed through the air and splashed all over her from head to toe. Christina gasped at the cold biting sensation that took over her senses. Shivers settled in quickly as she dripped all over the floor.

"What is wrong with you?!" She shouted at Sierra. The woman held an empty bucket in her hands. She crossed her arms and eyed Christina critically.

"That's a good look on you. It matches you." She commented.

"Are you fucking nuts?! I don't know what your problem is, woman, but I will tell you that I am not here on some kind of love quest. I am not interested in Carlos and I never will be. I am here on Wesen business and that's all it ever will be!" Christina turned around and jerked the door open. She was prepared to stomp her way to the bathroom but she was blockaded by another body. This time it was Carlos. She groaned.

"I… I heard screaming… so I came to check." Carlos looked betrayed. Christina looked away annoyed. She just got out of bed and there was already a load of problems for her to face. Carlos looked her up and down. He lifted a lock of her dripping wet hair.

"What… What happened? Why are you all wet?" He asked. Christina pushed past him.

"Ask your psychotic girlfriend," she muttered as she charged for the bathroom. The cold water was drying and she was shaking horribly from the cold. Christina turned on the shower and stuck her hand underneath it. Despite it being on warm it burnt her hand. She didn't pull back though. She stripped quickly and darted under the water's spray. It flared her senses but she persisted on having that shower.

By the time she exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and drying her hair with another, there were screaming voices from the living room. She arched a brow as she took silent steps back to her room. From the looks of it Sierra and Carlos are having a fight. A somewhat pleased emotion spread across her chest. Then it tightened as she grew annoyed with herself. Softly she closed her door and dumped the towel she used to dry her hair on the floor. She padded over to the closet. Her hand was massaging her chest where her heart rested. It was hurting, clenching tight, and she was growing extremely irritated. Frustrated she tugged off her towel and pulled on her undergarments. She snatched a T-shirt off a hanger and a pair of jeans out from a plastic container. She tugged them on with attitude before walking to the door.

Sierra and Carlos were still shouting at each other; their words becoming louder and cruder. Against all judgment Christina opened the door and walked into the living room. Sierra was at the kitchen island scraping her nails across the smooth granite surface of the island. Carlos was leaning against the kitchen sink with a beer in his hands. His muscles were flexed and some of his veins were throbbing. There was a very displeased glare on his face. Sierra was practically growling at him. They both turned to look at Christina as she walked towards the door. Her eyes were set on her shoes.

"And you!" Sierra shouted suddenly. Christina looked up just in time to see Sierra charge at her. Her eyes widened slightly. Naturally she brought her arms up for defense. It was evident that Sierra was planning on attacking her with intent to kill. However before Sierra's strike hit Carlos had her right arm behind her back and kicked her legs underneath her. He had shifted from human to animal. His fangs protruded from the top of his lips and his eyes glowed red. He growled at her.

"That is enough!" He shouted. Sierra struggled against him.

"Let me go, Carlos! I'll scratch up that pretty face of hers!" She hissed. Christina turned to look at the random mirror Carlos had hanging on the wall. She looked at her face left then right. She didn't think she looked that pretty. In fact, she was average. However she'll accept a compliment when it was given. She wasn't rude enough to refuse it.

"For the last time, Christina and I are nothing! You heard it from her mouth and now you're hearing it from mine! Christina and I are just friends, nothing more." Carlos turned Sierra around and pushed her towards the couch. She stumbled and crashed into it face first. Carlos stalked after her. Christina circled around them at a large distance to get to the kitchen. She was hungry. Just because those two were fighting doesn't mean she should starve. They ignored her as she cooked some eggs and prepared two slices of bread with honey and some strawberry cream.

"I don't believe you. All men are liars when it comes to women!" Sierra countered.

"… Is that what you really think of me? You really think I'd cheat on you the minute the chance arises?" Carlos almost gasped in shock. Christina was surprised he didn't.

"It's only the truth. I've seen it done many times and I've had it done to me many times." Sierra stood from the couch and stepped up into Carlos' personal space. They stood nose-to-nose despite her being shorter. It might be those heels she's wearing. Carlos growled.

"If that's the case then I guess there's nothing more to say. When you're settled you can come get your stuff." Carlos moved around her towards the kitchen. Christina piled one of the eggs onto the honey coated bread. She dumped some lettuce on it and sliced a tomato before placing one slice onto it. She wrapped it up by mashing the other slice of bread atop the tomato.

Sierra gasped.

"… Fine… Have fun with your cheap whore! Just remember, there's nothing like a woman's scorn!" She shouted before marching as best as she could towards the door. She grabbed her bag that was placed at the dresser next to the door and slammed the door shut behind her. The apartment fell into silence as Carlos retrieved another beer from the fridge. Christina lifted the sandwich off the chopping board and chomped down on it. She moaned in delight. She always had a knack for making sandwiches. Christina chewed noisily on the lettuce as she watched Carlos take a seat at the island. He threw the beer back and drank it all in one gulp. It clanked loudly as he sat it down on the island table top. Christina stole a look at the clock. It was seven at night. She took another bite. Carlos rubbed the back of his neck before getting up and grabbing another beer from the fridge. His frustration was rolling off him like waves of a Tsunami. Christina looked down at her sandwich. She squeezed it, watching the cream bloat then spread.

"You shouldn't drink so much. It's unhealthy." She said in a quiet voice. A loud crash startled her. She turned her head quickly to look at Carlos. He had smashed the beer bottle he held in his hand against the fridge's door. Beer and blood mingled as they trickled down the fridge's door to the floor. Hurriedly Christina placed her sandwich down and grabbed a rag.

"What are you doing?!" She lectured as she grabbed his hand and wrapped it in the rag. The rag was dampened immediately with his blood. Carlos turned his head slowly to look at her. There was no expression on his face.

"I should be asking you that question." He said in a calm voice. Christina glared up at him.

"I'm not the one slamming beer bottles against fridges." She countered. Christina dropped her head to inspect the wounds on Carlos' hands.

"No, you're not," Carlos whispered. He pulled his hand away from her. She chased after it but he grabbed her arm and spun them around. Her back collided with the wall and he trapped her with his body. Christian dropped the rag. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What are _you _doing?" He echoed her. She frowned. "I don't get you Chris," he said with a desperate tone to his voice. The nickname gave her heart a fright. It jumped a beat and she took a sharp intake of breath. She froze for a moment as warmth spread across her chest and down her arms. It was a term of endearment when Carlos used to use it in the past. It gave her warmth, protection, and most of all, a drunken happiness that she craved for so long.

"… What is there not to get? My name is Christina and I'm your friend." She shook her head to get rid of the sudden haze. This wasn't the time to get caught up in reminiscing.

"No!" He slammed his fist against the wall. She jumped. It wasn't like her. She was reacting to Carlos like a woman would. She's jumping in response to his anger. She's responding to his every little tick of anger. Christina was much more composed than this yet she's feeling no different from a human woman. Somehow it was hurting her pride. She was an Enchantress for God's sake! She should be pushing him back and demanding he doesn't treat her like a human woman! Yet here she was, allowing him to vent and trap her in a corner.

"No, that's not what I'm asking." He said in a calmer voice.

"Then what are you asking?" Christina asked. Carlos breathed out then in then out. His breathing grew heavier as his skin flushed. Then he was leaning in. His eyes locked onto hers as he leaned closer. His head tilted to the side and his arms came in closer. The air stilled as Christina watched him move closer. Then he stilled and stiffened. Carlos moved his head back and looked down. He chuckled.

"I'll never figure out how you hide those things," he chuckled fondly. Christina smirked. Currently at his throat was her handy pocket knife that she kept on her body at all times. She held it still and steady right underneath his chin. A single jab upwards and he'd be a corpse on the ground, bleeding profusely to death. Carlos moved further back.

"It's a secret." Christina removed the knife and put it away. She slid to the side to escape him but he grabbed her once more. This time he left her no room to retaliate. He crushed her against his body then slammed her against the wall. She sighed.

"Would you stop it already?" She asked.

"What happened to us?" He asked sadly.

"We broke up."

"Neither of us said it."

"It didn't need to be said."

"I don't want to break up." Carlos whined a little.

"… You're about five years too late…"

"Give us another chance." Carlos whispered hotly against her cheek. Christina edged away but Carlos caught her other cheek and stilled her. He breathed out against her cheek once more. She shivered. He moved closer. His head tilted to the side once more and this time he closed his eyes.

"We'll make it work this time." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers. Christina relaxed immediately. She sagged in Carlos' arms and rested herself heavily against his chest. In response he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. His actions elicited a moan from her lips.

_What am I doing? _

Carlos arms slipped lower on her waist. His hands danced along her spine before traveling lower to cup her ass. Christina moaned as he slapped it. They had always been rough when it came to their relationship. Carlos was a natural predator. Christina hated being made a submissive. It was always war with the two. They rarely got along but when it came to passion for the other they outranked even the most passionate couple on Earth and could make the Gods and Goddesses of sex blush. Carlos' hands never knew the meaning of shy or awkward, even now. He dove in for what he wanted without hesitation. Christina clung to him with her arms around his neck. He swept her hair aside and latched onto her throat. He sucked and nibbled on the salty skin. She moaned. Then he bit down harshly. Christina screamed loudly as she felt the skin break and blood trickling down her neck.

"Asshole!" She slapped the back of his head. Her fingers tingled and she wiggled them. Sparks of electricity snapped alive, they danced across the tips of her fingers. She opened her eyes and screamed again as Carlos deepened the bite, sinking his teeth in deeper. Her hands flexed against his back, ghosting along his shirt. With pleasure she pressed her hand flat against his back. The electricity dancing across her fingers sailed into his pores, shocking him. It was his turn to scream. She moaned in delight hearing that loud dominant roar of his. His teeth tore out of her neck painfully and she screamed along with him. Carlos grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the floor. She crashed into the living room, sprawled out on the floor. He was on her immediately, spreading her limbs as far as they'd go.

Christina smiled evilly as she saw smoke rise from his back. He tore the shirt off and threw it aside.

"Bitch," he winced at the burn.

"You started it first," she snickered.

"God forbid I finish it." He claimed her mouth with all intent to dominate. She wasn't going to give it to him so easily. Their tongues fought as their jaws bumped together painfully. She can feel the tinge of sore pain from him prying open her jaw for better access. He wrapped her long hair in his hands and tugged her head back. She grunted at the force. Christina wrapped one of her hands around the wrist of the hand he had in her hair. He growled when she slipped her leg around his right leg. Christina chuckled into the kiss. That was the only warning he got before she used her other leg to press it into his stomach as leverage to flip him. He slammed hard into the floor as she did it just as violently as he threw her to the floor.

"My turn," she whispered seductively as she wrenched his hand out of her hair. Several strands of her beautiful black hair were ripped out painfully. He clutched them in his hand, unwilling to let go. Christina sat directly above his groin area. She could feel his hardness beneath her. It was straining and twitching to get out. A seductive and sadistic smirk played along her lips as her fingers danced along the hem of her T-shirt. Carlos' eyes long turned red. It glowed with hunger and lust. They battled each other as his eyes followed every movement her fingers made. They slipped under her shirt and lifted it a little. He growled in approval and pierced his nails into her hip bone. She hissed at the burning sensation.

"Keep doing that and I'll die of blood loss before we even get to the good part," she breathed out heavily. Carlos chuckled.

"You won't," he promised. She laughed but tore off her T-shirt in one swift movement. Without looking she tossed it aside. Carlos' hands were on her bra instantly. She hiccupped in slight surprise as he suddenly bucked up against her. Her arms shot forward to clutch his chest to stay upright. A coy and playful smirk spread his lips. She stared down at him with wide blinking eyes. They froze. Then it was as if someone pressed the fast forward button on them. Christina's arms burned as her hands did quick work on his belt. He tore at her jeans, popping the button and tearing the zipper. Her bra was slashed apart when he pushed her off him. Her head whacked painfully against the floor but she didn't care. In a blink of an eye Carlos was on top of her again. Her legs were spread and he was cradled in between. He pulled her jeans down, scratching her skin painfully with the harsh fabric. She moaned loudly at the feel of his claws on the inside of her thigh.

It was as exciting as it was in the past to have his claws near her sensitive areas. His claws were used, appropriately, as weapons, something to kill. It gave her a hot dizzy pleasure to know it was so close to something so sensitive. There was something about its dangerous capabilities that got her wet and wanting him desperately. Carlos settled over her once more. He rubbed himself against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and stared challengingly up at him.

"Beg for it," he growled. She glared.

_So that's how you want to play it… fine… I'll give you something to beg for. _

Without warning him, Christina kicked him off roughly. He tumbled away with a surprised whine. Despite being dripping wet and horny as fuck, Christina got onto her feet. Her panties slipped off, appearing to have been torn. She made an annoyed sound at her torn clothing but ignored it for now. She turned to Carlos who was crouched on the floor, growling, and studying her with lust-filled eyes. She smirked and pushed her hair off her shoulder. With a straight back and confidence she walked past him towards the hall. He followed her every move. She stopped at the wall that separated the living room from the hall. She leaned her stomach against it and caressed the wall with a low moan.

"Beg for you? You've got to be kidding me." She teased in her best mocking voice. Carlos growled. His lips pulled back in a feral display of fangs. On all fours, he advanced forward slowly. "I'd rather fuck a brick." She teased further. With another smirk she disappeared down the hall. A growl escaped Carlos' throat as he chased her down. His hands and feet were heavy on the floor as he crashed himself into her backside. A surprised grunt escaped her lips as they sailed through his open bedroom door. Christina laughed as she wrestled out from under him and made a grab for the bed. He wrapped his hand around her ankle and tugged her back down. She fell with a painful grunt. Carlos crawled atop of her.

"Mine," he growled.

"Never!" She shouted and slapped him. His eyes widened. She smirked. "I'll never be your bitch!" She shouted louder this time. Carlos roared, showing his dominance, and sunk his teeth deep into the wound on her neck. She screamed and her arms came up to hit him but he caught them and slammed them down onto the floor. His legs trapped hers apart and he sunk into her. She groaned.

They moved fast, hurried, and violently. It's been at least a year since she's had sex. It was a little painful but she kept with Carlos' pace, the pace they've always done it in the past. Their sexual history was barbaric, animalistic, untraditional, and by no way boring. Christina loved every second of it and she still loved it. Carlos snapped forward with all he had, no mercy and no hesitation. He moaned and groaned at the warmth within her. She pushed him in deeper as he thrust forward each time. Christina screamed and cried at the feel of him in her.

"You're mine! You'll never take another other than me, not even in death!" Carlos roared. She cried as he grabbed her and flipped them. She felt the wind blow past as she was suddenly riding him. He grabbed her arms and pulled them down into a lock, using it as leverage for him to thrust upwards. She bellowed up into the ceiling. Tears escaped her eyes as she saw stars. It was always Carlos, only Carlos could make her feel euphoric yet messed up at the same time. No other had managed to achieve what he can.

"Tell me you're mine! Tell me you'll never have another! Tell me!" In his fit of sexual arousal he struck her. The dried up pit of fire within her ignited with power, anger, and sex. She wrenched her hands out of his hold. He was too drunk into their activities to notice her struggled mutterings of Latin. He cut her off several times with his thrusts but eventually she finished it and she felt electricity dance around her hands. A feral and sadistic smile spread across her lips as she flattened her hands against his chest and pulled up. He roared at the electricity dancing across his nerves. It hopped throughout his body, shocking alive every single cell within him.

"Yes!" Christina shouted as she felt the electricity sail back into her through his dick. She impaled herself deep onto him and screamed as she felt her orgasm hit. It's been awhile since she's achieved orgasm. It was a shock to her body as she tightened against him. He grunted at the sudden change within her walls. His hand shot up to grip her hips, keeping her there, as he threw his head back and came. She groaned at the feeling of his sperm shooting up into her. It was slightly uncomfortable but gave her a warm pleasure within the walls of her womb.

"God, you're the one." Carlos muttered as he came down from his high. Christina fell boneless on top of him. She breathed heavily as he swept her hair aside and took a look at the bite he administered to her neck. It was still bleeding a little. He started to coat it in his saliva. Christina hummed in appreciation and closed her eyes.

"I've hadn't had it like that for a while." Carlos muttered suddenly. Christina turned her head to look at him.

"Really? I figured you and Sierra would have had more violent sex considering you're both…" She stopped at the sudden dark look on his face. Carlos pulled out of her and set her beside him. She crawled over to mold herself against his side. He let her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We have never done it like that… Sierra may look feisty but she wanted to be loved like the girls in TV dramas." Carlos said after a while.

"…" Christina didn't know how to respond to that. Luckily for her Carlos continued on without waiting for her answer.

"Want to move to the bed? The floor is killing my back." He suggested. Christina laughed.

"Nice change of topic," she arched a brow. He chuckled.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did." Christina giggled as Carlos wrapped her up in his arms and lifted her with ease. She clung to his neck as he walked them over to the bed. Gently he laid her down under the covers and got in himself. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. She yawned.

"Sleep," he said.

Her eyes slipped shut; sleep was right around the corner, it pounced at once.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, this chapter isn't what most people wanted however I felt like writing their side of the story. I wasn't really feeling Monroe and Nick's side at the moment. I also cut my finger with a razor while shaving… lame, I know.

Anyway, I know my sex scenes aren't the best out there. As far as sex scenes go it's pretty low on the board. However I'm working on it and well… just stick with me. I promise I'll get better.

I realized that I almost always end a chapter with the characters sleeping… what is wrong with me? O.o

Please do leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter and anything else you want to say. Flames will be ignored or if I feel like it, I will humiliate you and ruin for you.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Richard Beck was a man of medium height; 5 ft. 10in. or so. He wasn't outrageously tanned but tanned enough to suggest the nature of his social outings. His suits were expensive, three pieced, and pressed carefully with extreme care. His hair slicked back and he sat with his back straight. An air of arrogance pulsated around him, circling his being, and feeding him the confidence he had. He shined brightly in contrast to the dark, dull, and dream crushing interrogation room. Richard looked at his watch with boredom and impatience. Nick stood on the other side of the mirror, observing him. Hank stood with him, despite this not being his case.

"You think he's connected with Summers' murder?" Hank asked.

"… I don't think so. He doesn't look the least bit worried." Nick replied. The only reason he brought Richard Beck into the station was because he was Jesse's best friend. He definitely has some idea of where Jesse was last night. Nick hadn't asked Jesse's brother. It would have wasted his time. They were obviously not fans of each other and he had an absolute suspicion that the most they did was nod at each other over the table. Nick moved towards the door, ready for the interrogation. Hank sent him a good luck on his way out.

The door to the interrogation room swung open heavily under Nick's manipulation. Richard looked up as Nick pushed the door shut and walked over to the seat across from him. Nick smiled a little, just a little.

"Good morning, Mr. Beck." He greeted him.

"Hardly a good morning since I'm sitting here first thing." Richard shot back with annoyance. Nick held his tongue. Straight off the bat, Richard has an attitude.

"Well, I figured you'd want to know ASAP about Jesse Rowe Summers." Nick pulled the file on the table over to him. He opened it up and pulled out a photo he received from the system. It was his mug shot. He had to honest; it was the best God damn mug shot he's seen. It looked like a head shot more than a mug shot. Nick slid it across the table for Richard to see. Richard glanced at it then arched a brow.

"What has he done this time? Which female employee did he sexually harass? Or was it embezzlement again?" Richard asked disinterested. Nick shook his head.

"Neither, Mr. Summers was found murdered in Forest Park… I'm sure you've seen the news." Nick replied. Richard's arched brow remained arched.

"That was him?" He asked.

"You know, for best friends, you sure don't care much about him." Nick presented a confused face. Richard laughed.

"Our friendship is just the words best friends, nothing more."

"Meaning?"

"There is no friendship. Jesse and I were expected to be best friends since we grew up together and our families run a company together. To tell the truth I have more in common with his older brother than him. However since we're the same age, we were labeled best friends and we ran with it. We went to school together, we went to college together, and we went to parties, clubs, wherever together." Richard smirked.

"In that case can you tell me what he was doing in Forest Park two nights ago?" Nick jumped right into the heart of the interrogation.

"He was most likely fucking that chick he picked up at 69 Nights." Richard smirked lewdly.

"69 Nights? You were with him last night?" Nick asked eagerly.

"Of course!" Richard shouted. "Jesse and I are always at 69 Nights when business lets up. It's a rare occasion for business to go slow so we take every chance we can get to live free. Jesse was always a ladies' man. The minute we arrive at the club he'd go after the ladies."

"Can you describe this woman that he left with?" Nick asked.

"Of course, she was the prettiest thing in there!" Richard exhaled heavily as if he can't breathe. "Her hair was wavy and red. It reached down to her back in a curve. She stood roughly about 5 ft. 8 in. and she had an hourglass figure."

"… Does she have any distinguishing marks, moles, scars, anything like that?" Nick asked.

"Not where I can see, as far as I know she's got none. That woman managed to entrance Jesse like no other woman can. I've never seen him chase after a woman like he did with her."

"You said they left together, what time was then?" Nick kept the interrogation moving. He was getting excited. He wasn't completely sure but it appears that woman might be Jourdenete. The woman he described sounded a lot like Jourdenete. Though it did sound like a lot of other women too, for example: Juliette. A soft pang of pain pinched Nick's heart as he thought of Juliette. There was still no word of her. There was no ransom note other than the one that was left on the wall in blood. Nick shook his head. He had to concentrate on this case first. Jourdenete most likely has Juliette. If he finds her, he finds Juliette.

"It was probably around midnight. We left the office at ten." Richard responded.

"Alright, so you went to this club called 96 Nights. I'm not familiar with that club, where is it?" Nick asked genuinely. Richard pulled his suit jacket open and dug his hand into the inside pocket. He pulled out a violet colored card. He slid it across the table. Nick picked it up. The words 96 Nights was written across the front in fancy enchanting looking font. The violet card was decorated with micro-sized night stars and a full moon. It looked pretty girly.

"There's no address or phone number on this." He pointed out.

Richard smirked. He leaned forward and took the card back. He flipped it around once. Nick's eyebrow twitched as he watched the maneuver. Richard flipped it once more so the club's name was on top and handed it back to Nick.

"You'll find it. I promise you, just drive." There was a hidden meaning in Richard's voice. Nick could hear it. It was a little creepy but he decided to go with it for now. He's seen stranger and done worse things. If it doesn't work out he could always drag Richard back here for a second interrogation.

"Thanks," Nick pocketed the card.

"Can I go now?" Richard asked.

"Yes, thank you for your time and help." Nick stood up and shook his hand. Richard nodded and opened the door himself. An officer intercepted him on the other side of the door, ready to escort him out. Nick nodded his head at the officer and he nodded back. As the officer escorted Richard out Nick went to collect his coat from his desk. Hank met him halfway.

"So… a lead huh?" He said. Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll be out for a while." He turned towards the door, putting his coat on in the process.

"Hey," Hank stopped him just as he made a move forward. Nick turned back around. "I think I might have gotten a lead on Juliette."

Nick blinked. Hank didn't sound so certain about it.

"Really, what is it?" Nick asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know but he did.

"Some anonymous caller called in about a woman who looked kind of like Juliette at a coffee shop about two days ago." Hank lifted up his notepad. On it was an address, a couple of miles outside of town. "I'm gonna go check it out after I get the captain's ok on state troopers cooperating."

"Alright, thank you." Nick nodded.

**MONROE AND NICK**

96 Nights was quiet. Perhaps it was because it was early in the morning. Nick stood outside its door, located on a side street. It was pad locked and metal; no windows. He stood outside the door bewildered. Nick looked around, unsure how he got there. He did as Richard said. He got into his car and started driving, the card fitted perfectly in his notepad that sat in his inner pocket. He didn't know where he was going. Streets passed by. People crossed the road in front of him as he stopped for stop lights. His mind grew blank the longer he drove. He had a destination in mind when he headed out. He was going to circle around the surrounding neighborhood, just to test Richard's words. As he drove, Nick had a passing thought that never stuck, that he was driving outside of the neighborhood and was going even farther away from the station. He was still within city limits but he was getting close to the border that separated Portland PD from the state troopers. Another passing thought, he was slowly landing himself in hot water with the Captain. If he passed that border, he would be juggling fire. It was only a passing thought, barely stuck around to blossom or finish itself. There was slight panic but he relaxed when suddenly he turned right and circled back a couple of steps into the city. He blinked and the car was parked in front of a side street. 96 Night's neon sign, now off, was in plain sight.

_How weird was that… _He thought.

None too kindly, Nick knocked on the door with his knuckles. A loud and hollow thunk-thunk sound made his ears twitch a little. As he waited for the door to open, Nick looked up at the upper floors. There was a second floor. The windows were covered with thick curtains. Experience told him that the club owner probably lived upstairs.

When the door didn't open, Nick knocked once more. His patience was thinning. This time the door opened immediately. A man, about a couple inches taller than him stood on the other side. His sleep shirt, a wife beater, was rumpled around the edges and the hem wrapped around the black boxers he wore. The man yawned then squinted at Nick.

"What can I do you for?" He asked in a throaty tired voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning but I'm detective Burkhardt and I have a question about a guest of yours about two nights ago." Nick showed him his badge. The man yawned once more. "May I come in?"

"Sure, come on in," the man moved aside. Nick walked in proudly and looked around. The club was shut down, quieter than any club he's ever been to. Of course, he's never seen on in its off hours. He's hardly stuck around till closing. The chairs were all picked up onto the table, the floor spanking clean, and the bar carefully shelved and organized. The lights were out except for a few of those small ceiling lights that you see at romantic restaurants. The man, still unnamed, took down the two chairs on the nearest table and offered one of the seats to Nick.

"Thank you," Nick smiled gratefully and sat down. The man sat down across from him.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"First off Mr.—"

"Just call me Carlos." He supplied.

"Of course, Carlos," Nick smiled. "Have you heard of the murder in Forrest Park?" He asked.

"Yes, I have, it's a tragic thing that happened to that man." Carlos shook his head. His eyes glistened with sympathy. Nick reached into his pockets for his notepad and the card that Richard gave him.

"Yes well, I have a witness who was able to place the victim at your club before his death." Nick looked up. His eyes widened as the man before him wasn't a man anymore. In a second Carlos' face contorted to that of a Blutbad. Carlos jumped up from his seat and backed away. His face didn't change back. He hunched over and snarled threatening.

"Grimm," he growled. Nick stood from his seat, leaving his notepad and the card on the table. He held up his hand, a sign that he meant no harm.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here to conduct an investigation on who killed that man."

"A Grimm is a Grimm. You could have come for a reason but decides to kill me anyway!" Carlos charged for him. Nick sailed to his right and Carlos slammed into the table behind him. The loud crash echoed off the empty club's brick walls. Nick pulled his gun out and aimed for Carlos' stomach, ready to shoot if he insisted on continuing his actions.

"Carlos, you only get one warning or else I'll have to shoot you. Attacking a police officer is a felony!" Nick warned him.

"See? You're all the same! You all want to kill us!" Carlos ignored his warning and charged once more. Nick didn't want to pull the trigger. However his hesitation earned him a tackle to the side. He sailed onto a table to his right and it broke under his weight. Carlos hunched over and growled.

"That was a love tap, Grimm. It won't happen again." He said. Nick scrambled to get up. He raised his gun. All hesitation was gone. Nick was ready to shoot him but not because he was a Grimm and Carlos a Wesen. It was because Carlos assaulted a cop who promised him that he wasn't going to hurt him and if he attacked he would be liable to shoot him. Carlos released a frightening growl that was worthy of the earthquakes that shake beneath their feet from time to time. Nick aimed. Carlos charged. Nick's trigger finger twitched as he breathed out, preparing to shoot.

"STOP!" The loud boom of a familiar voice stopped them both. Nick looked up towards the stairs where the voice came from. Standing there was Christina, dressed in a men's white dress shirt. Her legs were bare for all to see. Her hair was rumpled and she glared disapprovingly at them. Nick kept his arms locked in position but allowed himself to get a good look at her.

What the hell is going on here?" She descended the stairs hurriedly. She swatted at Carlos' nose as she by passed him. Nick stared as she stopped in front of him and then looked between the two men with a huff. "Why are you two trying to kill each other?"

"He's a Grimm!" Carlos roared. Christina pressed her lips into a thin fine line.

"… Why are you here?" Nick asked the first thing that came to mind. She turned to him.

"Carlos is a very close friend. I came to him for help." She said honestly. Carlos snorted.

"You fib too much." He muttered.

"Shut up," she countered immediately. Nick took in her attire. He noticed it immediately when he caught sight of her on the stairs but up close, it was apparent whose shirt that was. It was Carlos'. The shirt hung past her knees and her arms were practically engulfed. There was also a soft hint of alcohol, the same scent he managed to catch a whiff of while Carlos was attacking him. Anger bubbled within the pit of his stomach as he put two and two together. He holstered his gun and stepped forward. Without thinking he grabbed her shoulder and jerked her around roughly.

"What the—"

"You were fucking while people are getting killed?!" He shouted without restraint. Christina looked at him confused before looking down. She sighed.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. It was a whimsical decision." She explained exasperatedly. Then she looked him up and down. She noticed his badge and his gun. "Are you here on police business or Grimm business?"

"A little of both," he answered.

"Wait a minute!" Carlos interrupted them. Together they looked at him. Confused was an undermining word to use for the expression on his face. "You-You know this Grimm?!"

"Yes, I do." Christina answered like it was the most natural thing to say.

"Am I the only one who sees a problem here?" He asked.

"… It's unnatural and frowned upon, I'll admit. However Burkhardt here, as far as I know, is different from the other Grimms. He doesn't kill indiscriminately. If you are a law abiding citizen he doesn't see the point in dealing with you traditionally." Christina explained. Carlos sighed. He growled at Nick but didn't make a move to attack. Nick took that as a hand for truce. He accepted it by turning the conversation back around.

"I was assigned to work the guy boiling in the cauldron in the middle of Forest Park. It appears he's connected to Jourdenete." Nick said. "His friend claimed that he saw him leave with a woman fitting her description the night he was murdered."

"So that's why she was that close that night…" Christina muttered.

"What?" Nick looked at her.

"The night that guy was murdered I had an encounter with Jourdenete. She seemed a little different but her intention was the same. She wanted me to join her, like all the times she tried with my ancestors. I thought there was something different about her powers. It seems she came to me after she killed that man." Christina sighed. Nick imitated her.

"Why didn't you tell Monroe or I what happened? Why keep it to yourself?" Nick asked. She snorted.

"You seem to have the wrong idea. You were brought into this war by Jourdenete. Why she brought you in, I don't know. However you're involved now but that doesn't mean you take over everything. I've been fighting this war since I was born. I remain in charge and I do things my way. You, Grimm, just do your job. I promise you, you'll get to see the end; front row seat." Christina challenged him to say otherwise with a confident glare.

"Fine," he agreed. Suddenly feeling tired, he picked up one of the flipped chairs and sat down. Carlos moved forward. Nick immediately stiffened but relaxed when the man simply picked up the fallen tables and chairs. He repositioned them then sat down across from the Grimm. Christina pulled a chair over and joined them. She crossed her legs. Nick reached into his pocket for his notepad. The card Mr. Beck gave him fluttered out as he opened it. Carlos snatched it up.

"So, this is how you found this place." He muttered.

"What?" Nick asked. Carlos flipped the card around and around. The stars designed onto the card appeared to be dancing, spiraling, and sparkling. Nick narrowed his eyes as the words "96 Nights" appeared to be changing places and shape. It grew longer in length, wider in width, and twisted around each other. He blinked and it read 96 Nights again.

Carlos smirked at Nick's expression.

"It seems you just saw what this card really is." Carlos said.

"What do you mean 'this is how you found this place'?" Nick asked with a suspicious tone. Carlos slid the card across the table. Nick picked it up and looked at it.

"That card is enchanted. All my business cards are." Carlos answered.

"Enchanted to do what?" Nick asked.

"It's enchanted to hide the location of the club from plain view." Christina answered suddenly. "Carlos' club is exclusive to Wesen only. He's not only picky about only serving Wesen; he is also extremely picky about what kind of Wesens he prefers to serve. So Carlos had me enchant his cards."

"The card magically brought me here?" Nick asked. The card didn't look enchanted but his experiences told him it didn't mean it wasn't.

"Yes and no. The card doesn't just magically tell you where to go. You have to activate it." Christina said.

"Flip it around once and make sure you're looking at it." Carlos said. Nick did just that. For a split second he saw an address in the place of the club's name. It was for a split second but he saw it clearly and a map appeared in his mind, telling him exactly where the club was.

"That's a neat trick." He commented.

"Thank you," Christina said proudly with a hint of obnoxiousness. Nick offered her a small smile. Then his smile dropped as a realization dawned on him.

"Wait, so does that mean the Beck and Summers families are Wesen?" Nick asked.

"Yes they are," Carlos answered back. "They're one of the richer Wesens in Portland."

_How didn't I see that? I didn't even see them change? I normally see them change. _Nick began to doubt himself. Beck and Summers, two people he interrogated personally, were Wesen and for the first time, he didn't see it. It was quite a blow to his self esteem. It wasn't enough to hurt him but enough to dent him.

"You didn't know?" Christina asked as she got up and headed for the bar.

"Get me one too." Carlos called after her.

"You still drink that?" She asked in return.

"Yeah," Carlos smiled softly.

"Alright," she took out a bottle of vodka and poured it into a glass. Then she pulled out a can of beer from a fridge underneath the counter. She offered it to Nick. He shook his head.

"I shouldn't drink on the job." He said.

"Suit yourself," Christina popped it open and took a large gulp.

"I didn't know Beck and Summers were Wesen." Nick answered her previous question.

"… How could you not know? You're a Grimm." Carlos judged him. Christina rolled her eyes at him.

"It doesn't just work like that." She countered for Nick as she walked back to the table.

"Why not? It works for us." Carlos took a sip from the glass Christina handed to him.

"Grimms aren't really Wesen, remember? They're a little something else. From what I know, they can only tell we're Wesen if we lose control of our emotions and temporarily shift." Christina looked to Nick for confirmation. He nodded his head and wondered how she knew that. Nick never told anyone other than Monroe how he can see them. Monroe wasn't the type of man to go around telling people Grimm secrets either. He was eager to learn them but he wasn't one who shared them.

"Beck and Summers are Wesen but that doesn't explain what Jourdenete wants from Summers." Nick said. Christina set her beer down on the table.

"How much of that diary I left for Monroe did you read?" She asked.

"Most of it, but you wrote it like someone was peeking at it. I didn't get much from it." Nick answered.

"It's a precaution my family took just in case someone in line with Jourdenete or Jourdenete herself saw the diaries. We're very careful creatures but that's not the point."

"What is the point?" Nick was getting impatient. There was something Christina wanted to tell him but she seemed fidgety about it, as if she wasn't sure if she should. Was she rethinking her decision? Did she suddenly see him as a threat to whatever it was that was going on? Nick leaned forward as she drank the rest of her beer and sighed. Then she leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table, and narrowed her eyes.

"She's not an Enchantress. She never was."

* * *

><p>AN: OH MY GOD! It has been so long that I… well… I don't have any excuses. I sort of lost my touch and had to put this story on hold. I wrote a couple sentences per week or month and then I just dried out. I'm so sorry to all those who are really angry with me. This chapter is a little… raw… not my best but I figured I owed all my readers an update by now so HERE YOU GO!

Please review and I'll accept anyone's screams or lectures about updating often and whatnot. I just ask of anyone who's thinking about it, to not trash my story. I already suffer from low self-esteem. I don't need anyone tearing it down anymore.

I'm not going to make any promises about updating soon. I guess I'll update when I'm done with the next chapter. So… hold out till then? *runs from flying produce and rotten eggs and meat*


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nick forced himself to be patient as Christina got up to get some water. She threw the empty beer can into a trash bag by the bar and grabbed an empty cup from the cupboard. The water that cascaded out from the faucet was loud and pounded against Nick's ears as he waited for her with the last bits of his patience. His fingers itched, curved, and twitched. Oh, how he wanted to slam his hands on the table and forcibly shout for her to sit down. However he knew it wasn't a wise idea. Christina may be a woman and an Enchantress, a species of Wesen that he figured was more defensive then offensive, but she exuded an aura that promised a torturous experience if you happened to step on her tail. So he sat there, watching her every move. She came back to the table and sat back down. She took a sip of water then placed the cup on the table.

"Well?" Nick asked. He could feel his control slipping.

"Jourdenete is not an Enchantress." Christina repeated.

"You said that already. Tell me why." Nick restrained himself from grabbing and shaking her. She sighed.

"Jourdenete, originally, was a human woman born in the eleventh century." Christina explained.

"… What?" Nick asked, slightly confused. She sighed.

"Here let me show you." Christina leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs, and folded her arms under her breast. Carlos smirked. He also leaned back and gave Nick a triumph look. For what, Nick wasn't sure.

"I'd lean back and relax if I were you, Grimm. It's going to be a bumpy ride." His words sounded like a genuine warning. Confused, Nick looked between the two of them. Christina had closed her eyes and was concentrating on her breathing. She evened out her breathing, timed it in intervals, and then took a deep breath and released it. Nick peered at her as she lifted her head and her eyes opened. They glowed, bright neon purple. Her fingers twitched then clenched tightly against her biceps. The entire building began to shake. Nick clenched his seat in panic.

"Earthquake?" He shouted in response.

"Moron," Carlos snorted as he held tight onto his seat. His eyes were full of humor and excitement. "It's not an earthquake. You're about to see just how powerful Christina is. She's one of the best Enchantresses out there. You're lucky, Grimm. Not even God has witnessed the extent of her powers!" Carlos shouted with pride as if it was his own magic that was activating. Nick tore his gaze away from the floor boards that were tearing off the ground. They began to splinter and nails flew about randomly. His eyes fell on Christina again. Her appearance did a full transformation. The veins around her eyes throbbed painfully and visibly. Her eyes grew brighter and brighter. The amount of power she was using was straining her. She gritted her teeth painfully and her muscles were clenched tightly together. She threw her head back just as the entire room contracted then exploded apart dramatically. Nick covered his head just in case he got hit by a randomly flying object. The explosion was loud and painful against his ears.

His heart sped as he clung to his chair in fright. As a Grimm, Nick learned to never fear Wesen. The couple times he did fear them was when he got his ass kicked. However, as much as he's controlled the fear, Nick couldn't help but unravel the wrap and allow it to unfurl. His fear escaped his grasp. In retaliation for sealing it away, it wrapped tightly around him and seeped into the very core of his soul. For the first time, ever since he's met Christina, he was feeling a trickle of fear towards her. It was impossible for someone to have such power. How was she able to harness power so immense without slipping or making a mistake?

_Is she really Wesen? _He wondered as he felt the air around him swirl faster and faster. The wind slashed and whipped at his clothing. At one point, he thought he heard Carlos laugh but he wasn't sure. The exploding noise of destruction overflowed his sensation to distinguish between sounds. The air grew tight around him, pushing his skin into his muscles and his muscles into his bones. It was a crushing pressure. His heart quickened. For a moment he thought he was having a heart attack but that changed when the constricting tight air exploded outward with immense strength. It left him feeling light and euphoric. He felt at peace as if he was flying.

Then there was silence.

Completely lost in what just happened Nick peered out from behind his arms. The table was still intact with Christina's cup of water and Carlos' vodka. They sat across from him intact with all their limbs. They weren't looking at him though. Their heads were turned to the left and they were staring at something intently. Curious, Nick turned his head as well. His eyes widened. They were no longer in Carlos' club. Instead it seems they have traveled back in time. They now sat in the middle of a room made of stones. It appeared to be some wealthy person's library. The shelves were built from floor to ceiling and standing about thirty feet high. Each shelf was packed tightly with books. There were two sets of tables at the center of the library, surrounded by tall glass windows on both sides.

"What is going on?" Nick asked. He turned to Christina desperately for answers. She turned to him.

"I am showing you who and what Jourdenete is. This is the beginning to how she became the person she is today." Christina turned back to the scene. Nick followed her eyes, still confused. Sitting at a corner was a young woman with shoulder length red hair. Her bangs were pinned back with hair clips and she wore a simple beige dress with an apron. She sat cross-legged with her back to a bookshelf. In her lap was a thick leather bound book. Strewn around her haphazardly were several other books, opened to certain pages, and waiting to be read.

"Can she see us?" Nick asked.

"No, we are merely observers. We cannot interact with the past. This past is fixated as all past events are. I can merely bring you back to witness an event. Interfering is against the laws of my magic." Christina spoke in that ancient sounding voice. It compelled Nick to accept her reasoning without asking questions. He turned his head back to the young woman.

"I'm guessing that's Jourdenete?" He asked. Christina didn't get a chance to answer him though. The door to their right burst open dramatically and the tell tale signs of heels clacked against the stone floor. They all turned their heads to see a beautiful raven haired woman with green eyes strut in angrily. Her hair was styled high above her head with strands dangling down along the nape of her neck. Her rosy red lips pursed as her green eyes searched the library. It landed on Jourdenete.

"Jourdenete!" She shouted loudly. Christina rolled her eyes and yawned. It was quite possible that she's seen this all before. The woman charged straight through the table much to Nick's shock. Jourdenete looked up.

"Lynet," she said calmly. Nick's eyes widened. He remembered reading about a Lynet from Christina's journal. Was it this woman? It said something about Lynet having to be avenged. Nick found himself entranced as he stared at the two women who have lived way before him. One was dead and the other deranged. Just what could possibly change so much in the women who were before him? They looked normal and healthy. It seemed almost impossible for them to end up the way they did.

"Don't Lynet me, what do you think you're doing?" Lynet pointed an accusing finger at Jourdenete. Jourdenete cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Do what?" She asked in a slow and bored tone. Lynet grinded her together as she glared venomously.

"You know very well what you did. Don't think I don't know about the time you spent with Maurice two days ago." Lynet walked closer and slapped the book out of Jourdenete's hands. "What are you playing at?" She hissed.

"… I am not playing at anything." Jourdenete stood slowly. She dusted off her dress then turned to Lynet. Her stance was proud. Her chin held up and she glared right back at the woman. Lynet wasn't having any of it though. She grabbed the red head's short hair and tugged her forward before pushing her down.

"Don't forget your place, servant! You cross the line again and I'll burn you with hell fire!" Lynet threatened her before turning and leaving the library.

Nick sat there stunned. _What just happened? _He panicked. Christina sighed loud enough to catch his attention. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Stunning isn't it?" She asked. He nodded.

"Lynet was a terrible character. My family comes from noblemen and by the time Lynet was born, they were royals. Somewhere along the line my family took over a small country's king and dethroned him. We sat on the crown throughout the middle ages before we were dethroned ourselves and chased out. However, that isn't what we're here to talk about." Christina turned back to the scene.

Jourdenete picked herself up from the floor. She glanced over at the book that Lynet had abused. She picked it up gently. A small smile crossed her lips as she examined it for damages and found none. Gently she closed it and tucked it back into the bookshelf. Nick peered at her curiously and confused. This was a completely different woman, nothing like the one he knows today. As gently as she was with the first book, Jourdenete placed the books back on the shelves. She examined the library one last time before leaving. Nick noticed they were following her. They didn't make a move to move though. All three of them stayed seated as they were tugged along, following her without actually following her. Jourdenete made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks as her eyes connected with a man with sandy brown hair. His playful hazel eyes shined brilliantly when he noticed her.

"Jourdenete," he greeted her. Her frame stilled and stiffened. Her hands squeezed tightly together as she breathed out evenly.

"Good afternoon, your highness." She bowed a little at the waist. He looked confused.

"I thought I told you to call me Maurice." He commented.

"It is inappropriate for a mere servant to call her master's royal guests by name. I apologize for not being able to comply with your wishes, your highness." Jourdenete replied in a cold even tone.

Nick leaned forward onto the table as he watched the scene play out. Maurice looked heartbroken at her words. He searched her for any indication that it was a joke but realized that she meant every word. His hands clenched tight into fists. The confusion quickly transformed into unexplained rage and hurt. Jourdenete kept her eyes adverted from his face. They focused on his shoes, the proper way a servant should be acting. Nick turned back to Christina who was sipping quietly on her water. She arched a brow at him then jerked her head at the scene, signaling him to keep watching. Compelled to obey for unknown reasons, Nick turned back to the scene.

It had changed. Instead of being in the kitchen with Maurice looking hurt by rejection, the scene had quickly changed to an evening party. They were in the ball room. A roomful of nobles and royals dressed up were dancing and twirling to the orchestral music. Laughter rung throughout the air as everyone had fun. Nick searched the room for Jourdenete. He had a feeling this trip was focused primarily on her. He spotted her among the servants carrying trays. Her red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail; strands of her hair escaped and framed the lower part of her face. It gave her an elegant motherly look despite the faded pink dress she wore. In her hands was a tray of champagne. She balanced it perfectly as she weaved through the crowd, never making eye contact, always staring at the guests' feet.

Her aura was calm, soothing, but yet frustrating. It was obvious there was a level deeper to the smile she gave to guests who approached her for a glass. It never reached her eyes. The corners of her lips twitched. Her feet never settled, always moving, ready to move on. Nick didn't see anything wrong with this scene other than her agitation. How wrong he was. Not long after Jourdenete refilled her tray with glasses of champagne, Lynet came sauntering over. Accompanying her was Maurice. Dressed in an elegant flowing sea purple dress, Lynet looked like a goddess. Her long flowing black hair was in a loose style. Loops hung behind her as strands were curled to give her face a heart shape. Her stride was slow, enchanting, and smooth. Her lips pulled back into a polite and cute smile as she approached Jourdenete.

"Jourdenete," she called for the servant in a soft feminine voice. Jourdenete turned. The smile was already in place. She seemed unfazed by Lynet and Maurice's appearance. However Nick wasn't fazed. His eyes zeroed in on her fingers that held the tray. They tightened against the silver tray. The tray shook for a nano-second before she released the pressure she applied on it.

"Yes, my lady?" She asked in a proper welcoming tone.

"Maurice here is parched but he doesn't want champagne. Could you go get him a glass of water? I wouldn't want him to dehydrate before the night is over." Lynet smiled lovingly at Maurice. The man smiled back but the smile was subdued, toned down. Jourdenete remained silent for a moment before bowing at the waist.

"Of course, my lady," she straightened with a bright smile. "It'd be my pleasure." With that she turned and walked back to the kitchen. Nick expected them to follow her but they didn't. Instead they remained where they were.

"Why must you do this?" Maurice spoke with hushed anger. Nick turned to him. Lynet smiled at him innocently.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know what I mean. I understand that you feel betrayed but why must you torture her?" Maurice clarified. Lynet's expression turned from sweet to disgust.

"Don't mention it at all! Do you want everyone to know about your disgraceful actions?" She hissed. "You're lucky I was the one who found out or else you'd be ruined. I can't believe she would do that. To think I grew up with her. I forgive you for falling under her trance however you are to not associate with her again. She will ruin us!" Lynet glared at Maurice but it was only for a second. The moment someone walked by she smiled brightly and lovingly. Maurice wore a pained expression but pulled a convincing enough smile when a couple approached them. The couple said something but Nick couldn't hear. The scene was already changing.

He blinked and they were out in the court's garden. Jourdenete was busy watering the roses. She was back in her beige dress. Her apron stained with dirt. It flowed gracefully around her ankles as she turned left and right pouring water onto the roses. She hummed softly to herself. Occasionally she'd stretch and look at the roses. A small sad smile crossed her lips before she continued to water them. When the bucket ran out of water, she ventured over to a well a couple of meters away and began refilling it.

"Jourdenete," a voice called to her. She froze.

Nick turned to his right to see Maurice standing by the end of the large rose bed. He was in a casual wear, as casual as the Middle Ages got. Slowly he walked towards Jourdenete.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, forcing her voice to be indifferent and cold.

"I wanted to see you." He admitted. She sighed.

"You can't." She replied before continuing to fill the bucket. She struggled with the rope, grunting and groaning at the weight of the bucket.

"Let me," Maurice reached out to touch her hand. She gasped and pulled away violently. Her feet stumbled as she backed away. The bucket dropped and splashed loudly at the bottom of the well. Maurice looked at her stunned then hurt. "Do I disgust you that much? What did I do?" He shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Jourdenete tired to pretend that nothing happened but she was trembling. Maurice advanced on her and grabbed her wrists. She screamed.

"Tell me what did I do? Why are you avoiding me? What is going on? We were doing fine and then you push me away! Why?" He shouted in her face. She sobbed.

"Let me go," she pleaded.

"No, not until you tell me why." Maurice countered. She sobbed harder.

"Please, you have to let me go. What if someone came and saw you?" She cried. "We were never meant to be. I am a servant. You are a lord. We lead different paths. I am destined to live my days in servitude, marry who my master chooses, and bear the next generation of servants for my master. You are destined to lead an entire nation, be someone great, and marry a woman of equal status and wealth. Don't you see? It was a mistake for us to have met. We were never meant to be more than just a servant and a lord. Please… let me go… Maurice." Her cries became painful to hear. Nick cringed when she dropped to her knees and sobbed loudly. Maurice didn't release her. He stared down at her with hurtful horror.

"I will give up everything for you!" He shouted.

"No!" She shouted back in alarm. "Don't, I can't handle knowing you gave up what's yours just to be with me. Forget about me, Maurice. Just leave me alone… Lynet is looking for a good man to settle down with. She needs to marry in order to inherit her family's throne. I've known her since we were kids. She may be emotional but she's a good woman. Lynet fancies you. Please, just… go." Jourdenete's sobs became gasping breaths as she pleaded for him to leave.

Maurice wasn't listening though. He dropped to the floor on his knees and grabbed her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his neck. He combed his fingers through her hair, taking out the hair pins. His other hand traveled down to her lower back. He pressed against her spine before dipping her towards the ground. She looked up at him stunned. He smiled.

"I'll never stop loving you." He said. Then he leaned in close to her. "I love you, always."

Tears welled up in her drying eyes. They overflowed and she cried as he kissed her.

Nick's eyes widened as Maurice trailed his hand towards the strings that held her dress together. He began untying them and pushing her legs apart. The Grimm quickly averted his gaze. His eye twitched though when he realized not only was Christina and Carlos not embarrassed but they were still watching with stone-faced expressions. He had half a mind to tell them to stop staring and give the couple privacy when he noticed a shadow hiding in the trees. He turned to focus more on the shadow. Standing behind the closest tree was Lynet. Her hands gripped tightly onto the bark as her eyes glared hatred at the two. Her expression was of pure hate. Nick swallowed thickly as she growled and her eyes flashed purple. Her hair was tied into a pony tail but the band snapped as the power she was releasing lifted her hair. It spread out behind her like a spider reaching for prey. Her fingers gripped even tighter on the bark until it splintered.

"Uhhh… guys…" He said, not sure what he wanted to say. It wasn't like they could interfere. The other two turned their heads just in time to see Lynet mutter a curse under her breath. Nick was expecting something dramatic to happen but nothing did. There was no explosion of power. Instead Lynet simply turned and walked away. Nick looked to Christina for an explanation.

"It wasn't a curse." She said. "It was a promise: you defy me because you seek my vengeance, therefore I shall reward you with my full wrath. It's a famous saying in our family. We live by our emotions. It's what drives our powers."

"I still have questions." Nick took the chance to clarify some things. Maurice and Jourdenete were going at it and it seems they were going anywhere until they finished. Nick wasn't sure why Christina was showing him this or whether she can actually control what they were seeing.

"Yes?" She asked. Carlos yawned. Nick shot him a glare. The man shrugged and scratched at his stubble. Christina kicked him under the table. She glared at him and he slammed his head on the table.

"Let me see if I am getting this right." Nick cleared his throat. "Jourdenete and Maurice have a forbidden love going on. Lynet has her eyes on Maurice and wants to marry him but the man is not in love with her and doesn't want to marry her. So she tries to ruin their love by blackmailing Maurice and torturing Jourdenete. However their love still stands and in the end she doesn't get what she wants?" Nick wasn't sure if he got that right.

"In a sense, yes, but in another sense, no," Christina answered.

"… Can I get a straight answer?"

"You'll see." She looked back at the scene then jerked her head. Nick, compelled once again, looked. Luckily the scene has changed yet he wished desperately it didn't. This scene was gruesome and struck pain at his merciful heart.

They were in a poorly lit dungeon. The only source of light was four candles on four separate corners of the room. The dungeon was designed to be some magical lab. A large symbol was drawn on the floor, stretching to all four walls. A metal bed was nailed down to the floor at the center. Two desks were pushed to the side walls and littered with magical items, books, and tings looking like the stuff Rosalee had in her spice shop but nastier looking. Strapped to the bed was Maurice. The leather belts stretched out across his chest, arms, legs, and his head. He looked around fearful as he struggled against the binding. He opened his mouth and released a frustrated scream.

Nick jumped up, forgetting that he couldn't interact with the past, and ran to him. He tried to untie the bounds but his hand went right through. He cursed and attempted to try again but he didn't have the time. The loud clacking of heels echoed into the room through the only entrance, a door less opening leading into a long dark void of a hallway. Nick glared when Lynet came walking in. Her hips swayed sexily in the tight black dress she wore. It was far more revealing than what was allowed back in those ages. Her black hair was let loose for once and cascaded down her back to tickle the back of her knees. Her make-up was heavily done. She leaned down onto the metal bed, fluttering her eyes at Maurice who stared back at her in fear and disgust. She ran a teasing finger up his chest and along his jaw line. Lynet bent towards him and pecked him softly on his chapped lips. A loving smile stretched across her lips.

"Don't worry my love, we'll be together soon. No one will interrupt us. You will see I am your true love not that disgusting servant who managed to get her slime on you. I'll cleanse you; purify your soul, so you will be mine." She whispered to him.

"I love Jourdenete!" He shouted in defiance. She gave him a pitying look.

"And I forgive you," she kissed him once more.

* * *

><p>AN: OH MY F-ING GOD! I think this may be one of my most intense chapters yet! *runs in circles in panic*

Umm… yeah… review and tell me what you think. I'd like to hear about this interesting development that I threw at you guys.

**Now for something I completely forgot to address: the poll for this story. It's been open for a long while now. I think a lot of people have gotten to vote so I will be closing the poll at the end of this month. So if anyone who wants to vote but hasn't yet, please do so by the end of the month or else you wouldn't be able to. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nick grimaced as Lynet bent over to give Maurice another kiss. He was used to PDA but somehow she was making him sick. It wasn't like her kisses were explicit and erotic. It was sort of sweet, an innocent peck of lips or on his cheek. Lynet didn't go further than a lazy caress of Maurice's chest. The caress disgusted Maurice. Nick shared his disgust. He watched as Lynet pulled away reluctantly and turned around to face the tables. Her fingers wiggled as she scanned the various bottles scattered about the tables' surfaces. Lynet frowned when she didn't find what she was looking for. Instead she plucked a bottle full of purple liquid from the table and turned back towards Maurice. She pouted as she approached him.

"Well, it seems our plans would have to be postponed, my dear. Don't fret." She ran her fingers through his hair. "A couple days are all I need."

"You'll let me go then?" Maurice was trying hard not to beg. His voice squeaked a bit though. Lynet laughed.

"Unfortunately, I can't have you running around the palace unsupervised." A sad expression appeared on her face. "Why don't you sleep till then?" She uncapped the bottle and forced his jaw open. Maurice fought against her violent manhandling. However she was stronger than she looked and eventually he was gagging on the purple liquid. It spilled out from the corner of his mouth and staining the table. His legs kicked out, scrapping against the binds that bound him. Lynet cooed at him as she tipped the bottle further upwards to get all the liquid down his throat.

"Don't worry," she whispered to him. "You won't even notice time has passed. It'll be like sleeping. You close your eyes and you open them the next morning in an illusion of a second." She lifted the bottle and studied the inside. It was fairly empty except for a few stubborn drops that refused to come out. She looked back down at Maurice. He was fighting the tug of sleep. His eyes drooped, fluttered at a fast pace, and his eyes rolled back. His muscles relaxed and his body sagged against the table. Sleep was calling to him, singing to him, entrancing him like a siren. However he refused to succumb. Lynet rolled her eyes.

"Honey, you have to learn to let go and relax." She whispered sweetly before placing the bottle back on the table. "Sadly, I can't stay till you fall asleep. I have errands to run." Lynet turned on her heels. Her hips swayed seductively as she left the dungeon.

The scene began to change then. Nick looked around him as the dungeon melted away and another scene, much brighter, took its place. It was the palace dining room. The table was set with expensive meat, sauces, and hardly any vegetables. Every chair was occupied. Nick sought out Lynet from the crowd of black hair and green eyed people. It appears that genetics run strong within the family. Lynet sat with her back straight. She was in a different outfit, one less revealing and but equally as black. The dress reached down to the floor and spread out in a circle. The dress wrapped around her torso as if to conceal desirable treasures. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, some of the strands braided. A pleasant smile graced her blossom red lips as she bit lightly into a piece of meat.

"Sister," a young woman across from her spoke up as she took a sip of her wine. "Where is Maurice? I haven't seen him around lately."

Everyone's attention turned to Lynet. They all had curious glances.

"My dear niece, your sister speaks an interesting point. Where is Maurice?" A man several seat away from Lynet spoke as well. Lynet produced a shocked and embarrassed expression.

"Please forgive me. I must be tired. I forgot to mention that he returned home. It appears there was some emergency he had to attend to. He regrets that he was unable to bid you farewell, father." Lynet bowed her head to her father as if on behalf of Maurice.

Nick grew even more disgusted with her. He knew that Lynet wasn't what he figured she'd be. From Christina's journal Nick thought her to be the innocent victim to Jourdenete's cruelty. Apparently there was more he needed to know. He was completely wrong on what happened between the two. Frustrated at Lynet's antics, Nick turned to Christina. It was helpful of Christina to show him Lynet and Jourdenete's life but there were still some questions that he still needed to ask. He opened his mouth to release the first question when he realized Christina didn't look too good. Her skin was flushed pink, her head hung down to her chest, and her breathing was labored. Carlos hovered around her, checking her temperature and looking worried.

"She's burning up." Carlos said. "Christina, let go."

"… No…" She murmured.

"Christina, you have to let the spell go or else you'll die!" He shouted.

Nick shot out of his seat and was by her side immediately. Carlos snarled at him, weary of a Grimm being so close to an incapacitated Wesen. There was definitely a relationship between the two but Nick wasn't worried about that. He was worried about her health.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, slipping into detective mode.

"She's using too much magic. Her body is rejecting the commands she's forcing on it. The magic is burning her from the inside." Carlos said.

"Christina, can you hear me?" Nick called to her. His voice rose slightly. She nodded her head. "Christina, listen to Carlos. You have to release the spell."

"No…" She refused. Her lips began to move, forming words, but she could only manage haggard whispers. Nick and Carlos leaned in to hear what she was saying. It was the spell. She was reciting the spell out loud to retain it. Without thinking, Carlos grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. Nick's eyes bugged as her head flopped back and forth lifelessly.

"Carlos! No! Stop!" Nick grabbed onto his wrist. Carlos growled at him. "Shaking her won't help," Nick clarified his intentions. Looking ashamed, Carlos released her.

"We need to get her to stop using her magic. It'll really kill her if she continues like this." Carlos said. Nick looked at Christina. Sweat was beginning to develop on her brow and sliding down the edges of her cheek bones. It soaked into the collar of her shirt. Carlos was right. She was looking worse by the minute. He touched her neck gently. It was burning dangerously hot. He pulled away and blew on his hand as he went through with his options. Slowly he looked at Carlos. Carlos looked back.

"Carlos, I'm going to need you to not attack me." Nick said.

"What? What are you going to do to her?" Carlos roared.

"Just trust me; I'm doing this to save her." Nick warned him before putting his hand behind Christina's head. He gripped her skull firmly before giving Carlos another warning look. The Blutbad steeled himself for what was to come. Without another thought, Nick slammed Christina's head against the table. The effect was immediate. The scene that was still playing behind them cracked. It shattered and the world around them began to shake violently once more. Carlos gripped onto the table and so did Nick as they rode out the shaking that was worthy of a category five storm. Christina sagged in her seat, slipping down till her head was rested uncomfortably on the backrest. The shaking jostled her till she fell to the floor. Nick tried to reach out to her but he couldn't. Every time he tried, he was thrown off his feet and scrambling to grab onto the table. He watched her body lie on the ground. At least she was breathing.

The shaking was over faster than it was the first time. Perhaps it's because Christina was unconscious. The club began to piece together around them. Some of them came back in forms of blocks building atop one another. Some parts looked like shattered glass being rewound in time. Nick remained still when the room was in one piece once again; just in case there was any residue magic left that would knock him off his feet again. When none came, he scrambled for Christina. Carlos was already by her side. He felt for her temperature.

"She's still burning." Carlos said.

"We have to stop the fever. Do you have any Tylenol?" Nick asked.

"It won't work. It's not a fever. Her insides are literally on fire." Carlos lifted her up. He rushed up the stairs and kicked open the door at the far end of the hall. Nick followed closely behind him. They entered into a large private apartment that was well lit by fluorescent lights. Carlos carried Christina pass the living room and straight towards the bathroom.

"Fill the tub with cold water!" He shouted as he placed Christina down on the toilet and began stripping her. Nick rushed past him for the knobs. He turned the one with a blue strip on it and cold water began filling the tub. He plugged the drain and turned around. Carlos managed to tug off all of Christina's clothes in record time. She wasn't really wearing much anyway. He pushed Nick aside and dumped her into the tub. They stepped back as Christina rested in the tub. They watched as she slid down further into the tub as it was being filled.

"Shouldn't we bring her back up?" He asked.

Carlos shook his head.

"Not yet," Carlos whispered.

"… You want her to drown?" Nick was growing restless.

"She' snot going to drown," Carlos replied as he moved to sit on the tub's edge. He reached in and pulled up Christina's arm. He felt along her skin. It was still flushed red. He dropped it back into the tub. Nick, feeling awkward, took a good look around the bathroom. He grew bored instantly. There wasn't much a bathroom could do to hold his interest.

"You can leave if you want. I can take care of her by myself." Carlos suggested.

"No, I can't just leave her." Nick rejected the offer. He wasn't one to run when someone was in trouble.

"What's your relationship with Christina?" Carlos growled. He was staring at her face. Bubbles were rising to the surface as she released a small puff of breath.

"There isn't a relationship. Jourdenete cursed me and she helped reverse the curse." Nick explained.

"Help? Christina doesn't help people. Stop lying." Carlos turned to him with red eyes. It was a warning for Nick.

"I'm not lying. I don't remember what happened but I'm telling the truth. I have a friend who has a friend who knows Christina. They helped me get in contact with her and somehow they convinced her to help." Nick knew it sounded fishy but he wasn't so sure about outing Monroe and Angelina to the wesen world about them being in contact with a Grimm. He knew how taboo that was supposed to be. Carlos arched an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, you're not suspicious at all." He rolled his eyes. He looked back down at Christina. More bubbles were rising to the surface as she released larger puffs of breath.

"All I can say," Nick shrugged his shoulders. Carlos snorted. He leaned in to look at Christina's face and then backed away suddenly. He pushed Nick back and grabbed a towel off the rack. He spread it out in front of them, blocking their view of the tub. Nick couldn't see what was happening but all of a sudden there was a loud splash and Christina was gasping for breath. Water droplets splashed everywhere, soaking into the wall, tiles, and into Nick's jeans. Christina's nails raked against the tub's marble as she scrambled to lean over the edge of it. She was breathing hard and loud, occasionally gasping. Carlos walked forward and wrapped her up in the towel before lifting her out of the tub. Nick exited the bathroom to allow Carlos room to move.

Carlos carried her into a room across the hall. He deposited her onto the bed. She rolled away from him and buried into a pillow. Christina groaned as she gripped onto her head.

"What happened?" She asked.

Nick turned to look at Carlos, confused himself.

"Temporary amnesia; it's a symptom," he explained. "You overworked your magic." Carlos said to Christina. She groaned again.

"What was I thinking?" She asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Carlos folded his arms and glared at her with wide eyes. She flashed him her middle finger.

Nick sighed. He moved forward to stand by Carlos as they stared down at her. She peeked out from where she rested her head on the pillow. Her green eyes connected with Nick's own grey ones. Slowly she lifted her head again.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello," Nick resisted the urge to laugh. Carlos rolled his eyes. He pushed her head back down.

"Go to sleep," he said. She rolled her eyes but turned away and curled into herself. Carlos threw the blanket over her. "She'll be out for a while. I think it's best if you leave now. When she's better, I'll ask her about contacting you again."

Carlos didn't leave it open for discussion. As subtle as he could, he began to direct Nick out the bedroom door. He closed it behind him and led Nick down the hall towards the door. Nick, not really one to intrude unnecessarily, allowed the Blutbad to lead him down the stairs to the front door.

"Listen," Carlos grabbed onto his arm when Nick moved to exit the bar. "What I said about Christina not being one to help people is true. Through all the years that I've known her, she's always been one for solitude. She forms relationships but she keeps everyone at arm's length. She doesn't just help people."

Carlos released his arm and slammed the door in his face. Nick blinked.

**MONROENICK**

Nick returned home in a slight daze. As a Grimm he met some awkward and weird situations but that might have been the cherry on top of the cake. He slipped into the little house quietly, aware that Monroe might be asleep. It was early evening but the Blutbad sometimes took late afternoon naps that stretched into the night. His carefulness was a wasted effort though. He walked into the living room to find Monroe sitting there watching TV. The Blutbad looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey, how'd your day go?" Monroe moved over a little to make room for Nick. The Grimm smiled gratefully and flopped down onto the couch with a relieved sigh.

"It was weird." He answered.

"Oh, how so?" Monroe turned to look at the TV again.

"… I found Christina." Nick decided to just throw it out there instead of burying it into whole other facts about his day. Monroe jerked his head around to stare at Nick wide-eyed.

"You did?" He asked. Nick nodded.

"Yup, I found her. I was following up on a lead. Summers' colleague and friend Richard Beck gave me information about him leaving with a woman in a club called 69 Nights. From how he described the woman, it sounded like Jourdenete. I followed up on the lead and when I got to the club I found its owner is a Blutbad by the name Carlos and he's a friend of Christina. She's been hiding there. Carlos has an apartment above the club."

"So that's why we couldn't find her." Monroe muttered.

"Hmm?" Nick closed his eyes and burrowed into Monroe's side. The Blutbad wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You've heard of the club?"

"Most of us Wesens have heard of it but most of us also can never find it." Monroe explained. "It's supposed to be some kind of secret hide out for the Wesens who were casted out of their communities or something like that. It's so secretive that its purpose is a secret." Monroe rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't know about ostracized Wesens but Summers and Becks definitely were patrons of that club. They've been there couple of times." Nick muttered.

"Did Christina tell you anything? Did you ask her about Juliette?" Monroe asked. Nick shook his head.

"I didn't get a chance to ask about Juliette but she did tell me something."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that Jourdenete was originally a human who gained the powers of an Enchantress. She was born in the eleventh century and was a servant to Lynet, Christina's ancestor. Apparently there was some kind of love feud going on between the two women and man named Maurice."

"… Wow…" Monroe gaped like a fish. He didn't know what to say.

Nick breathed in the Blutbad's scent. He always loved smelling it. It calmed him. Monroe pulled him closer.

"… Anything else?" Monroe asked a bit hesitant. Nick furrowed his eyebrows. He opened his eyes and pulled away gently.

"Yeah, Carlos said something to me before I left." He said. Monroe waited for him to continue. "He said that Christina doesn't just help people."

"Really?"

"I think he was implying that there's something in it for her to help us…" Nick said. Monroe looked at him a little confused. The Grimm sighed. Of course Monroe would look at him confused. Nick had neglected to tell him the entire story. He settled into the couch and toed off his shoes. With ease, he lifted his legs onto the couch and shimmied further into its leather. Monroe moved to sit more on his side and crossed his legs, sort of shielding Nick and caging him into the couch. Nick didn't mind though. It made him feel safe, something he rarely felt since the whole Grimm business started. Monroe handed him a cup of tea that he had sitting on the table. Nick took it with a smile. He sipped at it gently.

"Christina used her magic to show me the past." Nick explained. "She sort of damaged herself by using too much magic. Her magic was cooking her from the inside. We had to cool her down by dumping her into a bath full of ice cold water. Carlos asked me how I knew her and I said she helped me with I was cursed. He went on to say that she didn't help people and that I was lying. He even threatened me with red glowing eyes."

Monroe's eyebrow twitched but he otherwise remained silent. Nick rolled his eyes though.

"I think he's only jealous though."

"Oh?"

"I think they're a couple. When I arrived there, Carlos was in a wife beater and a pair of boxers. She was wearing his shirt." Nick smirked. "He was probably jealous. I don't have much experience but I do know one thing. Blutbaden are possessive." Nick's smirk stretched as he leaned into Monroe. He rested a hand on the Blutbad's thigh and nuzzled into his neck. Gently he kissed the pulse. Monroe hummed in appreciation.

"You might be right. Blutbaden hardly have casual sex. There needs to be a bond, something to attach one to another emotionally. Having sex is like baring his neck for the other to tear, mangle, and rip apart. If the partner attacked, that was it. There's no coming back." Monroe explained through his humming. Nick smiled into his neck. Feeling playful, he bit it gently. Monroe growled. He grabbed onto Nick's shoulders and pushed the younger man into the couch. He climbed over Nick and pushed his legs apart so he could rest between them. Nick set the cup of tea onto the coffee table before wrapping his arms around Monroe's waist. A broad smile stretched across his lips as Monroe leaned down to give him a kiss.

The kiss skipped right pass pecking to tongue twister. Monroe pushed pass Nick's lips and nudged teeth apart with his own so his tongue could slide into the hot cave of Nick's mouth. He searched for Nick's tongue. It was a short search. Nick wasn't keen on hiding from him. His tongue surged forward to wrap around his and tugged it in to show him around. Monroe moaned in pleasure. His fingers dug into Nick's shoulders as their tongues did a small dance around each other. They rubbed up against one another before Nick chased Monroe's tongue into the Blutbad's mouth. It was Nick's turn to moan when Monroe copied his earlier move. He wrapped his tongue around Nick's and dragged him further into his mouth. The Grimm had to arch his neck to accommodate the Blutbad. Nick trailed his fingers up Monroe's sides, over his shoulders, and wrapped them around Monroe's neck. He didn't press nor did he squeeze. He just rested his fingers around Monroe's neck, feeling each breath the Blutbad took. He felt for the pulse, pressing into it, feeling it race.

Nick pulled away from the kiss with a wet pop of their lips. He licked his lips and moaned in delight.

"Delicious," he whispered. Gently, he reached upwards and tugged Monroe's head down. The Blutbad cradled his head on Nick's shoulder as the Grimm stretched to reach his ear. "I don't understand this bond you're talking about."

Monroe looked up.

"Let me teach you then." He whispered huskily into Nick's ear.

"Mmhmm, will you?" Nick jerked his hips up into Monroe's. The Blutbad growled.

"Most definitely," Monroe surged forward to wrap his mouth over Nick's neck. He sucked on the skin harshly with intent to leave a bruise. Nick arched into him and moaned loudly. He bent his head back, stretching out his neck, to give Monroe more space to suck and bite on. He loved it when the Blutbad marked him. He'd have to cover them up with a band-aid or a scarf when he went out but knowing they were there was exhilarating. Knowing that other Wesen could probably smell Monroe on him gave him a sense of protection. They would know that he was taken. They would know that if they were to think about permanently harming Nick, they wouldn't just have a Grimm on their tails but also a Blutbad. It was the ultimate protection that Nick could have. With that in mind, Nick urged Monroe to mark him further by tugging on his jean's belt buckle. He pulled it out of the jean's loops and threw it away. He unzipped Monroe's zipper before diving in to search for that hardened penis that was pressing into his own.

The reaction was instant. The moment Nick wrapped his hand around Monroe's penis, the Blutbad bit down harder onto Nick's neck. The Grimm reacted by grinning and moaning Monroe's name. That only encouraged the Blutbad to leave more marks on him. Slowly, Nick released Monroe from the confines of his jeans and stroked him. It was a slow gentle pace. He didn't want to go too fast. The friction would burn not only his hand but Monroe at his most sensitive part. And if that happened that would be a huge problem for the both of them. Monroe growled lowly into Nick's ear as Nick stroked him.

"We shouldn't do this here where there's no lube." Nick whispered into his ear. Monroe growled. He wrapped his arm around Nick's waist before lifting the both of them up. Nick wrapped his legs around Monroe's waist as he walked them to the bedroom. Nick never stopped his slow torturous ministrations of stroking Monroe's dick. A smirk played at his lips when he jerked the head and Monroe swayed a little.

"Careful, wouldn't want to explain to the doctor how we both got concussions at the same time." He laughed.

Monroe kicked the door open and threw Nick onto the bed. The Grimm bounced up and down for a moment before Monroe pinned him down.

"I'd explain gladly away." He growled huskily.

* * *

><p>AN: HOLD IT! Let's think about this before we form an angry mob and fork the author to death. If I died, no one will finish this story. Sooooo… I deserve to live… right?

At the moment, let's just assume they've done it. I don't have the confidence at the moment to write a sex scene. If someone out there is reading this and feels they can write a sexy and wet sex scene that'd make us hot and bothered then you're welcomed to try. I will credit you for it and thank you immensely.

I found it amusing that as I was writing the last scene I was eating grapes… what does that say about me?


	22. Chapter 21 - Monroe and Nick sexy times

_A/N: Ok, so this is a sex scene between Monroe and Nick that my friend MysticParadox wrote for me since I'm too chicken to write one myself. Seriously, what is wrong with me? I freeze up whenever I try to write one. It's like my mind is telling me "no, don't go there, you'll never come back ALIVE!" ... lol... Anyway, enjoy. _

**Twisted Fate**

**End Part of Chapter 21**

By: SlashingToTheDeath

(Sex Scene written by: MysticParadox)

Nick landed on Monroe's bed with a thump, followed by a sigh escaping his lips and a shudder overtaking his heated body. He propped himself on his elbows, gazing at Monroe, who hovered above him. The look of hunger that the older Wesen was directing his way made the Grimm's body flush with unrestrained arousal.

Monroe spread Nick's jean-clad thighs with his knees, comfortably situating himself in between them, pressing his hardened cock against Nick's own. With a wicked smirk, he ground his hips into Nick, eliciting a moan and an eye roll from the younger man, attacking Nick's lips. Like a missile seeking its target, Monroe's tongue easily invaded Nick's mouth, capturing the younger man's tongue and sucking it in a fair imitation of what Monroe wished to do with Nick's more sensitive member. As he glued his lips to Nick's once again, he manage to swallow the rest of Nick's moans while he slowly dry-humped Nick into the mattress. The sound of wet lips smacking against each other, heavy breathing and a creaking bed reverberated throughout the bedroom.

Nick wrapped his legs around Monroe and ground his own hips against the werewolf.

"Fuck, Monroe, if you don't slow down you're going to make me come inside my jeans," Nick managed to say with a guttural voice as Monroe moved his open mouth kisses to his neck; where he bit and lapped, leaving a wet trail and red teeth marks along the Grimm's neck. "Please Monroe," Nick begged, meeting Monroe's sensual thrusts with a hip roll of his own. "I want to…. Please."

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Nick," Monroe whispered into Nick's ear. "Come one, baby. Tell me," he said, taking Nick's earlobe into his mouth and nipping it with his teeth.

"I want - aaahhh!" Nick started, but was interrupted by a powerful thrust of Monroe's hips. "I want," he continued, "I want to have you inside me when I come. I want to feel your cock filling me up with your essence. I want…I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll be able to feel you the rest of the week."

Hearing Nick talk dirty prompted the Wesen to unglue himself from the Grimm. Getting on his knees and breathing hard, Monroe took off his shirt, tossing the garment across the room. He faintly heard it hitting the floor.

He reached for Nick's shirt, and quickly took it off, jostling the Grimm and eliciting a harsh "hey" from the younger man. As soon as they were both free of their upper body clothing, Monroe proceeded to glue himself back onto Nick, his eyes zeroing in on the younger man's hardened nipples. But before Monroe could take those pink peaks into his mouth Nick pushed him away.

"No, Monroe," said Nick. Before Monroe could argue he continued, "I want _all_ of our clothes off. I want to feel your skin all over mine. I want to feel your bare cock against my own bare cock. So please, take it _all_ off."

And before Nick could blink, Monroe unsnapped, unzipped and pulled Nick's jeans roughly off his legs. He hurriedly got off the bed and took off his own jeans, hopping back on and getting in between Nick spread legs. Monroe paused for a minute, his cock curving upward towards his stomach, his chest heaving and sweat slicking up his overheated skin. The sight that Nick made; sprawled wantonly on the bed, body flushed, legs spread invitingly for Monroe to see and touch, made the Wesen growl deep in his throat. A feeling of possessiveness overtaking his very being. Nick was his. No other being will be allowed to see Nick in such a vulnerable state. Monroe will make sure of that. The trust radiating off of Nick wasn't something to be taken lightly, and Monroe will treasure such trust bestowed upon him.

Nick gazed at Monroe, the look of hunger devouring his naked body made his cock ache. Moisture leaked onto his stomach. He went to reach for the source of his pain when Monroe slapped his hand away. "No touching. Don't want you coming before I'm done with you." Nick whined, humping his hips into the air, silently begging Monroe to touch him.

Without warning, Monroe started lapping at Nick's hard nipples. He sucked them into his mouth, massaging them with his tongue and nipping them with his teeth. Nick's oversensitive skin heightening his pleasure ten-fold. Monroe grasped Nick's leaking cock, rough hands stroking it slowly, running his thumb over the wet slit. Nick couldn't help but shiver with delight. Monroe trailed kisses down Nick's stomach, until his mouth hovered over the younger man's cock.

"Mmm… Look at that. So sensitive. It can't help but twitch every time my breath grazes it." Monroe looked up at Nick. At seeing Nick's pinched look he decided to take pity on him and took the Grimm's hot cock into his mouth. Nick let out a moan, his lips parting in pleasure.

"Oh, Monroe," he breathed out. The sound and feel of Monroe sucking him whole, until he could feel himself at the back of the Wesen's throat, was bringing him close to ecstasy.

"Please, Monroe. I'm so close. I need you inside me."

At hearing Nick's desperation, Monroe released Nick's cock with a pop, trailed his tongue down the Grimm's length and took the younger man's balls into his mouth, just so that he could hear Nick's keening cries. After spending a few seconds lavishing attention at the hardened testicles, he abandoned them to circle Nick's opening with the tip of his tongue. When he was satisfied the hole was well lubricated, Monroe inserted a finger, gently twisting and hooking it so that he could brush against the bundle of nerves that would make Nick forget himself. He felt the Grimm tense up and cry out with a stream of unintelligible words falling out of his luscious mouth. Smirking, he inserted a second finger and gradually started pumping them in and out of the Grimm, continuously hitting the prostate. Fascinated by the sight of the Grimm's opening swallowing and griping his fingers.

"Please, stop, Monroe. I-I can't. I don't think I'll be able to la-la-last," Nick panted out. His body already on the verge of falling to pieces.

Monroe took his fingers out of the Grimm and reached for the bedside drawer, his hand searching for the bottle of lube he kept there. Once he found it, he proceeded to pour a generous amount onto his leaking cock, slowly stroking himself, getting his member nice and slick. He poured some lube onto Nick's hole, and as he kneeled in between Nick once again, he gently pressed himself inside the younger man. When Nick's hole covered the head of the Wesen's cock, Monroe leaned in and kissed Nick. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Monroe plunged his cock all the way, until he was seated to the hilt inside his younger lover. Nick was so tight. So hot. And this was his first time. The realization that the younger man had never had anyone else inside him hit Monroe like a bucket of cold water. "Fuck, baby, are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just take you in one go. Fuck!" He'd tried to loosen Nick up with his fingers earlier, but those were nothing compared to his penis. Which was longer and thicker.

"No, no, no! It's fine. I'm fine." Nick frantically reassured Monroe, who was about to pull out of him. "No, don't go. Just, let me get used to it, okay?" Monroe nodded and stayed still, allowing Nick to get used to his girth. Nick smiled, caressed his hands up and down Monroe's arms and over his shoulders and kissed him, letting the older Wesen know he was fine. He felt full, the burn that accompanied Monroe's invasion of his body soon subsided into a slow burning pleasure. He began to thrust his hips into Monroe's stomach, encouraging the Wesen to slowly move his cock into him. He set a steady rhythm of _in, out, in, out, _that slowly increased. The slap of skin against skin sounding more frantic as the two men met each other's thrusts.

"Monroe, God, Monroe!" said Nick, and then gasped as Monroe started hitting his pleasure spot at every inward thrust. Not letting up. "Oh, fu…FUCK! Harder, faster baby. Please, harder."

Nick couldn't get enough, and Monroe couldn't keep his gaze from the writhing man beneath him. The Grimm looked wrecked, and the thought that it was all due to him, well, who could complain?

A smirk grazed Monroe's features. "Like that, huh?" At Nick's nod, he pumped his hips even harder, his balls slamming against Nick's ass, leaving the skin red with each slap. "How does it feel?"

"So, goo-good. So good, Monroe. I love feeling you inside me. Your cock, so big, so full. Fuck!" Nick circled his arms around Monroe's neck as he tried to keep up with the Wesen's frantic thrusts.

Monroe sat up and brought Nick with him, holding him tight in his arms. The Grimm straddled his legs over the Wesen and proceeded to ride him. Up and down he went as Monroe pumped into him, losing the rhythm he'd set up earlier. As they both moved to completion, neither could take their eyes off of each other, wanting to witness the moment when they would both reach Nirvana. And when that moment came, Nick screamed out his release as he threw his head back and let out a scream, stars bursting around his eyesight. Spilling himself all over his and Monroe's chest.

The Wesen continued to thrust up into the Grimm. He could feel Nick spasm around his cock, and when Nick said, "Come inside me, Monroe. I need all of you in me," he let himself go, filling Nick with his seed. He continued thrusting until his balls were emptied out. They stayed suspended in time for a few seconds, letting their bodies ride out the waves of their orgasms. When they were able to come down from their pleasure, Monroe lowered Nick onto the bed and leisurely covered the younger man with kisses on his cheeks, lips and down his neck, grazing with his teeth the hickey he'd left on the Grimm when they were in the living room. He pulled out of Nick, his seed oozing down the younger man's inner thighs and pooling onto the bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooooo? What do you all think of my friend's sex scene? She's so nice to me. T-T She answered my call of help over at AO3 and wrote me such a delicious scene.

I'm sure I speak for the both of us when I say we want to hear what you think. I don't care what you think. Just give us your honest thoughts. We're tough; we can handle it. ;D


End file.
